101 Razones para odiarte
by Booh
Summary: Cho tiene 100 razones para odiar a Hermione. Pero es que Hermione tiene 101 para odiar a Cho. Si las juntaras, se desataría el caos en el mundo mágico. Pero hay quien parece dispuesto a correr el riesgo de intentarlo. Cho/Hermione.Femslash. Completado.
1. Problemas con el plural

**N/A: **Si contara la historia de este fic, probablemente muchos no me creeríais, así que me limitaré a deciros que empecé a escribirlo hace mucho tiempo y que nunca pensé que lo terminaría. Mi intención no era reincidir en los Chomione, pero, avatares del destino, el otro día, tras releerlo, sufrí una especie de fiebre literaria y conseguí acabarlo prácticamente de un tirón. Me daba rabia dejarlo acumulando polvo en los archivos del ordenador.

Añadir que el fic ya está completo. Es decir, voy a publicarlo poco a poco, uno o dos capítulos a la semana, pero ya está terminado. A quienes se sumen a esta aventura conmigo sólo les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia hasta que llegue el final. Primero tengo que editarlo convenientemente y eso me puede llevar un tiempo.

Gracias especiales a Gellar, que es mi beta y me ha prestado su ingenio para algunos pasajes de la historia. Sin ella, seguramente el fic sería muchísimo peor de lo que probablemente ya sea, jajajaja.

La historia es un post-Hogwarts y es, irremediablemente, un NC-17. Así que advertidos quedáis todos de que el tono puede no ser el más indicado para mentes sensibles. Todo se desarrolla lentamente porque había que explicar muchas cosas. ¡Paciencia con eso también! Jajaja. Y creo que esto es todo. Reviews y críticas constructivas, bienvenidos. Flamers, troles, iluminados y otras especies fandomísticas en peligro de extinción, por favor abstenerse e ir a dar la vara a otro lado. Gracias! XD

* * *

**101 Razones para odiarte**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Problemas con el plural-**

Caminó dos pasos y escuchó el quejumbroso crujir de sus zapatos sobre la nieve. Un manto blanco había inundado la calle durante la noche y la nieve parecía haberse amoldado alos recovecos de la acera, tomando la forma de los barrotes de una alcantarilla, de las cornisas de los edificios o de los contenedores de basura alineados frente a los portales.

Cho Chang se abotonó su parca negra con dedos azulados, ateridos por el frío. Metió una mano en el bolsillo para buscar el encendedor y con dedos temblorosos se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios que prendió para dar la primera calada del día. Mientras el humo bajaba hasta sus pulmones le asaltó aquel pensamiento: llevaba demasiados años fumando, tenía que dejarlo. Por su mente cruzó la bruma de los recuerdos de un día de verano. Una mala época aquella.

Acababa de salir de Hogwarts y los recuerdos de Cedric todavía la asaltaban con una fuerza injustificable. Habían pasado años, pero su presencia seguía en ella y el tiempo pasado juntos se apoderaba de Cho como el invitado no deseado a la hora de cenar.

Una y otra vez volvían las conversaciones con él, las risas, las caricias, las promesas que se hacían entre cosquillas. Y Cho daba largos paseos a ninguna parte, probablemente tratando de huir del agujero negro en el que los acontecimientos la habían sumido. Ese día en especial caminaba con torpeza, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el pelo más revuelto y descuidado de lo que lo había tenido en su vida, hasta que sus pies se detuvieron al chocar contra el felpudo de un establecimiento. Miró hacia arriba y al ver el letrero que pendía de la puerta ni siquiera se dio una segunda oportunidad para valorar la idea descabellada que acababa de tener. Entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla y sus ojos se posaron sobre las hileras de cajetillas que se amontonaban ordenadas sobre los apolillados estantes de madera.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —el hombre detrás del mostrador alzó una ceja y la repasó con los mismos ojos que un depredador emplearía para analizar a su presa.

Cho lo ignoró con una mueca de hastío al tiempo que sus ojos se posaron en una cajetilla de color rojizo, brillante, cuyas letras doradas anunciaban que era el mejor _blend_ de toda la comarca.

—Deme una de esas —ordenó, con el dedo señalando la cajetilla.

—Claro —dijo el estanquero con evidente sarcasmo. —Pero, antes, señorita, ¿me permite ver su documentación? —tenía todavía una ceja arqueada en señal de recelo.

Cho introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Era extraño. Ella nunca salía con su carnet de identidad encima. Pero, por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquella mañana no lo había dejado olvidado en su mesilla de noche. Al contrario, se había quedado mirándolo, como si supiera que podría necesitarlo, como si intrínsecamente Cho Chang intuyera que estaba a punto de hacer "algo malo". Luego lo había depositado en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, antes de olvidar que lo llevaba encima. Pero estaba allí, podía notar su dureza chocando contra la tela acartonada del pantalón. Forcejeó para sacarlo, pero no se lo tendió; lo arrojó rudamente sobre el mostrador de madera maciza. De haber sido un sickle, podría haber perforado la superficie, dejar una huella que anunciara que estaba a punto de hacer una de las mayores bobadas de su vida.

El estanquero lo tomó entre sus poderosas manos. Tenía los dedos curtidos, más propios de un avezado carnicero que de un empleado de comercio. Abrió el documento y sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía estampada sobre un papel de pergamino, aunque lo que vio no pareció convencerle.

Para un Muggle como él se trataba de un pasaporte extraño, uno de estos documentos expedidos en países que jamás visitaría, aunque no por ello se atreviera a poner en duda su existencia. En algún lugar, en un atlas o en una carta de navegación, debía de constar la existencia de aquellas naciones de nombres tan extraños. Se fijó en la fecha de nacimiento que figuraba en el pintoresco documento. Sus ojos danzaron de la fotografía a Cho y de Cho a la fotografía, tal y como haría alguien que trata de comprobar que, efectivamente, algo pertenece a la persona que tiene delante.

Al segundo se giró contrariado. Hasta refunfuñó por lo bajo, molesto de haber perdido aquella minúscula batalla con una niñata que parecía no saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Pero no articuló protesta alguna. Cogió la cajetilla y también él la golpeó contra el mostrador.

—Ocho cincuenta —anunció.

Cho sacó del bolsillo vaquero las libras que su padre le había dado al comienzo del verano —"por si vas al mundo muggle y quieres comprar chucherías"— y salió del establecimiento en búsqueda de un buen lugar donde fumar su primer cigarrillo.

Eso había sido muchos años atrás. Y joder si le molestaba tener que salir del edificio del Ministerio cada vez que le aniquilaban los nervios y lo único que podía calmarla era una bendita calada; el humo bajando hasta sus pulmones, la sensación casi inmediata de paz que sólo la nicotina le daba tras una pelea, una mala noticia o la sospecha de haberla cagado con una misión importante. Sobre todo en invierno: era muy molesto tener que salir del edificio.

—¿Otra vez dándole al vicio? —escuchó que le decía una voz amortiguada por una inmensa bufanda. La persona en cuestión desenroscó la mullida serpiente de lana que parecía llevar en el cuello y le sonrió con descaro.

—Buenos días para ti también, Banks —contestó ella con sarcasmo.

Trevor Banks. Nieto de un eminente miembro del Winzegamont. Un muchacho tan prepotente como guapo. Era un Slytherin arrogante, algo más joven que Cho, pero poseedor del culo más redondo y la sonrisa más seductora de todo el Ministerio. O, al menos, eso era lo que decía la votación estúpida de Navidad que hacían los empleados para acompañar el ambiente jovial característico de esas fechas. Aquel año, Banks también había ganado en casi todas las categorías. Pero a Cho no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era mucho peor que le inspeccionara sin ningún disimulo el trasero cada vez que pasaba al lado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. O que insistiera en invitarla a cenar cada dos viernes.

Dos, exactamente.

—Para que luego no digas que soy un pesado —argumentaba con un descaro que a todas las volvía locas. A todas, menos a Cho. Porque si algo había aprendido durante aquellos años era a no dejarse deslumbrar por un buen trasero, un gran físico, la sonrisa perfecta o una cuenta bancaria custodiada por los mejores elfos de Gringotts.

Cho realizó una mueca de descontento, pero el muchacho sonrió divertido. Se le notaba complacido por haberla fastidiado y tenía aquellos aires absurdos con los que enviaba el mensaje inequívoco de "Da igual que te resistas, algún día serás mía".

Banks se enroscó de nuevo la bufanda, que le tapaba gran parte de la cara, le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules de largas pestañas y se dispuso a entrar en el Ministerio. Cho ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse. Dio, en cambio, la última calada a su cigarro antes de dejarlo caer sobre la nieve para que se apagara. Tiró de la puerta de metal forjado y sintió cómo una placentera oleada de aire caliente le golpeaba la cara.

Hacía frío.

* * *

—¡Te digo que no está!

—¿Estás segura de que no la cambiaste de sitio?

—¡Claro que no! Te lo he dicho ya cuatro veces. Aquí, aquí mismo. ¡Estaba aquí!

Mientras colgaba el abrigo en un perchero tan ruinoso que bien podría haber sido un veterano de la guerra de las Maldivas, Cho observó divertida la escena. Era lo mismo de siempre: ella perdía los nervios y de su boca salían sapos y culebras. Pero, al final, todo acababa apareciendo y, aunque se empeñara en culpar a los demás, casi siempre la culpable era ella. Cierto que Susan Bones no era precisamente la lumbrera del Ministerio, pero no dejaba de ser menos cierto que….

—Hermione: siempre te pones de los nervios y al final las cosas acaban apareciendo —dijo Cho, dejándose caer sobre la silla que había frente a su mesa al tiempo que le dedicaba a Susan una sonrisa de apoyo.

Hermione clavó su mirada en ella con fastidio.

—¿Alguien te ha dado vela en este entierro? Porque creo que en ningún momento he pedido tu opinión, Cho. Además, ni siquiera sabes de qué estábamos hablando.

—Cierto, no es mi entierro —contestó Cho impasible. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los dardos envenenados de Hermione: siempre iban dirigidos a ella. —Pero tus ataques de histeria nos afectan a todos. Me parece que eso es un _cirio_ enorme que debemos aguantar en este entierro al que nos invitas a diario. Gracias.

Susan Bones sonrió por lo bajo y Hermione bufó con tanta fuerza que el soplido consiguió apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara.

—¡Por fin! —dijo de repente, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos los problemas; también a su mal humor. Se agachó y se incorporó con una carpeta de documentos que parecía haber sacado del cajón de su mesa.

—¿Quizá un elfo doméstico la puso allí mientras limpiaba? —se burló Cho al ver la carpeta, entrelazando los dedos como lo haría el cristiano que se arrodilla ante un confesionario. —O quizá una ráfaga despiadada de viento decidió ponerla allí pensando que estaría mucho más segura en el cajón de tu mesa. Hay cosas que ni la magia puede explicar, ¿verdad, Susan?

Susan Bones volvió a reprimir otra sonrisilla de complicidad. Al verla, Hermione la fusiló con la mirada, pero luego desvió los ojos para encararse con Cho. Quiso decir algo, pero sus labios apenas temblaron imperceptiblemente y su mente se quedó en blanco.

Oh, cómo la odiaba. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en Bulgaria? La repartición de fuerzas era muy simple: tú en Bulgaria, yo en Inglaterra. Así todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Pero no. Los jefes habían decidido que el trabajo de Cho era demasiado valioso como para dejar que se desperdiciara en aquella pequeña oficina perdida en las montañas búlgaras.

Así, sin previo aviso, Cho había aparecido una mañana de marzo en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina. Llevaba apenas una pequeña maleta rosa —ultra femenina, tan pretenciosa como su dueña, pensó Hermione en aquel momento—, su varita y muchas ganas de regresar a casa tras un duro exilio en el que trataba desesperadamente de demostrar que ella podía ser tan buen auror como cualquiera.

En un principio pensó que podían llevarse bien, que ¡eh! el pasado debía quedar enterrado en el fichero archivado en la "P" de "pasado" y que a ella no le importaba si en su momento Cho se había comportado como una niña malcriada, celosa de su relación con Harry.

Ahora eran adultas. Ahora tenían otras prioridades. Ahora habían madurado.

Y… ahora… no se soportaban.

A ojos de Hermione, Cho era irracional, fatua, chula y prepotente. Había cambiado, decían las buenas lenguas. Oh, sí, claro, ¡vaya si lo había hecho! Ahora llevaba esas gafas de pasta, de seudo-—intelectual con aspiraciones a premio Nobel de la belleza —si es que tal cosa existía—. Y se daba esos aires de grandeza. Aires de haber estado "ahí fuera, ya sabes, en el campo de batalla, donde nunca estás a salvo", le había dicho nada más llegar de su destierro búlgaro.

_Donde Hermione nunca había estado_. Eso era realmente lo que quería decir.

Habían pasado meses trabajando codo con codo, pero ni siquiera el tiempo había sido capaz de limar sus asperezas: raro era el día que la Gryffindor no se despertaba con ganas de estrangularla. Y si por una extraña alineación de los astros ese se daba, seguramente se trataba de una jornada en la que ninguna tenía que trabajar.

Curiosamente, todos en el Ministerio la adoraban. Como lo habían hecho sus absurdas hordas de admiradores en el colegio. Las mujeres querían estar cerca de ella porque despertaba la admiración de los hombres. Los hombres querían meterse en sus bragas. Tan simple y llano como eso.

Y las neuronas de Cho, según Hermione, funcionaban al ritmo del fru fru de su corta falda. Porque seguía siendo tan corta como en el colegio, indecentemente corta cuando asomaba por la abertura de su túnica. Oh, no. A ella no podía engañarla y hacerle pensar que ahora era profunda o que le interesaba algo más que una bragueta forrada de pasta.

Luego estaba lo de Banks. Claro. Almas gemelas. Él la invitaba a cenar y ella, duramente, lo rechazaba una y otra vez. O eso pensaban todos. Pero a ella no podía engañarla. Hermione estaba convencida de que algún día se descubriría el pastel y que por fin se confirmarían los escasos rumores que aseguraban que Cho y Banks tenían más que un tira y afloja cada dos viernes. A la misma hora. En el mismo sitio. Cada dos viernes por la mañana él le proponía una cena romántica. Era una función repetitiva que se sabía de memoria y a la cual estaba harta de asistir.

Las manos de Hermione agarraron su túnica por detrás con la intención de plegarla meticulosamente antes de sentarse. Era un movimiento estudiado, el que le concedería unos valiosos segundos para responderle con una contestación aún más venenosa, un contraataque que curara su orgullo malherido. Nadie, NADIE, se burla así de una Gryffindor, de una Hermione, de una heroína condecorada con varias medallas que había sido decisiva en la lucha contra….

—¿Café?

Hermione se giró y vio la cabeza de Harry asomada por la puerta abierta de su oficina.

—¡Hola, Cho! Susan… —saludó el muchacho.

Miró a derecha e izquierda. Tanto Susan como Cho parecían concentradas en revisar los documentos secretos sobre una nueva misión que se estaba gestando. Ellas sólo habían saludado con un _holaharry_ rápido, todo junto, sin separar la vista de lo que estaban haciendo, acostumbradas como estaban a sus visitas.

—Sí —concedió Hermione, aliviada al ver que la rutina parecía haber fraguado una tregua entre ellas—, no me vendría mal uno.

Harry pareció el tono raro que había empleado su amiga porque en ese momento frunció el ceño y sus ojos fueron directamente a Cho, como si buscara en ella una respuesta a la ironía de sus palabras.

—No dejes que se lo tome demasiado cargado, Harry —pidió la Ravenclaw con desparpajo, sin molestarse en separar la mirada de los documentos que estaba ojeando.—. Hoy los ánimos están... algo… exaltados.

Los ojos de Harry aplaudieron disimuladamente la broma de Cho. No quería que Hermione lo notara, pero cada vez le caía mejor. Había cambiado mucho en aquellos años y no podía entender cómo Hermione no era capaz de apreciarlo como lo hacía él —todo el mundo, en realidad—. Quiso contestarle con otro comentario ingenioso, pero entonces sintió la furiosa mano de Hermione tirando de la manga de su túnica, dirigiéndole hacia la salida.

—¡Chao! —consiguió decir apresuradamente cuando fue empujado hacia fuera. —. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras se colocaba la túnica y los dos caminaban hacia la máquina de café.

—¡No la aguanto más! —Hermione estaba fuera de sí. Hacía aspavientos y hablaba tan alto que algunas personas de los cubículos contiguos estiraron la cabeza para ver de quién era esa voz. —. Es estúpida, arrogante y me hace la vida imposible. O me trasladan a mí o la trasladan a ella, pero yo ya estoy cansada de estar en su equipo. Te juro que tengo al menos cien razones para odiar a Cho.

—Pues ella es encantadora contigo…

—Ahí tienes la ciento uno…

Harry sintió ganas de reír, pero había aprendido a no dar demasiada importancia a sus arranques de ira cada vez que el nombre de Cho salía a colación.

—Ten —una bolsa de plástico chocó contra un brazo de Hermione.

—¿Qué es?

—Ron me pidió que te lo diera a ti. Es una camiseta que me prestó la semana pasada cuando fuimos al estadio.

Harry y Ron solían pasar las tardes de domingo jugando al quidditch. Desde que habían empezado a trabajar, aquél era el pasatiempo dominguero favorito de los chicos, la única manera que tenían de estar en contacto con otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts que también se habían apuntado al torneo amateur por equipos.

—Bien —dijo la chica tomando la bolsa—. ¿¡Pero la has escuchado!? —insistió—. "No dejes que se lo tome muy cargado, Harry" "Hoy están los ánimos muy exaltados, Harry" ¡Ja! ¡Está coqueteando contigo!

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando? ¡Esa es una vieja historia! Creo que lo último que haría Cho ahora mismo es coquetear conmigo.

—Eso lo dices porque no te has fijado en cómo te mira. Pero yo sí. Un día de estos te descuidas y te acorrala en el ascensor, ya lo verás.

Harry se quedó embobado mirando a ningún punto en concreto y de repente puso una cara placentera, como si la idea no le desagradara lo más mínimo.

—¡Harry! —protestó Hermione al notarlo—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? Debes admitir que no estaría mal un _encuentro_ en el trabajo con los memorandos por únicos testigos, ¿hum?

Hermione le dio un codazo, pero sonrió con la broma._ No, no estaría nada mal_. Pero eso nunca lo admitiría. Ni delante de él ni delante de nadie, pensó cuando llegaron a la máquina del café.

* * *

—Granger, a mi despacho.

Hermione se giró sobresaltada. Le pasaba siempre que escuchaba aquella voz. Poderosa, tajante, la voz de un mago experimentado que escondía en sus cuerdas vocales toda una partitura de aventuras inenarrables. La muchacha se levantó con la varita en ristre, que bajó rápidamente para que su nerviosismo no se notara. Siguió aquellas anchas espaldas hasta una puerta de madera maciza, y se quedó esperando en el umbral.

Tras ocupar su asiento, Kingsley Shacklebolt la miró con extrañeza.

—Pase, Granger, no tenemos todo el día —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento.

Las cortinas semi bajadas del despacho del jefe de aurores no le dejaron ver hasta entonces que había otra persona allí esperando. Pero cuando dio dos pasos notó por el rabillo del ojo quién era. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Cho, sonriéndole con diversión. Parecía estar disfrutando de la cara que había puesto.

Lentamente, todavía extrañada, tomó asiento en la silla que le indicaba Shacklebolt. Aquella inesperada reunión despertó en ella tanta curiosidad que ya no le pareció relevante que Cho también estuviera allí.

—Presten atención, esto es importante —la voz autoritaria de Shacklebolt pareció retumbar en el interior de su despacho. El poderoso mago hizo una floritura con su varita y sobre la pintura blanca de la pared comenzaron a proyectarse varias imágenes. —. Alcor Beckinsale —afirmó el jefe de aurores dando por sentado que ambas estaban familiarizadas con la fotografía que apareció ante ellas—. Un tipo sumamente peligroso. Profesor ilegal de Artes Oscuras. Ha dado clase a algunas de las familias más importantes del Reino Unido, aunque ahora parece estar retirado de este negociado suyo y vive plácidamente en Durness, una pequeña localidad escocesa. Probablemente, ex mortífago y ex seguidor de Lord Voldemort —ni Cho ni Hermione se inmutaron al escuchar el nombre antes prohibido del poderoso hechicero—, aunque nunca haya podido demostrarse su vinculación con los caídos. Creemos que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Nuestros contactos en Escocia nos han informado de que Backinsale está tratando de rodearse de un nutrido grupo de grandes magos cultivados en las Artes Oscuras. Aquelarres, reuniones en tabernas y cementerios, sacrificios de animales… las habladurías son infinitas. Hay demasiados rumores circulando por ahí para hacerles caso. Aún así, de todos es sabido que Backinsale no es trigo limpio y sospechamos que está tramando algo. _Tendrán_ que vigilarle. Quiero una vigilancia día y noche, a todas horas, sin descanso. _Vuelvan_ aquí cuando se sepan hasta su talla de su zapato. ¿Comprendido?

—¿Tendrán? —preguntó Hermione con la cara desencajada.

—¿Vuelvan? —repitió Cho, no menos horrorizada que la morena.

Shacklebolt las miró de hito en hito, sin comprender qué parte de su mensaje no había quedado claro.

—¿Tienen algún problema con el uso del plural? —preguntó con tono de pocos amigos. En los tiempos de la Orden del Fénix había sido una persona afable, pero durante el desempeño de su trabajo se volvía bastante imperativo. —. Ya me han oído, ¿a qué están esperando? Parten para Escocia mañana por la mañana.

—Pero… señor… nosotras —tartamudeó levemente Hermione, impresionada por la noticia y porque no quería oponerse a las órdenes directas de su superior.

—Granger —la atajó Shacklebolt—, si piensa que no estoy informado de lo que ocurre bajo el techo de mi Oficina, está usted muy equivocada. Soy perfectamente consciente de los juegos de jardín de infancia que ustedes dos se traen entre manos. Y debo decir que me importan un verdadero carajo. A partir de ahora, ustedes dos serán un equipo y trabajarán como tal. No habrá malas caras. No habrá protestas ni reclamaciones. No quiero escuchar una sola queja en el tiempo que dure el desempeño de esta misión. Deberán aprender a trabajar juntas si quieren seguir perteneciendo a la Oficina de Aurores. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Las dos muchachas se miraron desconcertadas.

—Cristalino, señor —ironizó Cho. Pero lo hizo de una manera tan subrepticia que Shacklebolt no encontró motivos para llamarla al orden. Los ojos de Hermione la apuñalaron con enfado; Cho se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Bien. Suficiente. Encontrarán un informe detallado sobre Beckinsale en sus mesas. Estúdienlo con atención antes de partir. Pueden retirarse.


	2. Tira y no aflojes

**Capítulo 2**

**-Tira (y no aflojes)-**

No era un buen momento para quejarse. El horno no estaba para bollos y Hermione lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tras la última guerra, la Oficina de Aurores se había quedado exangüe. Era un moribundo necesitado de urgente savia nueva. Demasiadas bajas. Demasiadas mutilaciones en los últimos tiempos. La guerra se había llevado por delante a algunos de sus mejores aurores y a los responsables del departamento no les había quedado más remedio que aceptar en sus filas a niñatos recién salidos de Hogwarts. Para colmo, la preparación que habían recibido había sido mínima. Poco más que un curso acelerado en la Academia de Aurores.

Para una bruja como Hermione aquello había sido (casi) suficiente. Casi, porque todavía se sentía muy insegura en el desempeño de su trabajo. Poco a poco iba aprendiendo a desarrollarlo, pero nunca parecía ser bastante. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo y, acostumbrada como estaba a destacar en todo, le resultaba muy frustrante sentir esa desventaja respecto a algunos de sus compañeros. Por si toda esta presión no fuera poca, aquella era la primera misión de Hermione más allá de los límites fronterizos ingleses.

La primera.

Si fallaba a la hora de demostrar su valía, su capacidad quedaría en entredicho para siempre. La comunidad mágica pensaría que, en el pasado, sus hazañas contra Voldemort y los Mortífagos habían sido fruto del azar, no de verdadero talento.

Justo al contrario que Cho.

_Ella no lo necesita_, pensó.

Durante todo un año –los escasos meses que las separaban en edad- ella había tenido ocasión de meterse a los jefes en el bolsillo desempeñando una difícil misión en las rocosas montañas búlgaras. Así que si alguien tendría que haberse quejado del emparejamiento, ésa era Cho, no Hermione. Pero la maldita tan sólo había rezongado un segundo y luego se había callado como una perra.

_Como una perra_, pensó, y el insulto emitido en silencio la alivió momentáneamente. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga antes de girar la llave con enfado para abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola! –la saludó Ron desde el fondo de la casa. Por la hora que era, debía de haberse Aparecido apenas unos segundos antes. Vio una cabeza pelirroja aproximarse hasta ella por el pasillo-. ¿Qué tal tu día? El mío ha sido una mierda. Esos malditos contrabandistas… ¡Se las saben todas, los cabrones!

Su novia no contestó en el acto, pero se sintió aliviada al recibir un tibio beso del pelirrojo. Tiró su bolso encima el sofá y se dejó caer en él, derrumbada. Se fijó en que Ron tenía un arañazo en la mejilla derecha y lo señaló con el dedo:

-¿Han sido ellos o sus dragones? –bromeó.

Ron se llevó la mano a la herida, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los contrabandistas? No, no –dijo, tomando asiento junto a ella-. Es que tenía hambre. Me he Aparecido demasiado rápido: ¡Casi me dejo atrás la mejilla!

Hermione hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Ron era tan descuidado a veces que todavía le resultaba increíble que le hubieran asignado aquel trabajo de búsqueda y captura de contrabandistas de dragones en Polonia. No estaba mal para un novato. Lejos, aunque bien pagado; pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar una Aparición a la hora de la cena y otra bien temprano por la mañana, de vuelta a Polonia para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? –le preguntó mientras daba un mordisco voraz a un mendrugo de pan que había afanado en la cocina.

-Me han dado una misión. En Escocia –le explicó ella secamente.

-¡Pero efo ef fantáftico! –Ron se levantó con excitación, tenía la boca llena y expulsaba miguitas de pan al hablar. Su entusiasmo era normal, habida cuenta de que Hermione llevaba meses quejándose porque no le asignaban ninguna misión verdaderamente importante.

-Con Cho.

-Oh –Ron se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el asiento, lentamente, con cara de circunstancias-. Pero no tiene por qué ser tan malo –le dijo, tras tragar con dificultad. Trataba de ser positivo-, seguramente serán un par de semanas, podrás volver para las cenas como hago yo y luego…

-…Tenemos que vigilar al individuo en cuestión las 24 horas. Shacklebolt ha ordenado que no regresemos hasta que sepamos la talla de su zapato. Literalmente. La mayoría de los días no podré venir ni a cenar.

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron con tristeza sobre la alfombra. Sentía tanta rabia que las lágrimas se le apelotonaron en los ojos, pugnando por salir. El pelirrojo rodeó su espalda con su brazo y tiró de ella hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en su pecho.

-Vamos, anímate –le dijo, sacudiéndola ligeramente-. Sé que Cho no es tu persona favorita, pero seguro que luego no es para tanto –aunque sus palabras sonaban huecas, como si no tuviera demasiada fe en ellas-. ¿Cuándo os marcháis?

-Mañana.

Ron esbozó un gesto de preocupación que Hermione no fue capaz de ver, apoyada como estaba contra su pecho. Pero luego, misteriosamente, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Y es que iba a ser sumamente interesante ver a su novia peleándose todo el día con Cho. Pensó que hubiera pagado por verlo: estaba seguro de que iban a saltar chispas entre ellas dos.

* * *

Cho cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su casa y se topó de bruces con su rutina. El vestíbulo se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, más propio de un santuario sin profanar que de la casa de una joven de veintipocos años. La luz estaba apagada y olía a cerrado. Otra vez había olvidado abrir las ventanas para airearla. Cuando pulsó el interruptor de la luz, se escuchó el maullido de un gato y los ruidos de unas sigilosas pezuñas caminando en dirección a ella. El animal empezó a ronronear en señal de bienvenida mientras se restregaba contra su pierna.

-¿Tienes hambre? –el gato maulló en señal de protesta-. Sí, te entiendo: yo también.

Cho se agachó para recogerlo y se dirigió a la cocina mientras le acariciaba el suave pelaje blanco. Pasó de largo una mesita alta en donde reposaba una fotografía estática que no pudo evitar mirar de refilón, con cierta amargura. Aquello ya había acabado y, sin embargo, Cho se sentía incapaz de deshacerse de la maldita fotografía o de rehacer convenientemente su vida. Se enfadó consigo misma cuando un líquido ácido, una bilis ingrata, empezó a llenar su estómago, provocándole un malestar que le quitó instantáneamente el hambre. Quizá es que todo estaba demasiado reciente… Debía darse más tiempo para olvidar.

Pensó en llamar a Marietta. O quizá a sus padres. Cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar una voz amiga que le dijera que todo iba a salir a pedir de boca. Incluso si Hermione Granger se empeñaba en hacer de su vida un infierno. Pero ella no iba a consentírselo. Eso estaba claro.

-Esperemos un rato más, si acaso.

Hermione miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera. El primer día de su misión juntas y Cho llegaba tarde. Los últimos diez minutos los había pasado tratando de entretener a Vicky Rivers con una de esas conversaciones estúpidas que tan nerviosa la ponían. Que si el tiempo estaba muy malo, que mañana hará bueno aunque puede que nieve un poco más y se dice que este año no tendremos verano.

-Será mejor que dejemos los bañadores entreteniendo a los Boggart del desván -había bromeado Vicky. Y Hermione le había reído la gracia con una sonrisa desganada.

¿Pero dónde estaba Cho? _Fumando_, pensó, _fumándose la vida antes de venir a trabajar_. Cómo odiaba que perdiera el tiempo a golpe de nicotina.

Se fijó en Rivers, que estaba hojeando una de las estúpidas revistas de cotilleos que Susan Bones apilaba sobre su mesa. Parecía tranquila. Ni se había inmutado por el retraso. Bueno, si a ella no le molestaba, a Hermione sí. Empezó a merodear con nerviosismo por la habitación, de lado a lado. De vez en cuando Rivers levantaba los ojos de la revista disimuladamente, como si le hiciera gracia la alteración de Hermione.

Ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso.

Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…

-No hay prisa, Hermione –escuchó que le decía Rivers, todavía sin mirarla, mientras pasaba despreocupadamente otra página-. A veces estos trámites llevan su tiempo, Chang lo sabe de sobra.

Hermione no contestó. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada, remendada a las comisuras de sus labios.

Diecinueve…

Cuando su reloj de pulsera indicó que había alcanzado los veintitrés minutos de retraso, la cabeza de Cho apareció tras la puerta del despacho que compartían.

-¡Llegas tarde! –le recriminó inmediatamente.

Cho la inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Luego sonrió. Vicky Rivers por fin cerró la revista.

-Buenos días, Granger. Me alegro de que esta noche hayas descansado lo suficiente para ladrarme de buena mañana –le contestó con sorna. Cho se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero y tomó asiento al lado de la secretaria de la Oficina de Aurores-. Perdona el retraso, Vicky, no podía irme sin esto –extrajo algo de una bolsa de plástico y Hermione vio que eran unas bolsitas de lo que parecía ¿chocolate?-. Estoy segura de que en Escocia no venden uno tan bueno como éste.

La Gryffindor la miró fascinada. Aquello era inconcebible. ¡Ja! _Ahora espera la reprimenda de Vicky_.

-¡Oh! ¡Es mi marca favorita! –exclamó de pronto la secretaria. Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación-. ¿Dónde lo compras tú?

Cho estaba a punto de contestar cuando dos manos se posaron firmemente sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido seco. Hermione se inclinó hacia ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estoy segura de que el mundo del chocolate y sus variantes son apasionantes, pero, ¿podemos empezar ya? Algunas llevamos esperando más de veinte minutos –les espetó.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de asombro y, entonces, Vicky Rivers se levantó.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos –sacó con resignación algunos documentos de una carpeta que llevaba y comenzó a darles las pertinentes instrucciones-. Éstas son vuestras identificaciones. Debéis presentarlas a nuestro contacto en Escocia tan pronto lleguéis allí. En esta ocasión, no es conveniente que os Aparezcáis: usad este traslador que os llevará directamente a nuestra oficina en Edimburgo –Rivers dejó sobre la mesa una lata aplastada de cerveza Heineken. Cho sonrió al verla. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-. Allí os está esperando Tim, uno de nuestros aurores más veteranos. Él os dará las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar hasta Durness. Recordad que tenéis que enseñarle vuestras identificaciones de auror, además de la contraseña.

-¿Qué contraseña? –preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Está todo en esta carpeta, ¿verdad? –Cho no miró directamente a la Gryffindor, sino que buscó la confirmación de la secretaria.

-Así es. Está todo en la carpeta que se os dio anoche.

_Touché_.

Por alguna razón, a Hermione le pareció que la Ravenclaw había ganado el primer round. Cho se había llevado el gato al agua en sus narices.

Era tal su desconcierto que abrió la carpeta en busca de la aludida contraseña. El día anterior había leído al menos tres veces su contenido pero no había visto la contraseña del diablo. Y ahora estaba allí. Era perfectamente visible. Estaba escrita en letras rojas en el encabezado de la primera hoja. ¡Letras que incluso brillaban y parpadeaban!

_Buen trabajo, Hermione_.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo –dijo Vicky, dando su tarea por finalizada-. ¿Alguna duda?

¿Sólo "alguna"? ¡La Gryffindor tenía cientos de preguntas! Pero se las tragó una por una. Ya había metido la pata una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-No, ninguna –contestó Cho.

-Buena suerte entonces, chicas. ¡Alerta permanente! –les dijo la secretaria, aludiendo a la frase favorita de Ojoloco, que se había convertido en el lema de la Oficina de Aurores. Vicky les guiñó un ojo y salió por donde había entrado media hora antes.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas en silencio bajo la mirada atenta de Cho, que ya estaba preparada para partir. Llevaba de nuevo la minúscula maletita rosa que le había visto tras su regreso de Bulgaria. Ella, en cambio, parecía un soldado de guerra con aquella inmensa mochila que portaba a sus espaldas. No era culpa suya no haber encontrado una más pequeña en toda la casa: ¡El maldito Ron se las había llevado todas a Polonia!

Cho sonrió disimuladamente al ver que se desequilibraba hacia un lado al intentar ponérsela sobre los hombros. Estaba segura de que había hecho un hechizo reductor para empaquetar el contenido, pero eso no impedía que siguiera pesando lo suyo. Así que, antes de ponerse el abrigo, hizo un encantamiento disimulado con su varita e inmediatamente la mochila de Hermione se hizo mucho más ligera sobre sus hombros.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó Cho.

La Gryffindor, sorprendida del aligeramiento imprevisto de su petate, echó la vista atrás y frunció el entrecejo, como si no lo comprendiera. Asintió con la cabeza, todavía aturdida por el cambio, y le iba a preguntar algo cuando Harry apareció en la puerta.

-¡Aquí estás! Tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras ido –dijo el muchacho. Parecía feliz de haberla encontrado.

-No, tuvimos una serie de… contratiempos –arrastró las palabras al tiempo que miraba intencionadamente a Cho. Ella pareció entender la indirecta porque se disculpó, dijo que esperaría en el pasillo y salió de la oficina.

-Te he traído esto –le dijo entonces Harry, tendiéndole una especie de fardo.

-¿Qué e…? Oh, Harry, ¡no puedo aceptarlo! –Hermione extendió lo que parecía una prenda de ropa y una parte de la oficina desapareció por completo.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Harry-. Ron se la llevó unos días cuando tuvo que cazar a ese contrabandista de huevos de dragón. No seas tonta. Yo no tengo ninguna misión por ahora y no la necesito. Si vas a tener que espiar a Beckinsale, la vas a necesitar.

Hermione sonrió y acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Pero si la necesitas, me lo dirás, ¿prometido? –le ordenó mientras metía la capa de invisibilidad en su mochila, junto con el resto de sus cosas.

-Prometido –Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y saludó, como si Hermione fuera su coronel-. Y tú prométeme que tendrás cuidado. No sabemos en qué anda metido ese tipo. Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Cuándo no he tenido cuidado? –protestó Hermione.

-Nunca, pero prométemelo igualmente.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Estaré bien –y por un momento, al posar su mirada en la espalda de Cho, que vio a través del cristal de su oficina, comprendió por qué ahora su mochila apenas pesaba, y supo que sí, que, a pesar de todo, iba a estar bien. (Admitirlo en voz alta… eso ya era pedir demasiado…).

* * *

**N/A: **Segundo capi beteado! (gracias a Gellar también, por su magnífico trabajo. Si queréis leer un buen femslash largo, pasaos por su **"Extraordinario"**. No tiene desperdicio y, así, de paso, le creáis un poco de presión para que actualice pronto, que nos tiene de los nervios con la espera, la muy cerda XDDD).

El tercer capítulo estará muy pronto. Espero colgarlo a finales de esta semana. También he calculado que el fic se dedica a centraros en la situación actual de Cho y Hermione hasta, más o menos, el cuarto capi. Lo digo para avisar, que luego no quiero reclamaciones del tipo "eh! que aquí no pasa nada!". No, no, no, que esas cosas me estresan. Para que una historia quede creíble tiene que ir poco a poco. Así que... paciencia, folks XDDD

Alguien preguntó por ahí qué pasaba con mis otros fics. La respuesta es que no pasa nada, literalmente. No es que no quiera continuarlos, es que me han desmotivado temporalmente y estas cosas no se pueden forzar. Estoy esperando que me pase con ellos lo que me pasó con éste: que un día los relea, tenga tiempo, me entre esa fiebre de escribir-esbribir (y escribir) y los acabe de un tirón. Suena imposible, pero, creedme, no lo es. Yo suelo actuar por impulsos en estas cosas.

Y creo que nada más (siempre me enrollo cual persiana en las notas de autor, jajaja). Os mando besotes a los que andáis por ahí, gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews y hasta la próxima!


	3. De paseo, tú y yo

**Capítulo 3**

**-De paseo, tú y yo-**

Como país satélite de la guerra, la vida en Escocia era mucho más tranquila que en Inglaterra. A decir verdad, aquel era el destino indicado para el viejo Timothy, un auror demasiado activo para retirarse y demasiado vago para seguir en la primera línea de la vieja guardia. De ahí que los últimos años los hubiera pasado en Edimburgo, la capital, donde podía beber a mansalva con sus amigos del vecindario, atender de vez en cuando la llegada de algún novato enviado desde la oficina central y, básicamente, para darse a la buena vida de auror destinado en un puesto tranquilo.

Estaba desayunando su tradicional café con aguardiente junto a unos apetitosos huevos escalfados, con la barriga colgando de la silla, los tirantes de su pantalón cada vez más tensos sobre su pecho a medida que daba un nuevo bocado, y tarareando una canción de un extinto grupo de los años 50 mientras ojeaba las noticias del día, cuando oyó aquel estruendo. Acto seguido notó cómo una especie de trueno volcaba la mesa sobre el suelo, llevándose por delante el café y sus huevos escalfados. Con los ojos muy abiertos, el viejo auror se fijó en que había dos personas tumbadas sobre el parqué, murmurando quejas, doloridas.

-¡Por las bragas de Circe! –exclamó con tanta fuerza que su bigotito nevado osciló sobre su labio superior. El viejo Tim se levantó con pesadez y fue hasta las dos personas que se habían estrellado contra la mesa-. Le he dicho mil veces a esa Rivers que las coordenadas del traslador no son correctas. ¡Siempre igual, por el amor de Merlín! El último chavalito que enviaron del Ministerio se estrelló contra un puchero ardiendo y pasó tres semanas en San Mungo…

Tim negó airosamente con la cabeza y le tendió primero una mano a Cho, que se estaba frotando la frente para aliviar el dolor de haber aterrizado de cabeza. Después ayudó a Hermione, que tenía dolorido el hombro tras haber chocado contra la mesa.

-Ustedes deben de ser Chang y Granger –dijo cuando las dos muchachas consiguieron levantarse. Conocía de sobra a Hermione por los periódicos y a Chang le parecía haberla visto en algún listado de aurores. Las muchachas, todavía mareadas por el trompazo, estrecharon débilmente la mano que les estaba tendiendo el auror.

Luego se quedaron sorprendidas de que éste no dijera nada más. Se había quedado pasmado delante de ellas, mientras sus gordos pulgares jugueteaban con sus tirantes a cuadros y su mostacho se arqueaba en una sonrisa. Parecía estar esperando algo.

-Tu madre es más fea que un boggart transfigurado en Voldemort –dijo de repente Cho para espanto de Hermione.

-¡Cho! –protestó la Gryffindor. ¿A qué venía ahora que insultara a un compañero de trabajo? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

Pero al ver que estas palabras iban acompañadas de la documentación que antes les había dado la secretaria, Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Otra vez había olvidado el asunto de la contraseña.

-Novata, ¿eh? –afirmó Tim, mientras con ojos divertidos analizaba los documentos que las acreditaban como empleadas del Ministerio de Magia.

Cho pensó que era inútil negarlo. Tim era un viejo zorro y probablemente ya se había hecho su propia idea sobre ellas. Le pareció más adecuado dejar las cosas así.

-Bien, todo en orden, como era de esperar –dijo cuando terminó de comprobar la documentación.

Tim les dedicó una sonrisa bonachona y se dirigió pesadamente hacia su escritorio, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo sus malogrados huevos escalfados, desparramados por el suelo. Sus tripas protestaron en el interior de su inmensa barriga y el auror se replanteó en silencio si todavía serían comestibles, a pesar del polvo acumulado durante meses en aquella oficina. El cajón del escritorio renqueó quejumbrosamente al abrirse y de él sacó lo que parecía una llave -Bueno. Aquí está. Es la llave de vuestro palacio –bromeó con ganas, antes de tendérsela a Cho, para fastidio de Hermione-. No esperéis nada del otro mundo, jovencitas: el presupuesto es el presupuesto y no hemos podido estirarlo más. De todos modos, creo que allí os encontraréis muy a gusto. Se trata de una agradable posadita en la plaza central del poblado de Durness. La familia es muy agradable y son viejos conocidos que han trabajado con nosotros en otras ocasiones. Si tenéis cualquier problema, podéis acudir a ellos. El viejo Winehouse es la persona indicada para guiaros con cualquier duda que tengáis sobre la zona. Para cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en avisarnos. No se tarda mucho desde aquí hasta allí. Tan sólo usad la señal estándar de peligro y trataremos de llegar cuanto antes. ¿Comprendido?

Sus últimas experiencias le habían enseñado a no depositar demasiada confianza en las nuevas promociones de aurores, así que esperó a que las chicas asintieran con la cabeza para seguir hablando.

-Para llegar hasta allí tan sólo tenéis que Apareceros en la Posada de Little Winehouse. Si no estoy equivocado, la familia ya os estará esperando. En nuestras oficinas es imposible Aparecerse si el Ministerio no da permiso expreso –se llevó una mano a los riñones y puso una mueca de dolor. Al viejo auror no parecía agradarle la idea de subir las empinadas escaleras del edificio-, pero si bajáis a la calle y os alejáis unos cien metros de la puerta, no tendréis mayores problemas. Bien… creo que eso es todo por ahora ¿Alguna pregunta?

De nuevo Hermione tuvo miles de preguntas pujando por salir de sus labios. Pero de nuevo no dijo nada. Miró a Cho expectante, con la esperanza de que ella sí las tuviera, justo en el momento en que sus labios se movieron ligeramente para decir "no, ninguna, muchas gracias". Tras despedirse de Tim, las dos salieron del pequeño despacho.

-¿Es que tú nunca tienes preguntas? –le recriminó Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras, camino de la salida. Los tablones crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba.

-¿Preguntas? ¿A qué te refieres? –Cho iba detrás y no parecía comprender la naturaleza de aquella pregunta. Frunció el ceño y al caminar escuchó el crujido de la madera estropeada de otro escalón.

-Preguntas. Dudas. Llámalo como quieras. ¿Nunca tienes ninguna?

Cho se encogió de hombros. –Yo creo que está todo muy claro –y como no pudo ver que su compañera rodaba los ojos ante su respuesta, el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellas.

Hasta que se escuchó aquel crujido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Ravenclaw, mirando por encima del hombro de su compañera para ver qué había ocurrido. La madera parecía haber cedido bajo su peso y el pie derecho de la Gryffindor se había quedado encajado en el hueco del peldaño.

Le costó muchísimo reprimir una sonrisa de burla, pero fue de gran ayuda que Hermione realizara un rápido encantamiento para liberarse y seguir andando con toda la dignidad del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por supuesto que estoy bie…..eeeeeeen –y eso fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de abrir la puerta. Luego, todo lo que vio Cho fue que su compañera había resbalado nada más salir a la calle. Su culo reposaba ahora sobre el bloque de hielo que se había cuajado en la entrada de las oficinas del Ministerio. También en Edimburgo hacía frío.

Se apresuró a ayudarla, pero la morena no parecía dispuesta a consentírselo.

-¡Sé hacerlo sola, gracias! –objetó, fastidiada por haber hecho tanto el ridículo aquella mañana. Primero el asunto de la contraseña, después el encuentro con el veterano auror –"Novata", la había llamado. Y lo era, ¿pero hacía falta recordárselo?-, después el escalón y ahora un patinazo en toda regla por culpa del hielo.

No.

No estaba de humor para dejarse ayudar. Menos aún por Cho.

A la Ravenclaw no pareció molestarle su contestación. Simplemente puso una cara que venía a decir "como tú quieras" y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para extraer el paquete de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió, dando la espalda a Hermione, que todavía estaba luchando por incorporarse. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, miró fijamente el cigarrillo de Cho.

-Más te vale fumar ahora, porque, cuando lleguemos a Durness, no esperes fumar en _mi_ habitación.

-¿_Tu_ habitación? –Cho arqueó una ceja con desconcierto.

-Sí, al menos en la mía. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en la tuya. Pero en la mía no esperes entrar con eso.

Cho esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, como si supiera algo que Hermione no sabía. Parecía absolutamente complacida con su enfado. Dio otra calada a su cigarro y echó a andar por la nieve detrás de ella.

* * *

-Y ésta es su habitación –el posadero abrió una puerta de madera rústica y reveló el contenido que había tras ella. Apenas dos camas separadas por una exigua mesita de noche en la que titilaba una lámpara de tulipa amarillenta. No era una mala habitación. Sólo tenía una decoración un poco lugareña (que incluía un horroroso papel de pared decorado con coloridas flores ornamentales), demasiado obsoleta para el gusto de las dos muchachas. Cho caminó con seguridad hacia su interior y depositó su maletita rosa sobre la colcha de una de las camas. Comprobó que había un armario al lado y decidió que ese sería el suyo.

-Bien, nos vemos, Cho –se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se miró al posadero, que la inspeccionó como si intentara averiguar por qué aquella muchacha se había quedado allí plantada, mirándole.

-Si necesitan algo, estaré abajo –dijo el hombre, arrastrando los pies envueltos en unas inmensas pantuflas para darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

-Un momento –el posadero se giró-, ¿no va a enseñarme mi habitación? –preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-La acaba de ver –replicó él-, está justo detrás de usted –y señaló la puerta que ella había cerrado. El hombre meneó la cabeza y desapareció escaleras abajo.

_¡No!_

Hermione se quedó petrificada en el pasillo. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No solo tenía que compartir misión con Cho, sino que ahora también tenía que compartir habitación con ella. Su cara era un verdadero poema. Se quedó completamente pálida hasta que unas risas que procedían del interior hicieron que le subiera rápidamente la sangre a la cabeza.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y desconchara levemente la pintura. Cho estaba tirada sobre la que ahora era su cama; tenía el rostro cubierto con una revista y aunque ya no se escuchaba su risa, Hermione estaba segura de que había una sonrisa burlona tras las hojas de la publicación.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. No sabía cómo, pero Cho acababa saliéndose con la suya. Su pasatiempo favorito parecía ser ponerla en ridículo delante de todos. Como aquella vez recién llegada de Bulgaria.

-Espero que no encuentren problemas en trabajar juntas a partir de ahora –pero lo que verdaderamente quería decir Shaklebolt era "no quiero ni un solo problema a partir de ahora". Eso quedaba más que claro por la mirada que les había dedicado a ambas-. Chang: usted ya sabe cómo funciona esto. Confío en que ayude a Granger con cualquier contratiempo que pueda presentarse.

-Por supuesto, señor –afirmó y rápidamente se dirigió a ella-, Hermione: ¿Necesitas ayuda con esos memorandos? Veo que los estás plegando al revés.

Hermione palideció al fijarse en el memorando que tenía entre las manos. Cho tenía razón. Lo estaba haciendo todo al revés. Era una novata, eso estaba claro. Pero no saber ni cómo doblar un memorando delante de tu jefe era imperdonable. Y Cho no había desaprovechado la ocasión de hacerlo notar.

Lo cierto es que lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo. Trataba simplemente de ayudar. Pero su ofrecimiento fue malinterpretado por Hermione, que a partir de entonces vio en Cho Chang a una rival, no una compañera. La Gryffindor estaba convencida de que todas estas muestras de compañerismo no eran más que medallas que trataba de colgarse. Y así, su relación comenzó a tensarse como un alambre, hasta que la Ravenclaw se rindió y tomó a Hermione por un caso perdido.

-No tiene ninguna gracia –dijo, caminando con dignidad hacia la otra cama para dejar caer su mochila sobre ella.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –respondió Cho, tratando de disimular-, yo no he oído a nadie reírse.

Cho se tapó aún más la cara con la revista, pero dejó escapar un hipido al tratar de contener la risa. Hermione rodó los ojos. Abrió su mochila, pero se quedó mirando con desconfianza la cama donde estaba la Ravenclaw.

-Creo que deberíamos sortear las camas –propuso, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Sortearlas? –Cho bajó la revista. Aquello ya no parecía hacerle tanta gracia-. ¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer algo así?

-Hmmm… déjame pensar –aunque el sarcasmo era más que evidente, Hermione fingió estar buscando una idea. Hasta elevó teatralmente la vista al techo, como si se hubiera iluminado una bombilla encima de su cabeza-. No sé, ¿quizá porque te has quedado con la cama más grande?

-Yo llegué antes. Pero tú puedes irte a tu habitación. Seguro que allí encuentras lo que quieres.

Hermione decidió ignorarla completamente y sacó un sickle del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Qué prefieres: ¿cara o cruz?

-Me es indiferente. No pienso moverme –anunció Cho con tozudez, abriendo su revista en la página donde la había cerrado.

-¡Claro que te moverás!

-No, no lo haré.

-Esa cama es más grande y tú lo sabes.

-Haberla elegido antes.

-Cho: te lo advierto. ¡Sal-de–la–cama!

-Si quieres que me baje, tendrás que obligarme.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Hermione cruzó la habitación como una exhalación y con un hábil movimiento de varita hizo que la colcha de la cama acabara en el suelo, arrastrando a la Ravenclaw con ella.

-¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo? –protestó Cho, con el trasero dolorido por el impacto. Miró hacia arriba y vio con incredulidad que el colchón se elevaba en el aire, la puerta se abría y a golpe de varita Hermione lo dirigía hacia el exterior.

-Lo que tú me has pedido: obligarte. Además, he pensado que si tú te quedas con la cama, yo me quedo con el colchón. Es un trato justo, ¿no?

Cho se puso en pie. Tenía la varita en alto y le temblaba la mano. Estaba furiosa.

-¡Devuelve el colchón a su sitio!

-¡Ve tú a buscarlo! En estos momentos debe de estar camino de la calle. ¡El colchón tenía ganas de dar un paseo!

-¡Como sigas así, la que se va a ir de paseo eres tú, Granger! –la amenazó Cho, golpeando nerviosamente su varita contra la palma de la mano.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –se sorprendió Hermione-. ¿En serio me estás amenazando? ¡Ja! Puedo dejarte en el sitio en medio segundo, Cho, y aún me sobraría medio giro de varita.

-Lo que tú digas. Mira cómo tiemblo de miedo...

Cho se puso en guardia.

Hermione estaba preparada para atacar.

Y justo en ese momento…

Toc, toc, toc.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritaron las dos al unísono.

Una cabeza asomó tímidamente por la puerta. Era el señor Winehouse, el posadero. Sus ojos recorrieron con miedo la habitación, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por qué un colchón había bajado por la escalera delante de sus narices. O por qué el citado colchón estaba aporreando la puerta de entrada de la posada. O a qué extraño motivo obedecía que la almohada hubiera salido corriendo tras el colchón y ahora tratara de limpiar el cristal que estaba al lado de la puerta.

No.

Esas cosas no se preguntaban. Esas cosas hechas por aurores eran demasiado extrañas y el señor Winehouse, un squib pácificamente alejado del mundo mágico, tenía la impresión de que uno podía meterse en problemas si pedía explicaciones.

-Oh, pase, señor Winehouse –le invitó Cho al ver que el posadero temblaba como una hoja-. Lo sentimos. No pretendíamos hacer tanto ruido. ¿Hemos sido muy escandalosas?

-Sí, lo sentimos –convino Hermione, atravesándola con la mirada.

-Pe… pen… pensé que… -tartamudeó. Aquel pobre hombre creía que las dos muchachas eran unas brujas muy poderosas y lo último que deseaba era meterse en problemas con ellas. Sin embargo, logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para sacar algo de su bolsillo-… que… que les vendría bien para ubicarse en la zona.

Cho se acercó unos pasos para tomar entre sus manos el pergamino que le estaba tendiendo. Lo abrió con un movimiento preciso y sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Un mapa!

-S…. Sí –farfulló el posadero. Todavía parecía muerto de miedo.

-Oh, señor Winehouse, es usted muy amable. Muchas gracias. Nos será de mucha ayuda, sin duda. ¿No lo crees así, Hermione? –Cho le dio un codazo a la Gryffindor para que le siguiera la corriente. No era aconsejable aterrorizar al posadero apenas iniciado el primer día de misión.

-¡Por supuesto! Muchísimas gracias, señor Winehouse.

-Claro, creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. ¡Hay mucho que hacer! –comentó la Ravenclaw con un lenguaje afectado, pues tenía la esperanza de sonar algo más animada de lo que se sentía-. ¿Vamos?

_Deja de darme órdenes_, pensó Hermione. Pero no lo dijo. En lugar de eso, carraspeó, agarró un bolso de considerable tamaño que se había caído al suelo y asintió.

Las dos muchachas pasaron delante del posadero, camino de la puerta. Pero cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, el señor Winehouse las llamó.

-A… antes de que se vayan, ¿pu… puedo pedirles un favor?

-¡Claro, señor Winehouse!

-¡Lo que usted diga!

-¿Se… sería mucha molestia pedirles que devuelvan el colchón a su cama? Pa… parece muy inquieto. No… no deja de aporrear la puerta. Mi mujer ha tenido que esconderse en un armario… Tiene miedo de que le ataque.

Cho puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular su sonrisa. Sí... mejor sería que se fueran de paseo. Pero las dos, no sólo Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** hola otra vez! Paso por aquí para saludaros porque no hay mucho que decir. La edición de los capítulos va a buen ritmo y creo que el fic estará acabado en muy poco tiempo. De nuevo gracias por ser tan cariñosos conmigo y un besazo! Dudas, reclamaciones, peticiones especiales, loquesea… al GO. Os prometo que da gustirrinín cuando lo aprietas XD


	4. La piedra de su zapato

**Capítulo 4**

**-La piedra de su zapato-**

—¿De veras era necesario sacar el colchón a paseo? ¡Casi matas del susto a esa pobre mujer!

La discusión las había acompañado al exterior de la posada. Cho se había mostrado muy amable con el posadero, levitando el colchón con extrema cautela por las escaleras para que no rozara aquellas paredes pintadas de un inquietante blanco quirófano. Pero al salir a la calle, había retomado convenientemente su enfado con Hermione. Además de su afán por torturarla con bromas sarcásticas.

—¿Y era necesario robar _mi_ cama?

—¿Cómo que _tu_ cama? Ahora no empieces a hacer teatro: sabes mejor que yo que ninguna de las camas era tuya. Tú llegaste después y yo ya me había quedado con una.

—¡Porque ni siquiera me diste opción de elegir! –protestó la Gryffindor, gesticulando con las manos para reforzar con aquel gesto su punto de vista.

—¡Porque te fuiste a _tu_ habitación!

—Oh, eso ha sido rastrero incluso para ti, Cho ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que no había otra habitación y no me lo dijiste! Debería darte vergüenza…

—Se te da muy bien hacerte la víctima, Granger. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

Ella no se hacía la víctima. Bueno, quizá en algún momento. Puede que con Harry y Ron dramatizara un poco cuando ellos menospreciaban una y otra vez su ayuda. ¡Pero es que la daban por sentado! Como si ella estuviera allí para servirles. Hazme esto, hazme aquello. Ayúdame con los deberes. No estoy bien, dame una palmadita en la espalda. O tengo tal complejo de héroe que, a pesar de haberte advertido de que no era una buena idea, lo haces igualmente. Luego ya vendrá Hermione a resolver el entuerto.

Claro que se lo habían dicho más de una vez, pero eso no…

—… No es de tu incumbencia –le espetó con testarudez.

—Eso quiere decir que sí.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí para lo que estamos, Cho, y aquello que no tenga que ver con la misión, me parece que no es asunto tuyo –Hermione la miró con los ojos borrachos de furia. Y si no supiera que todo cuanto pudiera decirle le daba exactamente igual, la Ravenclaw habría jurado que estaban ligeramente humedecidos—. ¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Una gruesa gota impactó fuertemente contra la nariz de Cho, que pestañeó incómoda. Elevó los ojos hacia el cielo y lo encontró cubierto de un espeso manto de nubarrones grises.

—Por esto –dijo, sacando la varita disimuladamente para hacer una floritura con ella.

De su extremo salió una especie de pompa de jabón que la rodeó completamente en el mismo momento en el que un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas.

La pequeña localidad costera de Durness es uno de los parajes más espectaculares de Gran Bretaña. Sus pequeñas calas trufadas de angostas y húmedas grutas cavernosas que habitaron los humanos en otras épocas, son uno de los principales atractivos de este diminuto destino norteño. Y, sin embargo, su despliegue natural de arco iris, puestas de sol, prados interminables teñidos de un verde más intenso que un Avada Kedavra y praderas en donde retozan vacas, mulas, terneros y cabras, evidenciaron desde el principio que esa misión no les iba a resultar sencilla de acometer.

Hermione era quien guiaba la marcha. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a asolar la zona tan pronto dieron sus primeros pasos más allá del confort que les brindaba la posada de Little Winehouse, y la Gryffindor se había visto obligada a realizar otro hechizo impermeable para protegerse de la lluvia. Iba hablando, bueno, farfullando en realidad, mientras caminaba torpemente por un sendero de tierra que se había convertido en barro.

—Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es visitar aquellos sitios donde sabemos que ha estado –alzó la voz, temerosa de que el viento y la lluvia amortiguaran sus palabras—. Puede que sea en vano, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Tiraremos del hilo poco a poco hasta que demos con él y entonces… —miró a derecha e izquierda. Pero estaba sola. No veía a Cho por ningún lado. Se giró para ver si por casualidad se había quedado rezagada y vio que la seguía unos dos metros por detrás—. ¿Te pasa algo? –le gritó—. No tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes?

Cho arrastraba los pies por el barro. Parecía estar realizando un complejo movimiento de patinaje artístico sobre un charco. Corrió unos metros para alcanzar a Hermione, pero se le notaba nerviosa. No separaba la vista de un prado donde unas ovejas balaban quejumbrosamente porque su pastor las estaba apremiando para volver a casa. Con aquella lluvia, no había quien siguiera pastando. Los ojos del hombre brillaron con asombro desde la capucha del impermeable verde que lo protegía de la tormenta. Parecía incapaz de comprender cómo, en el nombre de dios, aquellas dos muchachas no se habían mojado ni la raíz del pelo mientras que él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Y si no fuera porque dos meses atrás le pareció haber visto una escoba voladora aterrizando en el solar contiguo a su granja, o por aquel incidente en el que a su vecino le habían crecido tres dedos por una disputa con aquel tipo que llevaba una extraña capa de color púrpura, habría tratado de indagar más en el misterio. Pero convencido como estaba de que ya había presenciado suficientes episodios paranormales, el pastor meneó la cabeza con fuerza, le arreó a una oveja en el trasero y se convenció a sí mismo de que se trataba de una nube.

Eso es: una nube lenta y pequeñita pequeñita pequeñita –diminuta, de hecho— que no tenía fuerza para descargar agua, y que justo en aquel momento cruzaba el cielo sobre las cabezas de las muchachas.

—TE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE…

—No hace falta que me grites, ¡no estoy sorda! –protestó Cho, molesta por los decibelios que estaba empleando Hermione por miedo a que no la oyera.

La Gryffindor gruñó por lo bajo, pero retomó el tono normal de su voz.

—Te estaba diciendo que a lo mejor deberíamos empezar por los sitios donde parece haber estado Beckin….

—Sssshhhhh. ¿Estás loca?

—¿Qué? –se extrañó la morena—. ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—¿Quieres que nos descubran y nos maten aquí mismo? –Cho se giró para comprobar que nadie las seguía. Luego bajó la voz convenientemente—. ¡No puedes ir gritando el nombre del sospechoso por ahí, como si nada!

La miró. La miró enfadadísima. Pero joder cómo le molestaba que tuviera razón. De todos modos, era evidente que algo estaba ocurriendo. Cho estaba de un humor de perros. A Hermione le daba la sensación de que sería capaz morderle en cualquier momento si se despistaba. Y resultaba completamente ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes parecía encantada de poder discutir con ella.

Además, estaba ese ceño fruncido que tan pocas veces le había visto, y las patadas que les daba a las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino, tampoco eran buena señal. Se fijó en que llevaba las manos embutidas en los bolsillos, hundidas con fuerza en ellos como si estuviera enfadada con el mundo –o con ella, que sería lo más probable…—. Así que se detuvo, se echó su revuelta melena hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja para someterle a un tercer grado.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa?

Cho dudó un minuto. Era difícil contestar aquella pregunta porque no le agradaba la idea de que Hermione descubriera uno de sus puntos flacos. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir; lo había estado esperando desde el momento en el que les habían comunicado el destino de su misión.

—Odio el campo –su voz se convirtió en un susurro sólo audible para el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Que odias el qué?

—El campo. Odio el campo, ¿vale?

Hermione sintió ganas de reír con todas sus fuerzas. Oh, vaya, la todopoderosa auror, la perfecta casi novata del Ministerio que tantas misiones había llevado a cabo en las montañas de Bulgaria…. ahora resultaba que… "Odiaba el campo". Le fue muy difícil no mofarse. Tenía unas tentaciones locas de hacerlo, pero la pizca de racionalidad que le quedaba le hizo comprender que aquella mañana ya habían tenido suficientes enfrentamientos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Odias el campo? ¿Por eso estás así? –era evidente que Hermione encontraba irrisoria la idea.

—Tú no lo entiendes. ODIO el campo –dijo, marcando bien las palabras—. Odio las vacas, el verde, la hierba y a las malditas ovejas que balan como si las estuvieran torturando a las mismas puertas del infierno –señaló al pastor que ahora no era más que un minúsculo puntito en la lontananza—. Me gusta la ciudad, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Y qué hiciste en Bulgaria? –se interesó la Gryffindor, extrañada de que hubiera podido aguantar allí tanto tiempo, perdida en medio de las escarpadas montañas Rila. Aquello no era precisamente el paraíso para alguien que odiara los entornos campestres…

—Sobrevivir –contestó Cho, encogiéndose de hombros. Y luego pasó de largo a Hermione, cuyos pies permanecieron clavados en el barro.

Esa respuesta la había cogido desprevenida. No cabía duda de que Cho era una niña mimada, pero, al parecer, era una niña mimada que sabía adaptarse perfectamente al medio cuando la ocasión así lo requería. Pensar en ello la dejó tan fuera de juego que tardó varios segundos en reanudar el paso.

* * *

Las siguientes horas se tornaron exhaustas y poco fructíferas. Hermione esperaba encontrar alguna pista durante su primer día de misión, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano a pesar de haber visitado aquellos lugares listados en el informe que les había dado el Ministerio.

Eran sitios que, supuestamente, frecuentaba Beckinsale –o eso decían los testigos que habían colaborado con la Oficina de Aurores para conseguir que lo sometieran a una estrecha vigilancia—, pero en ninguno de ellos parecía haber rastro del oscuro mago.

En la tienda de comestibles del pueblo les dijeron que la descripción de su "antiguo profesor" no se correspondía con la de ningún lugareño.

El señor Turpine, el dueño de la tienda de automoción y taller mecánico, había dudado momentáneamente. Sus ojos se entornaron y apretó las cejas con fuerza mientras se rascaba la puntiaguda barba de dos días y se limpiaba el sudor de su frente como si estuviera pensando con dificultad. Pero al final tampoco él les sirvió de gran ayuda.

—Por un momento me he confundido con otra persona –les dijo, jugando con el tabaco de mascar que abultaba su carrillo—, pero no conozco a nadie con esa descripción –y levantó la rueda de caucho que había apoyado en el suelo para atenderlas.

Luego se acercó a una roja camioneta que se tambaleaba en el aire, sujeta por unos nada fiables cables de metal –Hermione estuvo tentada a aplicarle un hechizo para evitar que el mecánico muriera aplastado si la ley de la gravedad cumplía con su trabajo—, y se aplicó en colocarla mientras silbaba alegremente. Ni se molestó en despedirse.

Tampoco aquel Muggle tan reservado, uno que tenía trece dedos y tres de ellos eran una masa viscosa, pura gelatina, que no se tenían derechos sin la ayuda de los cordeles que los sujetaban a los dedos contiguos, había sido capaz de darles una pista. Cierto que contestaba con evasivas, y que en un primer momento se había puesto muy nervioso al ser sutilmente interrogado por las aurores.

—Era nuestro profesor: alto, delgado, con una tupida barba rubia y ojos azul grisáceo. Trate de recordar, a lo mejor le suena de algo.

—Y si nos ayuda, puede que esta noche se lleve alguna que otra alegría en el bolsillo –matizó Cho, agitando un billete de cincuenta libras con la intención de sobornar al paisano.

Pero tampoco eso había dado resultado:

—Ya les he dicho que no conozco a nadie con esa descripción. Tengo mucho trabajo. Váyanse.

A Cho le parecía haber notado un rastro de sudor frío perlando su frente. Y Hermione habría jurado que le temblaba la voz en más de una ocasión. Pero todas esas conjeturas no eran más que eso: conjeturas, y, por desgracia, nada les confirmaba que el Muggle estuviera mintiendo al negar haber tenido trato con Beckinsale.

La misma suerte la encontraron en la farmacia, la floristería, el estanco y en una de las tres tabernas que había en el pueblo –que eran los locales que más proliferaban en Durness y vendían, según sus dueños, el mejor whisky escocés casero de todo el país—.

La tierra parecía haberse tragado a Alcor Beckinsale. El mago no había dejado ninguna huella a lo largo y ancho de Durness.

—Es obvio que están mintiendo –comentó Hermione, dejándose caer sobre una piedra. Estaba rendida, le dolían los pies, la humedad le había calado hasta los huesos y comenzaba a anochecer. Su primer día había sido un verdadero desastre.

Cho tomó ejemplo y se sentó en otra piedra cercana.

—Sí, pero es probable que estemos siendo un poco indiscretas –puso un tobillo sobre su rodilla y se quitó el zapato. Llevaba horas soportando los aguijonazos de una piedra que se había colado en él.

Mientras se quitaba la piedra de su zapato, Hermione se fijó distraídamente en que el calcetín se le había bajado y dejaba al descubierto una peca que Cho tenía justo al lado del tobillo. Era una tan peca bonita, casi de niña pequeña, que no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.

—¿Hermione? –escuchó que la llamaba Cho—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

La Gryffindor meneó la cabeza con fuerza. Se había quedado pensando en las musarañas y ahora no recordaba de qué habían estado hablando momentos antes.

—Sí, perdona, me he distraído sin querer. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Cho frunció el ceño, asombrada de que precisamente Hermione pudiera distraerse siquiera una centésima de segundo mientras discutían un tema laboral. Aquello era impropio de ella… De todos modos, repitió lo que le había dicho:

—Decía que puede que estemos siendo un poco indiscretas.

—¿Indiscretas? ¿Cómo? Hemos seguido punto por punto todos los requisitos. En el Manual de Entrenamiento del Buen Auror dice que…

—Granger, no todo consiste en seguir paso por paso lo que diga un libro.

—Pero…

—Y te lo está diciendo una Ravenclaw –por algún motivo, pensó que esta argumentación iba a dar más resultado con Hermione que cualquier otra que pudiera emplear. Y no se equivocó: la Gryffindor se quedó callada y le permitió que siguiera hablando—. Estas personas son lugareños, gente de pueblo, muy tranquila –le explicó Cho—. Así que no están acostumbrados a que dos extrañas se presenten aquí preguntando por su antiguo profesor del que, "oh, lo lamentamos, pero no estamos seguras de que siga vivo. Pero hemos venido a darle una sorpresita porque somos tan amigas suyas que lo último que supimos de él es que se había mudado a Durness".

Hermione sintió ganas de reír, pero contuvo cualquier deseo de dejarle entrever que a veces su sarcasmo podía llegar a ser gracioso.

—Esas disculpas, coartadas o como quieras llamarlas son meras pautas generales a seguir en supuestos genéricos –siguió relatando Cho por experiencia propia. La Gryffindor se concentró en sus explicaciones porque, para su sorpresa, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando. Cho no siempre era todo palabrería como ella había supuesto—. Pero según en qué situaciones pueden ser más o menos útiles. Las personas que viven en lugares como éste –extendió los brazos, como si quisiera resaltar que la Naturaleza era lo único predominante en mil kilómetros a la redonda— no comprenden cómo es posible que seas muy cercana a alguien pero no sepas cómo localizarle. Y es normal. A decir verdad, eso sólo pasa en las ciudades; esta gente está acostumbrada a otro tipo de trato.

La Gryffindor entornó los ojos, cavilando en lo que ella acababa de decir. De nuevo tenía razón, pero su cerebro le advertía que había algo más.

—¿Intentas decir que están tratando de protegerle?

—Puede.

—Pero a mí me ha dado la impresión de que sólo están mintiendo, de que están muertos de miedo por la razón que sea.

—Tal vez ambas cosas –razonó Cho—. No me extrañaría nada que un tipo como Beckinsale tuviera aterrorizados a los habitantes Muggles de todo un pueblo.

Sus razonamientos fueron recibidos en silencio. Hermione se quedó mirando el horizonte, donde un moribundo sol irradiaba sus últimos destellos y se despedía hasta el próximo día.

—Está oscureciendo. Quizá deberíamos volver –propuso.

Cho se incorporó de inmediato, sin oponerse o dudar un segundo. Aquella era, probablemente, la primera vez que estaban de acuerdo en algo. Y empezaba a pensar que, después de todo, quizá Shaklebolt no se había equivocado. Quizá formaban un buen equipo, aunque todavía fueran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo cuando un asunto era importante. Echó a andar y Hermione siguió sus pasos.

* * *

Tan pronto entraron en la habitación –luego de dar las buenas tardes al señor Winehouse, que las saludó con un rictus de terror en los labios—, Hermione se dejó caer, larga como era, sobre el colchón de su cama. Sí, la suya. Porque después de la pelea y con lo cansada que estaba en ese momento, no tenía ánimo ni disposición de robarle la cama más grande a Cho.

La Ravenclaw, en cambio, sacó algunas cosas de la bandolera que llevaba colgada del hombro, la aligeró y se dirigió a la salida sin mediar palabra. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta, Hermione se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

Cho dejó la puerta entreabierta y se giró:

—Pensaba que tú y yo sólo íbamos a hablar de asuntos estrictamente laborales. No creo que sea de tu incumbencia adónde voy en mis ratos libres.

_Oh, aquello era rastrero. Rastrero aunque muy típico de Cho, _pensó Hermione.

—Claro, no sé para qué pregunto –respondió Hermione con fingido orgullo antes de recostarse de nuevo y hundir su cara en la almohada—. No me interesa.

—Bien, me alegro de que no te interese ir al bar a tomarte una cerveza y que yo no haya tenido que preguntarte por cortesía si te apetece acompañarme. Así estaremos en paz.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Al bar? ¿Cerveza? Rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo. Parecía escandalizada.

—¿Cómo que al bar? ¡Cho! ¡Mañana hay que trabajar!

La Ravenclaw, que ya había salido al pasillo de la posada, coló la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:

—Tú lo has dicho, Granger: mañana. No hoy –y cerró la puerta sin más.

Perfecto. Aquello era p—e—r—f—e—c—t—o. ¡Ahora resultaba que estaba compartiendo misión con una alcohólica! Hermione dio un puñetazo rabioso a la almohada y se quedó mirando la chimenea que había en la habitación.

Le fastidiaba esa actitud relajada de Cho. Era una de las pocas cosas que no hubiera esperado de ella, aunque en el pasado hubiera tenido indicios, dado su relajado comportamiento en el Ministerio. Pero Cho era una Ravenclaw y, como tal, cabía esperar que se tomara las misiones tanto o más en serio que ella.

Empezaba a preguntarse si quizá el Sombrero Seleccionador no estaría perdiendo los papeles, sufriendo una pitopausia degenerativa o adentrándose peligrosamente en una etapa de irreversible senilidad. Quizá Cho debería haber acabado en Gryffindor y ella en Ravenclaw. Las dos casas parecían mucho más acordes al comportamiento que estaban demostrando esos días.

Se levantó. Se levantó con el impulso de la adrenalina convertida en furia, como si fuera un muelle que le hiciera salir de la cama para pasear sin rumbo fijo de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

Respiró hondo y se detuvo a recapacitar. No entendía ese arranque de furia que le hacía sentir como una leona enjaulada. Y tampoco tenía demasiado sentido que le preocupara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Cho. O que se sintiera molesta por haberla dejado sola en aquella habitación. Y si le pasaba algo, ¿eh? ¿Qué le diría Cho a Shaklebolt? ¿Qué excusa pondría si un mago tenebroso trepaba por la ventana, rompía el cristal y la asesinaba allí mismo?

_Es que estaba en el bar…. ¡Ridículo!_

Miró de soslayo la ventana y sonrió con tristeza. Qué ridícula estaba siendo. Cho podía ser una auror más experimentada que ella, pero Hermione era un héroe nacional. Había luchado contra cosas mucho peores y era absurdo que se sintiera como una niña desvalida, pretendiendo que Cho fuera su niñera y su guardaespaldas. Dio otro profundo suspiro y su pesada respiración hizo evidente que estaba exhausta.

Pero, a pesar del cansancio, sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de hablar con Ron. Así que buscó con la mirada la chimenea y fue hasta ella, cruzando los dedos para que ya estuviera en casa.

—¡Ron!

En Londres, la cabeza de Hermione flotando en la chimenea le dio un susto tan grande que no pudo evitar derramar un tazón de leche sobre su regazo.

Estaba sentado en una cómoda orejera en tonos verde botella, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando ella apareció de repente. A pesar del susto, se alegró mucho de verla. Y se alegró aún más de tener noticias tan pronto, dado que esperaba hablar con Hermione mucho más tarde. Por eso se acercó hasta la chimenea sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó—. Creía que ibas a tardar más en llamarme.

—Bien –mintió para no preocuparle—. Hoy no hemos avanzado demasiado, pero al menos hemos llegado correctamente. Lo único malo es que me ha tocado compartir habitación con Cho.

—Ah, eso –Ron se rascó la cabeza como si se sintiera culpable de algo—. La verdad es que olvidé comentártelo. Es algo bastante normal.

Lo cierto era que no se lo había dicho para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Pensó que tarde o temprano tendría tiempo de averiguarlo por sí misma, por lo que no era necesario darle otra mala noticia al comienzo de su primera misión.

—¡Pero tú tienes una habitación para ti solo! –protestó ella.

—Yo estoy en un piso y se supone que vivo allí todo el año. Hay una diferencia –dijo, agarrando la tela de sus pantalones con el índice y el pulgar para evitar que el café le calara la ropa interior.

—Perdona por eso. No quería asustarte.

Ron arqueó las cejas y puso un gesto que venía a decir que el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Y por lo demás, ¿bien? ¿Está contigo Cho?

Hermione volteó la cabeza para asegurarse de que todavía estaba sola.

—No –suspiró profundamente al retomar la conversación—. Al parecer, tenía ganas de fiesta y se ha ido a un bar.

—¿A un bar?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. De repente, los ojos de Ron se entornaron y ella lo observó con detenimiento. Sabía lo que significaba aquel gesto.

—¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó—. Ahora no me digas que estás de acuerdo con que se vaya de copas en medio de una misión. Porque a mí me parece una falta de profesionalidad imperdonable.

—Sí, tienes razón –Ron se la dio, pero trató por todos los medios de omitir el hecho de que él mismo lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y que no lo consideraba tan grave. Bastante trabajo tenían ya para no darse ni un respiro de vez en cuando. Pero, claro, Hermione era Hermione y le costaba comprender estas pequeñas negligencias porque para ella el trabajo siempre era lo primero.

—¿Entonces? –insistió.

—Simplemente, he pensado que no es tan mala idea.

—No te entiendo, Ron…

—Bueno… Beckinsale es un hombre –Hermione asintió. Aquello era evidente. ¿Qué más?— y los hombres suelen frecuentar los bares y tabernas de vez en cuando. No digo que las mujeres no lo hagan, claro, pero es más típico de los hombres hacerlo de noche –_Ron y su lógica aplastante_—. Además, ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer en un pueblo como Durness? Si está planeando reunirse con alguien, es probable que lo haga en uno de esos bares y…. ¿Hermione?

¡Pues claro! La maldita Cho lo sabía. Había pensado lo mismo que Ron y ahora trataba de colgarse otra medalla sin contar con ella.

Hermione lo vio todo tan claro, tan cristalino, que no se detuvo ni un momento a despedirse de su novio o a darle las gracias por aquellas suposiciones que tanto le habían abierto los ojos.

Cogió el abrigo, que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla, fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio tal portazo que el señor Winehouse, que estaba disfrutando de una placentera siesta en sus aposentos privados, tuvo el peor despertar de su vida.

_Aquellas malditas aurores_…

Estaba decidido: por su propio bien y el de su familia, la próxima vez les diría a los del Ministerio que la posada estaba completa.


	5. Clorinda

**Capítulo 5**

**-Clorinda-**

Cho Chang estaba acodada en la barra de aquella sucia taberna. Sus piernas colgaban ahora de un taburete alto y resultaban apenas visibles, pero seguían siendo las mismas que, aunque enfundadas en unos apretados vaqueros, momentos antes habían hecho las delicias de la clientela.

Nada más entrar en el local, se topó de bruces con una espesa nube de humo; un molestísimo olor provocado por el alcohol que había absorbido la madera de suelo y mobiliario; un nutrido grupo de cabezas giradas y varios pares de ojos muy abiertos, que la miraban con tanta sorpresa como fascinación. Todos los allí presentes parecían extrañados de que una mujer se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la puerta. Pero estaban aún más alucinados de que esa mujer fuera una belleza exótica como Cho Chang: en Durness no acostumbraban a recibir visitas femeninas de esas características.

Ella, en cambio, le había restado importancia a la tensión del momento. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a aquellos recibimientos de silencios que cortaban el aire como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo, caminó segura, con pasos firmes y decididos que sólo se detuvieron al llegar a la barra.

—Una cerveza, por favor –le pidió al camarero.

—En seguida, encanto.

Él dejó que sus ojos volaran hacia sus pechos antes de atender su petición. Pero Cho no se ruborizó ni un instante. Lo miró intensamente, con un rictus serio en la cara que le retaba a hacerlo de nuevo (si es que se atrevía) y el camarero pareció percibir la amenaza de los ojos negros de Cho, pues bajó la mirada y se concentró concienzudamente en el vaso que tenía en la mano. Había sentido tanto poder en sus ojos que ahora miraba el vaso como si se tratara de un preciado tesoro rescatado de un fondo marino.

A Cho le gustaban los halagos, despertar interés y que su belleza se apreciara. De hecho, era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había sido así: casi desde su nacimiento, cuando las amigas de la familia debatían si su belleza la sacaba de su padre o de su madre, hasta su recién estrenada madurez, cuando aquellas conjeturas ya no eran necesarias porque todos afirmaban que tenía algo de ambos. Y no pretendía cambiarlo. Pero sí es cierto que la atención debía recibirla cuándo y cómo ELLA quería… Un hatajo de piropos silbados o gritados en una taberna escocesa perdida de la mano de dios no ejemplificaban para Cho el lugar ni el momento precisos para dejarse querer.

Su codo se topó involuntariamente con periódico tamaño sábana que estaba plegado en la barra, a su izquierda. Decidió leerlo, pensando que a lo mejor las noticias locales podrían darles alguna pista sobre dónde encontrar a Alcor Beckinsale, uno de los magos más escurridizos a los que había tenido el disgusto de vigilar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos hojeando el periódico cuando Hermione Granger apareció en la puerta de la taberna. Su irrupción despertó la misma curiosidad en la clientela, aunque, a decir verdad, no de la misma manera. Una –y qué una— había sido novedad. Con la segunda, los lugareños ya parecían haberse acostumbrado.

De todos modos, un joven local que tenía la cara tiznada de lo que Hermione pensó que sería hollín, le dio un codazo a su compañero de juego cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El compañero dejó las cartas de una mano de póquer sobre la mesa, silbó convenientemente como si tratara de poner música al caminar enfurecido de Hermione y alzó su inmensa jarra de cerveza para proponer un brindis a los integrantes de la partida.

—¡Llevo media hora buscándote!

Cho ni se molestó en mirarla; se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, le dio una calada rápida, expulsó el humo contra la cara de Hermione y consultó su reloj de pulsera con cansancio.

—Apenas hace diez minutos que te dejé en la habitación, no dramatices –respondió mientras Hermione tosía compulsivamente y tomaba asiento en el taburete que tenía al lado.

—No creas que no sé lo que intentas hacer –le dijo de repente.

—¿Le pongo algo?

—Sí, zumo de melocotón –respondió Hermione.

El camarero alzó una ceja.

—Estás intentando colgarte otra medalla porque sabes que vendrá aquí esta noche –siguió diciendo, al principio sin percibir que el camarero no se había movido. Finalmente, notó su presencia por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya se lo he dicho: zumo de melocotón.

—Lo siento, encanto, pero aquí no servimos _delicatesen_ –le informó el hombre con afilado sarcasmo.

Hermione se quedó con la boca entreabierta y Cho le dio otra calada a su cigarro mientras observaba divertida su reacción.

—Cerveza de mantequilla, entonces –trató de despacharle, dispuesta a continuar con la reprimenda cuanto antes—. Y si piensas que vas a poder dejarme al margen, estás completamente… ¿Ahora qué?

—Encanto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué es la cerveza de mantequilla, pero te voy a poner las cosas fáciles: cerveza o whisky. Es así de sencillo: tú eliges.

¿Es que en aquel pueblo hasta pedir una consumición iba a ser complicado?

—Que sea cerveza –intercedió Cho, tratando de evitar una discusión entre aquel Muggle y Hermione. El camarero alzó los brazos, complacido de que por fin alguien hubiera dicho algo con sentido y se fue en busca de la cerveza.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación; cada vez estaba más convencida de que sus nervios se iban a resentir muchísimo durante aquel viaje. Pero le restó importancia porque tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que ocuparse en aquel preciso momento:

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

—Nada, Granger: me has descubierto. Eso es, precisamente, lo que he venido a hacer a este bar. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que quisiera darme un respiro y disfrutar de un momento de paz en el que no me echaras en cara cada cosa que hago. En realidad, estaba todo planeado para fastidiarte –sorbió con cansancio un poco de cerveza—. De hecho, esta misma mañana hablé con nuestro hombre, y me dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí, que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, y por eso he venido sin contar contigo.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Se quedó sin argumentos que decirle justo en el momento en el que llegó su cerveza. Iba a abrir la boca para seguir echándole cosas en cara –no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente—, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

—¡Beckinsale! Cuánto tiempo, muchacho.

Las dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione se había quedado con el vaso de cerveza suspendido en el aire. Cho sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de girarse y comprobar si, a sus espaldas, estaba realmente el mago que habían estado buscando durante todo el día.

—¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? –le preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, música para los oídos. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

—Está bien –la Gryffindor puso su voz más misteriosa, la que usaba cuando quería hablar con fingido disimulo de algo importante—, no nos giremos las dos al mismo tiempo o sospechará. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por turistas.

—¿Cómo quieres que nos hagamos pasar por turistas si le hemos preguntado a medio pueblo si conocían a nuestro "antiguo profesor"? –Cho hizo un gesto con sus dedos para poner comillas en el aire.

—Al menos yo he tenido una idea, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido a ti hasta ahora, Cho? –Hermione posó su vaso de golpe sobre la barra. El ruido seco hizo que su compañera pegara un respingo.

—Para tener esas ideas, haznos un favor y no tengas más, Granger. Todavía no sé cómo me dejé embaucar por esa brillante estrategia sacada de un libro de espionaje para niños de tres años.

—En realidad está sacada del _Manual del Auror Joven y_…

—Lo que tú digas, Hermione –se rindió Cho, rodando los ojos y dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Su confrontación personal les había hecho olvidar por qué estaban allí. Estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo, que no vieron cómo Beckinsale y su compañero salían del bar y se perdían de vista.

—Al menos yo me he molestado en leer esos manuales, no como tú que siempre haces las co…

Cho se giró entonces con naturalidad. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que girarse en algún momento para comprobar que Beckinsale estaba, efectivamente, en la misma taberna que ellas. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y de pronto recordó algo.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó al ver que la clientela era la misma que en el momento en el que habían entrado.

—¿Dónde está quién?

Cho hizo tantos aspavientos con las manos que su cigarrillo acabó en el suelo. No quería tener que pronunciar su nombre.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Lo hemos perdido! –exclamó Hermione, asustada.

—¡Vamos! A lo mejor aún podemos alcanzarle –Cho se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta. Hermione sacó dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó sobre el mostrador para salir corriendo tras ella.

Los clientes las siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron del bar. Inexplicablemente, Cho hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y lo aliñó con una sonrisa coqueta. Era como si se sintiera de repente la estrella de la fiesta y estuviera disfrutando de la atención antes repudiada que le seguían dedicando aquellos hombres. Hermione la agarró del brazo y tiró con fuerza de ella hacia el exterior.

—¿De verdad tenías que ponerte a flirtear en un momento así?

—Cualquier momento es bueno, Granger –aseguró Cho, sacándola más de quicio—. Pero ahora lo estás malinterpretando –le dijo, también tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Beckinslae—, sólo intentaba ser amable porque no quiero que nos enemistemos con los locales. Podrían sernos de gran ayuda más adelante.

—Pues tienes una manera muy curiosa de ser "amable".

—Cada una tiene la suya.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo: no se me ocurre nada más adecuado que menear el trasero delante de un grupo de depredadores escoceses para excitarlos todo lo que puedas. Si esta noche tenemos visita, será culpa tuya –Cho le iba a contestar que metiera las narices en sus asuntos, pero de pronto vio el dedo extendido de Hermione, señalando hacia el Este—. ¡Allí!

Los ojos de Cho siguieron la dirección que estaba indicando el índice de Hermione. Dos hombres encapuchados caminaban bajo la lluvia por una de las calles del pueblo. A pesar de la que estaba cayendo, ninguno de los dos estaba mojado y ambos llevaban sendas vestimentas que parecían más propias de mago que de Muggle. El que vestía una túnica púrpura tenía que ser Beckinsale.

Se miraron una a otra y no hizo falta decir nada porque inmediatamente echaron a andar, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que los dos hombres no percibieran su presencia.

Para ser dos personas que se llevaban tan endiabladamente mal, lo cierto es que había mucha química entre ellas. La mayoría de las veces una sabía o intuía lo que estaba pensando la otra. Y las palabras eran innecesarias cuando esta conexión se interponía entre ellas. Ciertamente, Cho se sentía desconcertada con esta extraña conexión. Hermione no había querido detenerse a recapacitar sobre ello. Tenía otros problemas más importantes que resolver para preocuparse ahora de lo que probablemente sería un estado pasajero provocado por la misión que tenían que desempeñar juntas.

Como no había dejado de llover, sacó disimuladamente la varita de su bolsillo, pero Cho impidió que hiciera un hechizo, agarrándole la muñeca.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se posaron en los de la Ravenclaw y se perdieron en ellos, pero esta vez no había enfado… Había sorpresa. Cho tenía unos ojos tan bonitos que a Hermione le resultó extraño no haber reparado previamente en ellos.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, paradas como estaban en medio de una calle mal iluminada por unas cuantas farolas que titilaban con cansancio. Seguían mirándose mientras los dos magos se alejaban cada vez más, Cho todavía tenía firmemente asida la muñeca de Hermione y la miró casi con rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía su túnica estaba tan empapada que se le estaba pegando al cuerpo.

Carraspeó con incomodidad, soltó su muñeca y dijo:

—No hagas el hechizo impermeable. Si nos ven, deben vernos mojadas o sospecharán.

Luego siguió andando.

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en regresar a la realidad. Había pasado algo entre ellas, pero en ese momento no era capaz de explicar qué. Sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto y caminó tras Cho, apresurándose para no perder de vista su objetivo. A los pocos segundos vieron que los dos hombres acababan de entrar en un lúgubre local que Hermione reconoció rápidamente: era otra de las tabernas del pueblo, la habían visitado antes en busca del mago.

Cho maldijo a todos los santos mágicos a los que siempre estaba convocando su excéntrica tía Hortensia. Que, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuál había sido el último? ¿Santa Varita de las Mercedes o San Rafael de los Mortífagos? No lo tenía muy claro, pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba en aquellos momentos? Lo único importante era que estaba cansada y empapada. Era tarde y ahora sí quería irse a la cama. Pero el deber era el deber y si en algo se parecían la Gryffindor y ella era en que nunca le daban la espalda. Con resignación y bastante mal humor, siguió a Hermione hasta el interior del bar.

Alcor Beckinsale estaba sentado en una de las mesas bajas que había en la parte posterior del local. Aquella era una taberna tan rústica como la anterior y olía igual de mal (o peor). Hermione se sintió ligeramente mareada por el tufillo a cerveza barata y cigarrillos. Cuando se le revolvió el estómago recordó que apenas habían comido en todo el día. Habían estado demasiado ocupadas pensando en estrategias para dar con Beckinsale. Pero al menos había valido la pena, porque por fin lo habían encontrado.

Él y dos magos se habían puesto a buen recaudo en los claroscuros del fondo de la taberna, donde una escuálida bombilla ensombrecía sus caras y le daba a la escena un inquietante aire tenebroso. Había más clientes, pero ninguno parecía estar tramando nada oscuro, sino que tan sólo eran campesinos dedicados a la siempre placentera tarea de ahogar sus penas con varios litros de cerveza u olvidar las discusiones con la parienta mediante un generoso trago de whisky. Beckinsale y sus compinches, en cambio, apenas habían tocado sus bebidas y era obvio que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente alguna cuestión de suma importancia.

Hermione eligió una de las mesas más cercanas para poder escuchar con claridad, que asimismo estaba convenientemente alejada para que su presencia no levantara sospechas. Debían hacerse pasar por turistas Muggle y estaba convencida de que ningún turista se sentiría cómodo sentándose cerca de unos individuos tan claramente sombríos como aquellos.

El camarero se acercó y las dos pidieron más cerveza. Cho porque le apetecía y Hermione porque no quería que se repitiera la escena anterior (empezaba a dudar de que en algún lugar de aquel maldito pueblo hubiera bebidas sin alcohol).

—¿Quiénes crees que son los otros dos? –le preguntó Hermione. Tenía una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, la misma que emplearía alguien para hablar del tiempo, los retoños recién nacidos o los destinos turísticos entrañables que había visitado el verano anterior.

—No lo sé, pero está claro que no son hermanitas de la caridad –replicó Cho. El gesto de su cara era igual de absurdo que el de ella. Todo, con tal de fingir que estaban hablando de algo perfectamente normal. Tan turístico que no levantara sospechas de quiénes eran en realidad…

Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Fingidas. Absurdamente forzadas. Tanto, que uno de los dos magos que acompañaba a Beckinsale las miró de soslayo, aunque pronto dejó de prestarles atención. Sin duda pensó que se trataría de dos turistas excéntricas, dispuestas a aguantar las inclemencias de la costa escocesa en pleno invierno.

Cho frunció el ceño y sin dejar de sonreír masculló entre dientes:

—¿Qué—se—supone—que—estás—haciendo?

—Fingir—que— disfruto—de—mis—vacaciones –replicó del mismo modo, convencida de que la suya era una gran estrategia.

—Para eso no hace falta que nos mire todo el bar. Ni que te rías como una hiena.

—Si me comporto así, nadie pensará que estamos aquí para lo que estamos.

—No, sólo pensarán que estás loca.

—Y las hienas también tienen derecho a unas vacaciones.

—Oh, por favor, dime que no vas a empezar de nuevo con lo del P.E.D.D.O. Porque no sé si podría soportar otro discurso sobre la defensa de las criaturas mágicas y otros animales maltratados. La última vez casi conseguiste que los elfos se negaran a regresar al Ministerio. ¡Hasta los memorandos parecían indignados! ¡No dejaban de aporrear a la gente en el ojo!

—No –replicó Hermione con orgullo—, no pienso desperdiciar más saliva con personas que tienen un dudoso criterio de la justicia. Y, ahora, cierra la boca. Deberíamos estar escuchando.

_Maldita sea. ¿Cómo era posible que en presencia de la Gryffindor siempre olvidara la misión? La muy maldita lograba que resultara mucho más divertido torturarla que ocuparse de su trabajo…_

De cualquier manera, al final aguzaron el oído tras realizar un hechizo creado especialmente para estas ocasiones. Los tres hombres no parecieron darse cuenta de que a su conversación se habían sumado dos nuevas oyentes.

Solventado este contratiempo, ahora lo complicado era fingir que mantenían una animada conversación y no quedarse embobadas, escuchando con descaro. El problema era que, al hablar por encima de lo que escuchaban, no podían concentrarse debidamente y estaban manteniendo una conversación de besugos:

—…El tiempo está siendo realmente malo. No hemos tenido suerte con eso.

—Tienes razón, la posada ha sido una gran elección –le respondió Cho—. Y el señor Winehouse es realmente amable.

—Un día de estos deberíamos comprarle unas yantas nuevas para el coche.

—¿Qué dices de esta noche?

—No, Cho: no me pidas otra vez que te preste el coche.

Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, la conversación de los otros tres magos también les llegaba a trozos mientras trataban de entablar su absurda charla:

—¿Has hablado con…………? Esta vez no quiero….

—No habrá fallos esta vez…..es un auténtico….además, yo mismo me he ocupado de…

—No más…. Si me entero de…

Desesperada, Hermione le dio el último sorbo a su bebida y bufó:

—¡Esto no funciona, Cho!

—Lo sé… —se resignó la Ravenclaw—. Pero estando aquí poco más podemos hacer.

—La próxima vez nos quedaremos fuera o usaremos la capa. Así podremos escuchar con calma.

—¿La capa? –preguntó Cho—. ¿Qué capa?

Vale. No debería haberlo dicho tan rápido. Como era de esperar, Cho desconocía la existencia de una capa de invisibilidad. Y allí tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta. Así que metió la mano en el bolso, buscó en su interior y sacó un minúsculo trozo de tela. Cho vio cómo sus dedos desaparecían tras ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Has tenido eso todo este tiempo y…

—¡¡Ssssssssssh!!

El bisbiseo de Hermione y la reprimenda de Cho llamaron la atención de los tres magos, que las miraron con desconcierto y cara de pocos amigos. Quedaba claro que, juntas, no tenían el don de la discreción.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recordaras antes? –refunfuñó Cho.

—La estaba guardando para un momento en el que pudiéramos necesitarla –Cho rodó los ojos con desesperación. ¿Qué mejor momento que aquel en el que persigues a un mago oscuro potencialmente peligroso?—. Además, _do_ estoy acostumbrada a _llevadla_ conmigo. Se me pasó.

Hermione llevaba ya varias cervezas encima y estaba empezando a sentirse un poco achispada.

Como se sentía culpable por haber bebido tanto, trató de engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que era parte de su trabajo, porque tenían que quedarse allí hasta que Beckinsale se levantara y se fuera a su casa, guarida, madriguera, castillo o lo que Merlín quiera que habitase aquel mago. Pero estaban en un bar. Y en un bar se consume. No podía pedir vasitos de agua y a Hermione ya le había quedado más que claro que en aquel pueblo sólo había dos letras posibles: la c de cerveza y la w de whisky. De ese abecedario que empezaba en la C y acababa en la W la carta era inexistente, no había nada donde elegir. Así que, después de todo, no era culpa suya.

Y eso mismo le diría a Shaklebolt si es que por casualidad llegaba a recriminárselo algún día.

—Huele usted a taberna, Granger. No me esperaba esto de usted –le diría seguramente el jefe de aurores.

—¡Pero, señor, fue Beckinsale! ¡La culpa es suya! Todavía no he descubierto su talla de zapato, pero ya le puedo decir que es capaz de beber sin pestañear la proporción de tierra que ocupa Escocia. No. Bebe más que toda Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra. Las tres juntas, señor.

—¿Acaso está culpando al sospechoso de dar unos traguitos de vez en cuando, Granger?

Y entonces Ron aparecía y apoyaba a Shaklebolt, acusándola de aburrida y mojigata y sabe Merlín qué cosas más.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? –sintió que una mano le apretaba el hombro para sacudirla.

Esas palabras parecieron romper la extraña burbuja en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos y miró a Cho sorprendida, como si antes no hubiera estado allí, frente a ella. Se había quedado completamente embobada al imaginar una posible reprimenda de Shaklebolt. Y lo peor de todo era que no encontraba explicación para que Ron hubiera aparecido en aquella rocambolesca escena imaginaria. Había apoyado a su jefe, en lugar de apoyarla a ella. La había llamado mojigata, aburrida y no recordaba qué cosas más.

Pero era su imaginación, ¿no? ¿O es eso lo que podría haber pasado en realidad de encontrarse en una tesitura semejante?

—Sí, estoy bien –le respondió, regresando a la realidad. El camarero pasó delante de ellas y, para sorpresa de Cho, Hermione estiró el brazo y lo llamó—. Tráiganos dos whiskies, por favor.

Tres whiskies y tres brazos levantados después, Hermione volvió a llamar al camarero.

—Emmm, ¿Granger? No creo que sea una buena idea. Por mi experiencia, el whisky casero es mucho más fuerte que…

—¡La experiencia de la gran Cho Chang! –subió el vaso como si tratara de proponer un brindis—. ¡Por ella que todo lo sabe! ¡Porque no necesita leer _Cómo ser auror en sólo 112 pasos_ para hacerlo todo insufriblemente bien!

Era culpa del alcohol. De eso no cabía duda. Por un momento Cho había tenido la esperanza de que no pudiera con Hermione. Pero no. Todo lo desinhibe, incluso a ella.

—Dilo un poco más alto, creo que no te han escuchado los tipos que intentamos vigilar _discretamente_.

—Aquí tiene, pero más le vale tomarlo con calma, amiga —interrumpió el camarero al darse cuenta que la chica no estaba del todo fresca—. Es un poco… Nah, olvídelo —después de todo, no era de su incumbencia el estado de una forastera que ya tendría tiempo de dormir la mona por la mañana.

Cho miró de refilón hacia su izquierda y dijo:

—No, ya nos íbamos –dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa—. Quédese con el cambio. Gracias.

—¡Pero yo no quiero! —lo que quería nunca lo sabremos, porque Cho la sujetó del brazo y salió del bar prácticamente arrastrando a su compañera.

—¡Oye! –protestó la morena, deteniéndose en seco—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefa?

—Yo me he nombrado, en vista de que mi compa… ñera no está en todas sus faculta… des par... a… ca… mi… NAR –Cho se estaba quedando sin resuello tirando de ella. Hermione no se movía.

—Estoy en perfffecto estado. Si quieres, te lo demuestro –dijo y casi se descoyunta cuando trató de llevar su dedo meñique a su rodilla levantada.

Cho se inclinó con los brazos estirados. No se había caído de milagro.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo dame un minutito para que el suelo deje de moverse.

—No hay tiempo: se está yendo. Y si no hubieras estado tan entretenida ulcerándote la garganta con ese seudo whisky casero quizá lo hubieras visto salir –la palma de la mano de Cho quedó bocarriba—. Al menos ya no llueve.

Tras varios zipizapes sinsentido, ambas empezaron a seguir los pasos del tenebroso mago. Cho guiaba la marcha, seguida de una inestable Hermione que no dejaba de hacer eses, tratando de estabilizar sus pasos por aquel sendero embarrado.

_Esto es penoso_, pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Escucha, Hermione –el tono de su voz era distinto. Ahora había un claro tono autoritario en ella—, dame la capa de invisibilidad y tú espera aquí; nada de protestas, no hay tiempo –le espetó cuando vio que ella hacía ademán de objetar—. Descansa tranquila: te aseguro que no quiero llevarme la gloria ni nada parecido, pero es más que obvio que no estás en condiciones de seguir, y no podemos arriesgar la misión por una discusión infantil.

Tenía razón. Hermione sabía que la tenía, aunque antes hubiera preferido arañar una pizarra y que las uñas le chirriaran. Dolía más que eso. Más que cuando la lengua se traba con los dientes y acabas mordiéndotela. Más que mirarla a los ojos y ver, allí mismo, reflejados en ellos, tu derrota. Pero la misión era lo primero, así que no quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Metió la mano en su bolso, le entregó la capa sin decir esta boca es mía y se recostó contra una valla de madera clavada a un lado del camino.

—Te esperoo, ¡hip!, aaquii. Pero ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada sola toda la noche.

Era una idea tentadora, Cho tenía que admitirlo. Pero por su integridad física –y mental— lo mejor sería desecharla: era demasiado joven, demasiado talentosa, demasiado guapa y demasiado perfecta para morir a manos de Hermione Granger.

Sonrió.

A veces resultaba divertido no tener abuela.

Tomó la capa, se la puso y siguió por el camino rezando a Merlín para no perder a su presa.

Hermione empezó a impacientarse, más o menos, pasados cinco minutos. Miró su reloj y aquello le pareció una malísima idea. Penosa. Y juró que no volvería a hacerlo si las manecillas jugaban con ella y aparecían cinco de golpe. Cinco, nada menos. Ella hubiera jurado que siempre habían sido tres. Pensó que aquello tenía que ser por lo menos magia negra cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar unos extraños sonidos a sus espaldas. Giró en redondo y se encontró, mira tú por dónde, cara a cara con un mamífero rumiante _Bos taurus_ –o eso le pareció haber leído en un libro—, comúnmente conocido por cualquiera que no fuera Hermione como "vaca".

—Muuuu.

—Eso digo yo: Muuuu a ti también, vaquita, ¡hip! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí pastando a estas horas? ¡Hip! ¿Y tus compañeras?

—Muuuu.

—Ah, te abandonaron, hip, no son muy buenas compañeras, entonces. Hip, digo, si te dejan tirada por ahí, al costado del camino, en plena noche, y seguro que no, hip, vuelve…

—Muuuuu.

—Claro, disculpa. Estábamos hablando de ti, hip. Continúa, por favor.

—….

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Muuuuuuuuuu.

—¿Yo?, bueno, es una larga, hip, historia. ¿Tienes tiempo? —al ver que el rumiante se encontraba, pues, rumiando, decidió interpretarlo como una afirmación—. Pues, verás, mi infierno comenzó hace –la morena alzó la mano y sus ojos bailaron hasta que consiguió enfocar sus dedos estirados—, uno, dos, tres, sí, bueno, creo que ahora mismo tengo exceso de dedos... Pero hace ya unos meses.

Veinte minutos más tarde, seguía hablando con la vaca, aunque, en realidad, en ningún momento encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—Yo soy una buena, hip, persona... ¿No lo crees así?

—Muuu.

—Si es lo que yo digo, hip, no merezzzzco essste tratooo, ....¡La mejor alumna de Hogwarts en generaciones! ¡Hip—premio anual! ¡La bruja más inteligente que ha pisado el castillo desde...

—Muu.

—¡Claro que era yo! Una parte indispensable para derrotar a Voldemort. Veo que me conoces…

—Muu.

—Esssta biennn, esssta bien, tienes razón. Harry y Ron también ayudaron, hip, pero, seamos sincerassss, ahora que estamos tú y yo solas: sin mí no hubieran sobrevivido tantossss añosss…

—Muuuuuu.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, Clorinda, daaame un abrazo.

—Ejem, ¿Hermione?

Todavía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la vaca, la morena se giró, ligeramente contrariada de que alguien hubiera interrumpido aquel momento de profunda demostración fraternal con su nueva amiga.

Cho se estaba rascando la nariz, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa con este gesto. Todavía con las comisuras de los labios levemente curvadas, preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás abrazando a una vaca?

No pudo evitarlo: se puso del color de una bombilla. Quizá más roja que una bombilla, dado que las bombillas son amarillas. Así que como un semáforo. Como un semáforo que decía claramente no cruces, pero ella había cruzado hacía mucho tiempo –exactamente desde el momento en el que había empezado a debatir sus penas con una vaca—, así que no le quedaban excusas para explicar su comportamiento. Simplemente, se apartó del rumiante, e introdujo ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

—Ya veo… —contestó Cho, con paciencia infinita, pero decepcionada por no haber tenido una cámara de fotos encima—. Me parece que es hora de volver a la posada. Despídete, si quieres, de mmmm…

—Clorinda.

_¿Clorinda?_

—Bien… despídete de… Clorinda. Nos vamos –dijo, dándose la vuelta. Hermione se despidió convenientemente de su nueva amiga, o eso le pareció escuchar a sus espaldas. Entonces oyó que la llamaba:

—¿Cho?

—¿Sí? –se giró.

—No seas maleducada.

Había un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo extraño. Porque estaba haciendo teatro, ¿no? De veras no esperaba que…

—No esperarás que haga eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Por toda respuesta recibió varios asentimientos alcohólicos de cabeza por parte de Hermione.

—Oh, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto –se quejó la Ravenclaw, retrocediendo unos pasos. Tampoco podía entender por qué no se estaba negando—. Buenas noches, Clorinda. Que tengas un buen pasto –le deseó entonces, haciendo una genuflexión antes de agarrar a Hermione por la manga y obligarla a caminar, camino de la posada.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil ser, hip, educada, ¿verdad?

Cho rodó los ojos y echó a andar con Hermione detrás, completamente encantada de haber humillado un poquito a la Ravenclaw.

* * *

**NdA:** Rebajas de 2x1! Como estamos en crisis mundial, hoy me sentia motivada y he decidido dejaros dos capítulos, para que luego no haya quejas. Estoy de rebajas! jajaja

Aclarar que una parte de este capítulo se la debo al ingenio de **EowynC**, que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me dio la gran idea de la vaca Clorinda (con la que casi me desternillo, por cierto) y que, en parte, cuenta también con su coautoría. Mil gracias! Creo que éste se ha convertido en mi capítulo favorito de la historia!

De nuevo, poco que decir acerca de las actualizaciones. Lo único, quizá, es que he disfrutado como una loca con la Hermione histérica de este fic. Estaba un poco cansada de ver a la perfecta Hermione, me parecía poco humana, y sacar su lado más absurdo e histérico ha sido un placer. Ahora me queda retocar ciertas partes de Cho, porque me temo que no me he cebado lo suficiente con ella... eso no puede ser! Habrá que mofarse un poco más de Cho Chang, no? A ver si cambio eso. Por el momento nada más que decir... que esto seguirá muy pronto, espero. Y que ojalá os siga viendo en las continuaciones! Mil besos!

**Chikane89**: No te preocupes, mujer! Ya sabes que esto se puede leer donde a uno le apetezca jaja. Gracias por venir hasta aquí!

**Claudia**: a ti te dejo que te quejes todo lo que quieras y más; no puedo hacer otra cosa, dado que eres una incondicional!

**Padme Amidala**: muchísimas gracias! No tenía ni idea de que alguno de mis fics podían hacer que alguien se encariñara con esta pareja. Tienes razón: hay muy poquito sobre ellas, aunque he leído algunos que son estupendos. Si algún día quieres recomendaciones, yo te las doy encantada. Un beso!


	6. Sí

**Capítulo 6**

**-"Sí"-**

Hermione se despertó con tal dolor de cabeza que, nada más abrir los ojos, la simple tarea de enfocar los objetos que tenía enfrente se convirtió en un verdadero martirio. En ese momento, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien para que el dolor remitiera, se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a consumir whisky casero o siquiera una pequeña cerveza.

Todavía dolorida, pestañeando con dificultad, echó un vistazo alrededor y vio que la cama de Cho estaba vacía: la Ravenclaw ya estaba despierta. Al escuchar ruidos más allá de la puerta que conducía al baño, pensó que estaría dentro, duchándose.

—¡Buenos días! –gritó para hacerle saber que había vuelto a su ser; resacosa, pero consciente. Al pronunciar estas palabras sintió tal pinchazo encima del ojo, que rápidamente se arrepintió de haber hablado. Puso una mueca de dolor y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

Unos segundos después, Cho salió del baño y se sentó en la cama de al lado. —¿Qué tal te encuentras? –le preguntó con un gesto divertido que Hermione no pudo ver porque todavía tenía la almohada sobre la cara.

Por toda respuesta emitió un gruñido que sonó más animal que humano.

—¿Sólo "grrr"? Bueno, podría haber sido peor…

Hermione se incorporó con dificultad y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Se sentía torpe y pesada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía un yunque sobre la cabeza en ese preciso momento, se lo habría creído sin pestañear por más absurda que fuera la idea.

Pero allí estaba Cho, tan entera como siempre, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido la noche anterior. Tenía el pelo mojado y se lo estaba secando con una toalla. Hermione se fijó en las diminutas gotas que resbalaban por su mejilla hasta la fina línea de su mandíbula, de camino al cuello de la camisa, y se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, sin comprender por qué demonios de repente el pelo mojado de Cho le resultaba tan fascinante.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó con la intención de sacar un tema de conversación tan rápido como le permitiera su ingenio.

—Nada. Que te bebiste toda Irlanda y seguramente parte de Escocia. Hasta puede que alguna porción del Norte de Inglaterra. Me ha llamado la Reina mientras estabas durmiendo –bromeó Cho—. Parecía furiosa: quería saber por qué te has bebido todas las reservas alcohólicas de Gran Bretaña, pero, aparte de eso, poco más.

—Oh, ¿y le has dado saludos? –le siguió la corriente Hermione. Sabía que sólo así Cho contestaría su pregunta. Disfrutaba haciéndole perder la paciencia, pero esta vez, por mucho que le doliera la cabeza, no pensaba caer en su trampa.

—De tu parte. Pero mucho me temo que eso no ha mejorado su humor.

—Lástima, parece buena persona.

—Lo es… siempre y cuando no toques la bodega de ginebra de la Reina Madre... Eso la pondría hecha un basilisco…

—¡Cho!

—¿Qué?

—¿Que qué pasó anoche? –se desesperó Hermione. Vale, había perdido la paciencia después de todo.

Cho sonrió triunfalmente.

—La verdad es que estaba esperando a que se te pasara la borrachera para contarte lo que he averiguado de Beckinsale. Ayer no estabas en condiciones de escuchar –le explicó, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por un instante había olvidado que la noche anterior por fin habían encontrado a Beckinsale. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar también la conversación que había tenido con la vaca Clorinda. Se ruborizó tan profundamente que a Cho le bastó con mirarla para saber qué estaba pensando.

—No te preocupes por eso. Prometo no comentar nada en el Ministerio –afirmó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Ya, claro.

—No, lo digo en serio –afirmó Cho con seriedad—. A algunas personas les van los rubios, a otros los morenos… Yo soy muy respetuosa con estas cosas. ¡Y tampoco es asunto mío si te excita la zoofilia! Mientras no me encuentre a Clorinda mugiendo de placer en mi cama, te prometo que no me oirás decir esta boca es mía.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa Cho. Pero dejemos ahora lo de Clor… lo de la vaca –se autocorrigió Hermione—, lo que importa es Beckinsale. ¿Has averiguado algo?

Cho caminó unos pasos para dejarse caer sobre la cama y sentarse en el extremo.

—De hecho, sí, pero poco. Él y los otros dos apenas hablaron durante el trayecto hasta una casa que está un par de millas alejada del pueblo –Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Tenía resaca, pero eso no impedía que escuchara atentamente—. Lo poco que hablaron, lo dijeron en clave o, al menos, en un lenguaje que sólo ellos podían comprender.

—¿Eso es todo? –se exasperó Hermione, que se había levantado para meterse en la ducha y beber un poco de agua. Tenía la boca seca.

Cho asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza y Hermione se metió en el baño, aunque dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder seguir hablando con ella mientras se duchaba. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y mientras el agua empezaba a correr, la Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué le molestaba más: el hecho de que Cho se tomara aquel tibio resultado de sus investigaciones con tanta tranquilidad o que ella fuera la única que tenía resaca después de lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

—Las buena noticia es que ya sabemos dónde vive –prosiguió Cho, elevando el volumen de voz—. Al menos ahora podemos seguirle tantas veces como queramos. Y la capa de invisibilidad lo hará todo mucho más fácil.

—Podríamos hacer turnos –propuso Hermione, que ya se había metido debajo del chorro—. La capa de invisibilidad es demasiado pequeña para que las dos nos cubramos bien con ella. Además, así nos aseguramos de que una de nosotras esté a salvo para alertar al Ministerio si a la otra le ocurre algo.

Cho no contestó de inmediato. Aquella idea le inquietaba tanto que no pudo permanecer sentada. Se levantó y empezó a merodear por la habitación, meditando la propuesta que acababa de hacerle Hermione, con la mirada perdida. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera era consciente de adónde estaba mirando.

Y entonces la vio.

Hermione estaba de espaldas. Había dejado la puerta abierta y la cortina no estaba echada del todo. Vio que arqueaba el cuerpo para que el agua le diera en la cara. Vio que su piel estaba mojada. Y tuvo que hundir las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero cuando Hermione empezó a enjabonarse.

Cho se ruborizó tanto que pensó que a ella también le hacía falta una ducha, pero de agua bien fría.

Podía oír a Hermione, que seguía hablando, pero su voz sonaba muy lejana. Ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. El cerebro de Cho se había desconectado y le costaba entender el significado de las palabras.

_Palabras, respóndele._

—Cho, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me estás escuchando?

_No, en serio: ¡RESPONDE! ¡YA! _

—¿Cho?

La Ravenclaw estaba petrificada. Se daba cuenta de que podía despegar los ojos del interior del cuarto de baño, pero tampoco era capaz de articular palabra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo añadido para recordarse a sí misma que ellas dos se odiaban (o algo así).

Durante varios segundos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido del agua golpeando rítmicamente el suelo de la bañera. En su interior, Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Cho? ¿Estás ahí?

La Ravenclaw carraspeó, incómoda. Después de una dura lucha mental consigo misma, había empezado a ordenar los objetos que estaban sobre su mesita de noche para mantener su mente ocupada.

—Sí… sí, estoy aquí –respondió con un tono apenas audible.

Al cabo de un rato, el sonido del agua cesó repentinamente y Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

—¿¡Me estabas ignorando!? –protestó la Gryffindor. Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero es que Cho le había respondido en un tono tan bajito que no había sido capaz de escuchar su respuesta.

Ahora la Ravenclaw estaba de espaldas a ella, muy concentrada en hacer su cama. Hermione se sintió ligeramente ofendida de que no la mirara, pero interpretó su actitud como una de las múltiples rarezas de su compañera de trabajo y se dirigió hacia el armario para encontrar algo que ponerse.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho –contestó Cho, que tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que carraspear con incomodidad—, me parece muy buena idea.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cama, buscó con la mirada algo más en lo que ocupar sus manos, algo que le permitiera no tener que mirar a Hermione ahora que la sentía detrás de ella, muy cerca, envuelta en apenas una toalla blanca que hacía juego con la palidez de su piel. Estaba removiendo el interior de su armario, probablemente buscando algo que ponerse.

A Cho ese momento se le hizo eterno. Por suerte, Hermione estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver cómo le temblaron las manos al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba impecable, y que todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en perfecto orden. Aquello complicaba todavía más las cosas.

Hermione encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando y aunque barajó la posibilidad de cambiarse en el baño, llegó a la conclusión de que hacerlo sería demasiado absurdo. A fin de cuentas, por muy reservada y mojigata que fuera, ambas eran chicas y las dos habían pasado siete años en Hogwarts, vistiéndose y desvistiéndose delante de sus compañeras de cuarto. Así que comenzó a vestirse a medio metro de donde se encontraba Cho, todavía dándole la espalda.

Cho escuchó el ruido de la toalla al caer al suelo y entonces supo que estaba en un verdadero aprieto. Sólo le quedaba una escapatoria:

—Te espero abajo, ¿vale? Tengo hambre.

Lo dijo tan rápido y abrió la puerta tan deprisa que, cuando Hermione se giró, lo único que pudo ver fue a Cho saliendo de la habitación.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero de nuevo decidió interpretar esta huida como otra de las rarezas de Cho. Ahora que lo pensaba: quizá era mejor así, porque eso le permitiría llamar tranquilamente a Ron para disculparse por haberse marchado sin despedirse la tarde anterior. Se encogió de hombros y siguió vistiéndose.

* * *

Al bajar al pequeño comedor de la posada de Little Winehouse, Hermione advirtió que el posadero la miraba de una manera extraña. Se sentó en la mesa donde Cho estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, sin apartar la vista del posadero.

—¿Le ocurre algo? –le susurró a Cho mientras volcaba un poco de té en su taza de desayuno—. Me mira raro.

Cho le dio el último sorbo a su café y abrió el periódico que antes había dejado sobre la mesa. –No lo sé. Pero puede que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer casi le provocas un infarto a su mujer.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Mientes. No hice semejante cosa.

—Oh, sí lo hiciste –se limitó a responder Cho—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que fue bastante gracioso asistir a semejante interpretación operística a la una de la madrugada. Todavía no entiendo cómo no protestaron los otros huéspedes. Pero no te preocupes, apenas desafinaste. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que _graznabas_?

Hermione iba a contestar, pero entonces le vino a la memoria una porción de recuerdo, un pequeño flash que le impidió replicar. Se vio a sí misma entonando un aria de Puccini mientras una rechoncha mujer con la cabeza trinchada de rulos y un extraño potingue verde en la cara salía de una de las habitaciones de la posada, escoba en mano, gritando "¡¡Boggarts, nos atacan los boggarts!!".

Se quedó boquiabierta, con una queja colgando en los labios. Cho la miró por encima del periódico y alzó una ceja.

—Oh, el amargo peso de los recuerdos… —afirmó teatralmente la Ravenclaw, sonriendo—. Acábatelo rápido –dijo acto seguido, señalando el desayuno de Hermione—, acabo de tener una idea—. Levantó otra vez el periódico y siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado.

Hermione no fue capaz de articular palabra en lo que restó de desayuno.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban saliendo en absoluto como ella quería. En el pasado siempre había imaginado su primera misión importante de otra manera. Ella, Hermione, hacía un trabajo perfecto, impecable, como venía siendo habitual, y recibía felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros, incluido el propio Shaklebolt, que la miraba fascinado y con ojos rebosantes de orgullo mientras le regalaba unos golpecitos paternales en la espalda.

Esta misión, en cambio, estaba siendo todo lo contrario a los sueños de Hermione. Jamás se había sentido más torpe e inútil, y la compañía de Cho lo único que conseguía era empeorar las cosas. Una y otra vez, tenía que reconocer que era ella quien estaba salvando la misión y eso le hacía apretar las mandíbulas con enfado. Hermione tenía su orgullo, un orgullo Gryffindor que podía resultar desmedido para otros, pero no para ella. Y no estaba acostumbrada a ser la segundona, aunque en el fondo agradeciera la efectividad de Cho.

Así las cosas, el día había comenzado de una manera funesta. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba de tan mal humor que apenas pronunció palabra durante todo el trayecto, después de que Cho le comentara lo que había estado pensando.

La Ravenclaw la miraba de reojo, preguntándose qué bicho le habría picado ahora, pero consciente de que no era buena idea intentar forzar la situación. En el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba y le hubiera gustado decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien y que era normal cometer fallos en la primera misión (ella misma había cometido cientos durante su estancia en las montañas Rila). Pero si conocía un poco a Hermione –y lo hacía—, sabía que no iba a dar resultado. Mucho menos si las palabras de consuelo provenían de ella, Cho. Así que se limitó a respetar su silencio y a dirigir la marcha.

Llegaron a una pescadería y Cho se detuvo en la entrada. Hermione la miró sorprendida, preguntándose por qué se había parado justo allí, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Era suficiente con la discusión que habían tenido minutos antes, justo cuando Cho le puso al corriente de sus misteriosos planes:

—¡Confía en mí! ¡Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos! –le había dicho, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y caminando en círculos mientras daba nerviosas caladas a su cigarro.

—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si te niegas a decirme a dónde vamos? –protestó ella—. Podría estar en completo desacuerdo, pero, como no sé a dónde pretendes ir, no puedo decírtelo.

Y Cho había llegado al límite de su paciencia. —Bien. Haz lo que quieras. Ya te he explicado por qué no te lo puedo decir, pero si insistes en ser más tozuda que una mula (o que tu amiga Clorinda, sin ir más lejos), iré yo sola. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Cho no le había dejado opción. Tras apagar su cigarro con fuertes pisotones, se había puesto a andar y la había dejado allí tirada.

Dos minutos después, cuando ya estaba convencida de que podía hacer sus propias averiguaciones sin contar con su ayuda, se había tragado su orgullo para darle alcance.

—Entremos –propuso Cho, empujando la puerta de la pescadería, cuyas campanillas tintinearon para avisar al dependiente. Hermione la siguió con cara de fastidio. ¿Qué hacía ella allí si estaba claro que Cho podía arreglárselas sola?

—Buenos días, señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? Hoy tenemos algunos ejemplares recién traídos de la lonja –las saludó el pescadero afablemente. Estaba distraído y no se había fijado en sus caras.

—¡Rosschild! –exclamó Hermione.

—¡Granger! —la sonrisa del pescadero se borró por completo.

Hermione sacó su varita en menos de lo que dura un suspiro y la levantó para apuntarle.

—Ya te dije que confiaras en mí –musitó Cho con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo vosotras aquí? –Rosschild, que momentos antes parecía uno de los tenderos más amables de todo el pueblo, las miraba ahora con tanto odio que podría haberlas fulminado en ese preciso momento. Su mano se movió disimuladamente hacia un cuchillo que estaba sobre el hielo donde se exhibía el pescado. Hermione hizo una floritura con su varita y la mano de Rosschild se quedó inmóvil sobre la superficie helada.

—Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió la Gryffindor, con fuego en las pupilas—. Un solo movimiento más, y te envío a Azkaban en menos de lo que dura uno de mis pestañeos. ¿Comprendido?

Cho observó a Hermione sorprendida. La miraba con una mezcla de orgullo, respeto y fascinación, probablemente porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser. Pero Hermione la miraba como si no comprendiera absolutamente nada. Comprendió así que, si tenía un plan, sería mejor explicárselo antes de que _cruciara_ al pescadero.

—Tranquilo, Rosschild, si te portas bien puede que te libres por esta vez.

Hermione hizo ademán de protestar, pero Cho, que lo tenía todo previsto, le asió la muñeca y la acarició, provocándole un cosquilleo que ella identificó con la tensión que le provocaba haberse encontrado de nuevo con el ex mortífago.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Chang? –preguntó Rosschild fingiendo un valor que en realidad no sentía. Su frente comenzaba a perlarse de frías gotas de sudor.

—Queremos dar con Alcor Beckinsale, y _tú_ –Cho se inclinó seductoramente sobre el mostrador de madera. Sonrió y pinchó a Rosschild en el pecho con su dedo índice— nos vas a decir todo lo que sepas de él.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando –respondió el pescadero, negando con la cabeza, aunque en sus ojos se veía reflejada la mentira—. No conozco a ningún Beckinsale.

—Vaya… Es una lástima –afirmó Cho, como si realmente lo sintiera. Ahora estaba jugando con el extremo de su jersey, enroscándolo en su índice como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ni siquiera había mirado a Hermione, que todavía tenía su varita en alto, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho de Rosschild—, porque la varita de mi amiga Hermione parece creer lo contrario. Conoces a Hermione, ¿verdad, Rosschild? ¿Crees que una docena de _crucios_ serán suficientes para curarte la amnesia o que nos harán falta unos cuantos más?

Y eso fue todo, porque en menos de treinta segundos el pescadero pareció "animarse". Hermione nunca supo si había sido por su varita apuntando directamente a su pecho o por las sonrisas que le estaba dedicando Cho, que parecían derretir al pescadero tanto como le hacían estremecer de miedo. El caso es que en menos de cinco minutos tenían una confesión completa de cuanto sabía Demon Rosschild sobre Alcor Beckinsale, y alguna de esa información les iba a servir de gran ayuda.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Cuándo y dónde?

—En… en su casa –tartamudeó Rosschild, que miraba de soslayo la varita y temblaba como una hoja: Hermione había apoyado la punta en su nuez—. No… no sé cuándo… es, pero si conseguís que os inviten podréis encontrar más cosas en… en la casa.

—Bien, Rosschild. Gracias. Hermione, ya puedes bajar la varita. Sería una gran decepción que un ex mortífago como Rosschild se hiciera pis en los pantalones, ¿no lo crees así?

Hermione sonrió. A veces era tan retorcida que… podría haberla abrazado allí mismo.

* * *

Salieron de la pescadería completamente eufóricas, desternillándose de la risa porque a Rosschild le había faltado el canto de un duro para hacerse pis, literalmente, en los pantalones.

—¡Has estado fantástica! –exclamó Hermione, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Cho—. Esa parte de "porque la varita de mi amiga Hermione parece pensar lo contrario" podría haber salido en una película de Bond.

—¿En una qué? –preguntó Cho, extrañada.

—Oh, olvídalo. Una película Muggle –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué es eso, pero ha sido mucho mejor cuando tú has dicho "Un solo movimiento más, Rosschild, y te envío en Azkaban en menos de lo que dura uno de mis pestañeos". ¡Casi se mea encima!

Las dos se echaron a reír con ganas. Por fin las cosas iban a pedir de boca, además de que ambas parecían haber descubierto algo mucho más sorprendente todavía: admiración mutua.

—¿Crees que irá corriendo a contárselo a Beckinsale? –preguntó Hermione. Le preocupaba no haber tenido en cuenta ese "pequeño" detalle.

Cho negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo incluso que lo conozca personalmente. Rosschild es un cobarde y, después de lo que pasó tras la guerra, está claro que lo único que quiere es conservar su cabeza. Eso implica alejarse todo lo posible de los magos.

—No estoy muy segura de que haya sido buena idea perdonarle la condena a un mortífago fugado sólo a cambio de información –argumentó Hermione—. Si Shaklebolt lo descubre, nos abrirá un expediente y estaremos de patitas en la calle nada más cruzar la puerta de la Oficina de Aurores.

Cho se detuvo en seco y le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa. Hermione sonrió porque supo que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a cumplir nuestra palabra? –preguntó la Ravenclaw con picardía.

Después de eso, Hermione se sintió muchísimo más aliviada.

Ahora entendía que Cho no le hubiera puesto antes al corriente de sus planes: si llega a saber que iban a visitar a Rosschild, habría alertado inmediatamente al Ministerio y arruinado todo el plan. A fin de cuentas, Rosschild era un ex mortífago que había conseguido fugarse cuando habían comenzado los juicios, tras el final de la guerra. Tenía en jaque a todo el Ministerio, que nunca había sido capaz de dar con su paradero y, sin embargo, ellas lo habían conseguido con una facilidad asombrosa.

Pero lo que más sorprendía a Hermione era que Cho la conociera tan bien que pudiera anticiparse a sus reacciones. Quería preguntarle cómo había sabido que no era buena idea ponerla al corriente de lo que iban a hacer, pero en lugar de eso le hizo otra pregunta:

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Cho metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un papel arrugado, que le tendió. Al desdoblarlo, Hermione vio que se trataba del recorte del periódico de aquella mañana. Era un anuncio Muggle en el que aparecía Rosschild, promocionando su pescadería.

—Me lo encontré leyendo el periódico esta mañana. Pensé en decírtelo, pero sé cómo te sientes respecto a los mortífagos… –Hermione asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

Le devolvió el recorte de periódico, no sin antes recordarse a sí misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsiva si quería convertirse en una buena auror.

—Deberíamos avisar al Ministerio. Lo más probable es que ahora esté haciendo las maletas para escaparse a Siberia, por lo menos –propuso la Gryffindor.

—Sí, pero sólo si me prometes que lo celebraremos después, delante de una cerveza –respondió Cho.

Hermione bufó perceptiblemente, pero sonreía mientras lo hacía. Y Cho supo que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: "sí".

* * *

**NdA: **Oooh! Se acabaron las rebajas y hoy no hay 2x1! Pero sólo momentáneamente. Es viernes y en lo único que pienso es en disfrutar del fin de semana, que me lo merezco, gente! Sólo he podido editar un capítulo, pero prometo más entregas en un mini mini mini espacio de tiempo. Besos!

**Chikane89**: Hermione borracha tiene que ser lo más divertido del mundo (y lo más insoportable también). Si existiera en la realidad, creo que me la llevaría de copas sólo para comprobarlo con mis propios ojos jajaja. Un beso.

**Claudia**: el humor puede arruinar una historia o mejorarla. Espero que en este caso sea lo segundo. A mí tampoco me agrada cuando todo sigue un esquema prefijado de a, b, c y d. Pero a veces es necesario. Qué alegría verte de nuevo por aquí!

**Ailec**: ¡caras nuevas! Jajaja. Hola! Parte de las risas se las tienes que agradecer a EowynC, que fue quien bautizó a nuestra querida Clorinda. Se ve que la vaca existe en la realidad! Ahora quiero que me envíe una foto! Jajaja


	7. El monstruo verde y la chica del vestido

**Capítulo 7**

—**El monstruo verde y la chica del vestido dorado—**

Tras el encuentro con Rosschild, la relación entre Cho y Hermione mejoró. Todavía discutían de vez en cuando y ninguna había dejado de practicar el sano deporte de lanzarse puyas, especialmente cuando no estaban de acuerdo con el punto de vista de la otra. Pero, aún así, las cosas habían mejorado tanto que Hermione parecía haber descuidado su relación con Ron.

El pelirrojo se había Aparecido en la chimenea de su habitación varios días consecutivos y ninguno de ellos había podido dar con ella. Llegó a estar tan preocupado que hasta mandó una lechuza preguntándole si todavía se encontraba con vida. Hermione consideró la medida un poco exagerada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el contenido de la misiva ("Dime, por favor, que no has estrangulado a Cho y te has fugado. ¡Lo digo en serio! Ron"), pero contactó rápidamente con él para que no se preocupara.

Harry también había hecho varios intentos, todos ellos sin éxito, pero su amigo había sido más práctico y en su lechuza sólo ponía "¿Todo bien? A lo mejor uno de estos días te hago una visita". Ginny, como siempre, había ido directamente al grano: "Oye, tú, como no contestes pronto voy a tener que darle respiración asistida a mi hermano. ¡CREE QUE TE HAS MUERTO! Yo sé que estás perfectamente bien, ocupada, pero dinos algo. Te quiere. Gin". Y de Luna era casi mejor no hablar, porque no había entendido nada de su mensaje: "Ron dice que es probable que hayas muerto. Si has muerto, ¿puedo enterrarte junto al Bibbler de cinco patas que vuela cuando silbas el Requiem por los Snorckaks Minusválidos? Dicen que da suerte (aunque en el fondo espero que estés bien). Luna".

La verdad era que había estado demasiado ocupada redactando informes, buscando pistas y haciendo frecuentes visitas a una de las dos tabernas del pueblo, donde ya las conocían y apenas se sorprendían de que invadieran su pequeña república eminentemente masculina.

—¿Y cómo es que a ti no te envían cartas? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras doblaba la última que le había enviado Ginny. Dio un trago a su cerveza mientras esperaba una respuesta de Cho.

—¿No habíamos dicho que nada de cosas personales? –contestó Cho, tachando una de las frases que había escrito sobre aquel papel. Escribir con bolígrafo se le hacía extraño… pero era necesario para no llamar la atención.

—¡Vamos! No puedes decirme eso después de lo que me has contado.

—Mi pasado –respondió secamente Cho, luchando para que aquel bolígrafo escribiera.

—¿Qué?

—Que te he contado mi pasado. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que dejamos Hogwarts.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba convencida de que Cho trataba de hacerse la interesante y por eso no le contaba nada.

¿Qué podía haber cambiado en tan pocos años? Ella seguía siendo la de siempre, con sus histerias y su afán de perfeccionismo. Ron todavía comía con la boca llena. Luna seguía obsesionada con bichos que nunca habían existido (la prueba la tenía allí mismo: ¡Pretendía enterrarla junto a un animal de cinco patas! Habrase visto…). Y aunque Harry careciera ya de un motivo para arrastrarlos a todos hacia una muerte segura, no significaba que no lo intentara a diario (por ejemplo, cada vez que veía a alguien sospechoso. Para él todos eran mortífagos fugados. Menos mal que ella siempre estaba allí para imprimirle un poco de cordura).

En vista de aquello, ¿qué podía haber cambiado tanto?

Hermione pensó que se trataba de una excusa: Cho todavía no confiaba en ella. Pero no podía culparla por ello, aunque le molestara. Aunque los últimos días hubieran hablado de asuntos que, en su cabeza, Hermione inequívocamente etiquetaba de "personales". Como su presente relación con Ron (no exenta de problemas) o la pasada entre Cedric y Cho, y cómo se había sentido tras su muerte; o los motivos que había tenido una Cho inmadura y temperamental para jugar con Harry durante aquel breve espacio de tiempo en el que habían estado saliendo.

Aquello quedaba ya tan lejano…

Se habían sincerado incluso sobre aquel malentendido, cuando Cho estaba convencida de que a Harry le gustaba Hermione y el monstruo verde de los celos había sido más fuerte que ella. Ahora reían con ganas al recordar aquella chiquillada.

Por eso le resultaba difícil aceptar que la Ravenclaw rehusara hablar del presente. Hería su orgullo, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a reconocerlo. Era mucho más práctico decirse a sí misma que la postura de Cho resultaba absurda (aunque no le quedara más remedio que respetarla).

—Como quieras –afirmó con ese retintín que empleaba cuando trataba de fingir que algo no le importaba. Dio el último trago a su bebida—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cho estaba distraída, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

—No, espera. Mira quién acaba de entrar.

En la dirección que le indicaba Cho, vio a un hombre bastante apuesto. Se estaba quitando el abrigo para colgarlo en un perchero.

—¿Es él? –preguntó Hermione con interés. Cho asintió con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento el hombre miró en su dirección y sonrió a las dos muchachas, que le devolvieron el saludo.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? –Hermione parecía nerviosa. Se estaba esforzando en sonreír pero no lo conseguía.

—No, mejor aún: voy a hacer que él venga a hablar con nosotras.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Me reconocerá!

—Hermione, por favor, desciende por unos segundos al mundo de los mortales: tampoco eres tan famosa. Además, si te hubiera reconocido, ¿no crees que ya habría salido huyendo? Cuidado… se acerca. ¡Buenas tardes, señor Chronos!

—Oh, señorita Chang, por favor… llámeme Aristides –el hombre hizo una aparatosa genuflexión y besó la mano de la Ravenclaw.

Cho sonrió, complacida.

—¿Conoce ya a mi amiga… _Herminia_?

—¿Herminia? –musitó Hermione. _¿Se había vuelto loca?_

—Ella también es una entusiasta de las verdes praderas de Durness –prosiguió Cho, pegándole patadas por debajo de la mesa para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Y no me extraña. Son sin duda uno de los paisajes más espectaculares de toda Escocia. A sus pies, Herminia, tiene usted un nombre precioso... –la saludó Aristides Chronos con el mismo gesto pomposo que antes había empleado para saludar a Cho.

Y así empezó todo. Así fue creciendo y creciendo una inmensa bola de nieve que desembocó en la desesperación de Hermione.

Aristides Chronos, la mano derecha de Alcor Beckinsale y con quien Cho había coqueteado varias veces durante sus múltiples escapadas al bar, procedió a sentarse junto a ellas tras un gesto de invitación de Cho.

La Ravenclaw tenía un plan: seducirle. Seducirle costara lo que costase para obtener una invitación oficial a la fiesta que Alcor Beckinsale daba en escasos días.

En un principio, a Hermione la idea le había parecido brillante. Era uno de esos planes que podría haber ingeniado ella misma, habida cuenta del magnetismo que Cho ejercía sobre los hombres. Era una presa fácil, algo seguro: tan sólo tenían que hacerse pasar por turistas para obtener un pasaporte directo a la fiesta y a la boca del lobo.

Pero ahora no. Ahora que estaba asistiendo a uno de los espectáculos de seducción de Cho Chang, sentía ganas de abofetear a aquel hombre. Y luego abofetearle un poco más, para acabar lanzándole un Avada Kedavra que lo dejara seco en su sitio, con esa estúpida y displicente sonrisa suya congelada en sus labios. Hermione pensó que nunca antes había sentido tanto odio hacia un mago tenebroso (a excepción de Voldemort) y lo absurdo de todo aquello era que no entendía de dónde procedía esa bilis reconcentrada.

Lo único que sabía era que tenerlos al lado resultaba muy incómodo. Si el tal Aristides hacía una gracia, Cho se la reía con ganas. Sus chistes eran verdaderamente malos y casi siempre involucraban cabras (¡cabras, por todos los santos!), pero Cho se desternillaba de risa. Se echaba su larga melena hacia un lado. Luego se mordía o humedecía el labio inferior. Entonces la mirada del maldito Aristides bajaba y bajaba… ojos, nariz, labios bien perfilados… se clavaba en su boca con deseo y, luego, si cuadraba, descendía un poco más allá de la clavícula de Cho hasta acabar en sus pechos.

—…y el muy loco de Alcor ordenó que metieran las cabras en el cobertizo de atrás... JAJAJA.

Cho rió con ganas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Enseñó sus dientes blancos. Sus carcajadas retumbaron en la taberna. Y Hermione… Hermione empezó a pensar que la Ravenclaw o bien tenía un pésimo sentido del humor o un jodido problema mental.

—¡Eres tan divertido, Aristides! –ronroneó con voz de gatita mimosa.

—Sí, es una historia fascinante… Abrumadora… Hay que ver la de cosas que se pueden hacer con una cabra. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado –musitó Hermione para el cuello de su camisa. No deseaba arruinar la misión, pero le hubiera gustado que Cho la oyera para que acabara ya con aquella pantomima.

Hermione tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera. Se sentía inquieta. Estaba de mal humor porque se aburría. Eso es. No era porque Cho insistiera en tocar su mano o acariciarle el hombro, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para tener contacto físico con aquel hombre. No. Qué va.

Era porque se sentía invisible, minúscula, ignorada.

Lo cierto es que Aristides se esforzaba por meterla en la conversación, pero cuando Cho sacó la artillería pesada (todos los cañones de la Armada Británica, en realidad), se olvidó pronto de su presencia. Justo en el momento en el que la Ravenclaw escurrió su trasero por el banco de madera para acercarse más a él. Le rió los chistes todavía más alto. Se mostró melosa y coqueta. Se mordió el labio unas diez veces, pestañeó más de cien. Hasta que su mano se perdió por debajo de la mesa. Y no, no la estaba tocando a ella. La mano de Cho no le estaba rozando ni una minúscula porción de piel, pero se había perdido por algún lugar debajo de la mesa.

Ahí Hermione supo que la que tenía el jodido problema era ella.

El monstruo verde había hecho presencia. Sintió en su estómago la misma acidez que la primera vez que vio a Ron besarse con Lavender Brown. Aunque esto no fuera igual, aunque en ese momento no supiera interpretar con certeza lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo notó que su mandíbula se tensaba de la misma manera. Que se le entornaban los ojos convirtiéndose en dos peligrosas rendijas por las que escudriñaba con amargura a aquel mago. Y allí estaba ese hueco que conocía tan bien, la sensación de que alguien le había arrancado algo justo en medio del pecho. El corazón, un pulmón, podía ser cualquier órgano importante… pero daba igual. El problema era que no se encontraba bien. Nada bien. Algo había dejado de funcionar dentro de ella.

—Perdonad que os interrumpa –dijo, cortando el enésimo chiste protagonizado por unas cabras—. Me encuentro bastante indispuesta. Si no le importa, señor Chronos, retomaremos esta agradable conversación más adelante.

Aristides Chronos hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Se levantó y sintió los ojos de Cho clavados en su nuca. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, seguramente habría encontrado un claro gesto de sorpresa en ellos.

Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Cho entró en la habitación de muy mal humor. Después de lo que había pasado, lo último que quería en aquel momento era encontrarse de nuevo con Hermione. ¡La había dejado sola! ¡Con un mago exponencialmente peligroso! (y más pesado que una vaca en brazos…). Ese comportamiento era tan impropio de la Gryffindor que Cho estaba segura de que lo había hecho para fastidiarla.

Sentía tanto rencor en aquel momento que pensó que no le hubiese importando propiciar una confrontación directa con ella. Echarle en cara lo sola y mal que se había sentido en su ausencia.

Pero no. Esta vez iba a controlarse. Seguramente estaría un poco distante, pero intentaría evitar otra pelea porque no tenía sentido hacerlo. Aunque, eso sí: más le valía a Hermione no tratar de fingir que no había pasado nada… o acabaría explotando.

Lo malo es que eso fue lo que hizo la Gryffindor nada más verla. Precisamente eso: actuar como si nada.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —escuchó que le decía.

—Bien —contestó de manera monosilábica.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿Sólo "bien"? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has conseguido?

—Puede.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Trató de morderse la lengua. Era lo mejor. Las cosas iban bien. No quería empezar otra discusión con…

—En serio, Granger: ¿qué demonios ha sido eso?

(Casi mejor se la mordía otro día)

—¿Qué demonios ha sido el qué?

—Pues que la próxima vez que quieras avergonzarme delante de un sospechoso y poner en riesgo la misión, ¡por lo menos avisa!

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me encontraba indispuesta.

—¿Indispuesta? ¿A eso le llamas estar indispuesta? Desaparecer con cara de malas pulgas o ponerte sarcástica pensando que nadie te escucha, no es lo que la gente normal llama "estar indispuesta". ¡Cualquiera diría que estabas celosa!

_¿Celosa?_ La sangre empezó a bombear las sienes de Hermione. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¡En serio! ¿Quién coño se había creído que era?

Se levantó y se encaró a Cho en menos de lo que dura un microsegundo.

—¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Y de qué iba a estarlo, Cho? ¿De cómo me avergüenzas comportándote como la perfecta _zorra_ con un hombre al que no conoces de nada sólo para conseguir que _te_ invite a una estúpida fiesta?

—_Nos_ invite a una estúpida fiesta.

—Da igual, eso no te convierte en una inocente ninfa de los bosques.

Vale. Por alguna extraña razón eso le había dolido. Le habían llamado zorra muchas veces, cientos de ellas, pero ninguna se le había clavado tanto como aquella.

Hermione notó que Cho palidecía y aunque se arrepintió de haber sido tan cruel, su orgullo podía más. Barajar la remota posibilidad de estar celosa no entraba en sus planes aquel día.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da si soy o no soy la perfecta _zorra_, eh? —protestó Cho, dolida. Debería haberle mandado a la mierda, como había hecho otras veces ante el mismo comentario, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo—. Lo normal es que te diese igual lo que hago o dejo de hacer, siempre y cuando no te afecte.

No supo qué responder. Tenía razón.

—¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo tienes, no sabes qué decir! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás celosa!

—¡Por favor! El día que esté celosa de ti será el día en que las vacas vuelen.

Cho se acercó a la ventana con grandes zancadas y descorrió la cortina. —¡Mira, Hermione! –dijo, señalando hacia el cielo del exterior—. ¡Es Clorinda! ¡Ha venido surcando el cielo para saludarte!

Y Hermione se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y señaló hacia el exterior. —¡Oh, mira, Cho! Ha venido a buscarte la mano derecha de un mago tenebroso. ¡Pregunta si tu cama está libre esta noche! Oh… buenas tardes, señor Winehouse… Que pase un buen día –saludó al posadero, ruborizándose momentáneamente antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Lo primero era lo primero. Si al posadero no le gustaba que discutieran, que tuviera un poco de paciencia.

Cho, que ahora estaba fuera de sí, iracunda por que Hermione no pudiera comprender por qué se había rebajado tanto delante de aquel hombre insoportable de las cabras, se acercó a ella, mesándose el pelo con desesperación.

—¡Diossssssss! ¡Te juro que no te aguanto! ¡Eres insoportable!

—¡La que no te aguanto soy yo! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar a Londres para librarme de ti! –le gritó Hermione, a dos centímetros de su cara.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Ya somos dos!

Cho notó que Hermione respiraba con dificultad. En un acto reflejo la mano se le había crispado y había agarrado su varita en el interior de la sudadera que llevaba. Permanecieron un buen rato mirándose, estudiándose con las pupilas encendidas, tratando de calmarse. Hermione tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que tenía enfrente a una compañera de trabajo y Cho hizo un verdadero ejercicio de control mental para no acabar completamente desesperada. Una de dos: o la abofeteaba o… ¡la besaba!

_¡No, joder, besar NO!_ _¡Céntrate!_

Vale. Quizá besar no, pero cualquier cosa con tal de cerrarle la boca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has conseguido? –preguntó Hermione, a escasos centímetros de ella. Todavía respiraba con dificultad pero había conseguido calmarse.

—Sí. El viernes. A las ocho.

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Demasiado incómodo. Hermione clavó la mirada en el suelo y se ruborizó. –Siento… lo de antes… No pretendía dejarte sola.

Otro extraño silencio.

—Y yo siento haberte gritado –dijo Cho, mesándose el cabello con nerviosismo—. Me sentó mal que me dejaras sola con ese idiota.

Hermione sonrió. Se había convencido a sí misma de que Cho estaba verdaderamente interesada en Aristides Chronos.

—Bueno, es un consuelo: por un momento pensé que te había conquistado el hombre de las cabras.

Cho rió con ganas antes de menear la cabeza con descrédito. –Qué poco me conoces, Hermione… Yo tengo muchísimo mejor gusto.

(Y era verdad).

* * *

Si alguna cosa había quedado clara tras haber pasado una semana entera en Durness era que Alcor Beckinsale era algo así como el cacique de la zona. Toda la gente le guardaba respeto y todos le debían algún favor. Quizá por ello los lugareños se negaban a dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre él y le guardaban una fidelidad ciega que entorpecía sus investigaciones. Pero con el paso de los días ambas comprendieron que había sido un gran acierto la brillante maniobra de seducción de Cho. Debido al hermetismo en el que se hallaba sumido el pueblo, era la fiesta o nada: su misión dependía de ella, tendrían que jugárselo todo a aquella carta.

La fiesta de Alcor Beckinsale se trataba de una celebración muy esperada en el lugar. A ella acudirían importantes personajes de la zona y de los aledaños, por lo que todo el mundo –quienes eran alguien y quienes creían serlo— deseaba asistir. Pero el asunto de la indumentaria les resultó un verdadero contratiempo inicial, dado que ninguna había metido en la maleta un vestido de gala o siquiera un vestido.

Por suerte, Hermione se las había apañado para que Harry se apareciera en la posada de Little Winehouse con un par de deslumbrantes vestidos elegidos con muy buen gusto. Cho, por su lado, había acudido desesperada a su amiga Marietta, que también estaba allí, con varios vestidos en la mano, esperando a que Cho eligiera uno de ellos mientras intercambiaba incómodas miradas con Hermione Granger.

—¿Seguro que no os estáis metiendo en la boca del lobo? –había preguntado Harry con evidentes signos de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, Harry.

—Sí, no te preocupes: Hermione lo tiene todo bajo control —afirmó Cho, para sorpresa de Harry, que no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien y a qué se debía la sonrisa embobada de Hermione ante este comentario.

—Ten un poco de fe, Potter –rogó Marietta de mal humor. Cho ya se estaba mirando en el espejo, encantada con el vestido que había elegido.

Pero Harry no se había quedado tranquilo ni por asomo (aunque de todos modos, Harry nunca estaba tranquilo).

* * *

El vestido que Hermione había elegido era largo, de un favorecedor color champán. Entre ambas se las habían arreglado para dominar su pelo con un par de hechizos y ahora lo llevaba peinado en un elegante recogido. Por su parte, Cho iba completamente de rojo, con un vestido que marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, y se había pintado los labios a juego. Hermione sabía que, en cuanto Cho hiciera su aparición, todos se quedarían boquiabiertos. Había sido así desde el colegio; ahora no podía ser diferente. Pero, a decir verdad, ella tampoco se veía mal. Si Harry la había mirado tan asombrado al terminar de vestirse, era por algo, ¿no? Y hasta la propia Cho parecía sorprendida de su atuendo.

El trayecto hasta la mansión de Beckinsale supuso un ligero contratiempo. El señor Winehouse consiguió alquilar el único taxi que había en todo el pueblo, pero el problema era que Cho nunca había estado en un coche, por lo que no dejaba de gritar "Wow" con cada cosa que hacía el taxista. Eso, sin contar todas las incómodas preguntas y afirmaciones que hacía.

—¿Y eso para qué sirve? (en referencia a la palanca de cambios).

—Si pusiéramos uno así en nuestras escobas seguro que no nos caeríamos tanto (emocionada con la rueda del volante).

—¡Con una de esas podría escuchar todo el día a las Weird Sisters! ¡WOW! (con la oreja pegada a la radio del auto).

Luego se había dedicado a abrir y cerrar la guantera unas diez veces. Y a subir y bajar la ventanilla unas veinte. Treinta veces reclinó el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás. Y cuando empezó a llover y se activaron las escobillas del parabrisas, se mareó de lo mucho que movió la cabeza intentando seguir su recorrido.

—¿Y esta palanquita para qué es?

—¡CHO! ¡NO TOQUES ESO, ES EL FRENO DE MA…!

(Y no se mataron porque el conductor tuvo reflejos y consiguió estabilizar el vehículo).

—… no!

Después de esto, Hermione no sabía si reír o explicarle a aquel Muggle que su amiga (Merlín la tenga en su gracia), tenía un acusado retraso mental y había que perdonarla por ello. Aunque finalmente optó por una solución tan básica como efectiva: le pegó una colleja.

—¡Ay! ¿Pero qué…? –protestó Cho, dándose la vuelta.

—Ya hemos llegado –anunció el taxista, que había pasado un verdadero mal trago con la fascinación de Cho por el coche. Parecía aliviado de poder dejarlas por fin en su destino.

Hermione sacó el dinero Muggle que les habían dado en el Ministerio junto con la documentación del caso para pagar al taxista. Al bajar del vehículo, quedó tan asombrada por el sitio en donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta que le dijo a Cho:

—No me habías dicho que vivía en un castillo.

Cho se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo preguntaste. Estabas demasiado ocupada enfadándote conmigo.

Hermione puso un gesto de desesperación, pero también sonrió con ganas. A pesar de las discusiones, tenía que reconocer que Cho empezaba a caerle muy bien.

El castillo de Beckinsale era una de las propiedades más importantes de toda Escocia. Se trataba de una de estas fortalezas medievales que había sido adornada convenientemente para la ocasión.

El interior no era menos impresionante. Una alfombra roja atravesaba el recibidor del castillo, que había sido iluminado por velas que titilaban en el suelo, distribuidas en hileras. Al cruzar el amplísimo recibidor de altos techos, se llegaba a la zona donde parecía que iba a tener lugar la cena. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado cuando ellas hicieron su aparición. Estaban charlando alegremente mientras degustaban algunas de las delicatesen que servían los camareros y todos iban vestidos de gala, por lo que Cho y Hermione se sintieron aliviadas de no desentonar con el ambiente.

Aristides Chronos se acercó a ellas nada más verlas. Hizo una genuflexión y les besó la mano:

—Señoritas, hoy están espléndidas –afirmó, mirando especialmente a Cho.

Hermione se sintió bastante incómoda al tener de nuevo enfrente a aquel individuo. El monstruo verde empezaba a despertarse en su interior, pero esta vez logró controlarlo. Cho la miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Y le dedicó una mirada cálida que le hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

Aristides Chronos hizo un gesto con la mano y ellas lo siguieron.

—Permítanme presentarles al anfitrión de la fiesta, el señor Beckinsale.

Alcor Beckinsale las saludó de la misma manera que lo había hecho su mano derecha. Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron especialmente en Hermione, analizándola con frialdad. Por un momento la muchacha sintió pánico de que la hubiera reconocido. Cho debió de notarlo, porque entrelazó su brazo con el suyo para tranquilizarla y extendió la otra mano para estrechársela a Beckinsale.

—Una fiesta preciosa, gracias por invitarnos.

—El placer es todo mío –respondió Beckinsale, todavía con la mirada fija en Hermione, aunque no fuera ajeno a los encantos de Cho (especialmente a su generoso escote).

—Estoy sedienta –afirmó rápidamente Cho, salvando de nuevo la situación—. ¿Nos disculpan, caballeros, si vamos a buscar algo que llevarnos a los labios? He visto unas botellas de champán que parecen deliciosas.

—Por favor –afirmó Beckinsale con un gesto de su mano.

Cho tiró disimuladamente de Hermione, que parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Le iba susurrando cosas al oído entre sonrisas afectadas:

—Sonríe, sonríe todo lo que puedas o notará que te ha entrado el pánico.

—¿Y si me ha reconocido? –preguntó entre dientes, mientras se forzaba a sonreír.

—Puede ser. Pero creo que no lo ha hecho o probablemente ya nos habría encerrado en las mazmorras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ha mirado así?

Cho se detuvo cuando llegaron a la mesa de las bebidas. Agarró una copa y se puso un poco de champán. Hermione notó una ausencia cuando ella dejó de agarrarla.

—Seguramente porque piensa que eres muy guapa –respondió Cho con desparpajo, bebiendo un trago.

—Claro, se iba a fijar en mí teniéndote a ti delante… No digas tonterías...

Cho bajó su copa, dejando un poso de carmín rojo en el borde del cristal. –Hermione: mírate. Estás preciosa esta noche. ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?

Hermione se encendió como una bombilla. Ese comentario había sido de lo más inesperado, pero por la forma en la que la estaba mirando Cho, supo que lo había dicho en serio. Sus ojos brillaban más que cualquier otro día y la estaban mirando con tanta intensidad que Hermione no podía despegar la mirada. Sintió que su boca se abría lentamente, como si intentara tomar más aire, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran sin querer hacia los labios de Cho, hacia ese carmín rojo que había manchado su copa de champán.

—¿Les apetece un canapé?

Fue un camarero el que arruinó el momento. Cho desvió la mirada y notó que se estaba ruborizando. Pensó que no debería haber dicho aquello. Se estaba metiendo en un lío del que no estaba muy segura cómo salir. Y lo peor era que Hermione no parecía enterarse de nada.

Sólo por llenar el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando, Cho aceptó uno de los canapés que les estaba ofreciendo el camarero. Y entonces empezaron a hablar de trabajo, como siempre hacían cada vez que tenían que afrontar un tema incómodo.

—¿Lo hacemos ahora? –preguntó Cho.

—¿Hacer qué? –Hermione parecía confusa. Todavía respiraba con dificultad. Se le notaba agitada.

—La misión, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas para qué hemos venido? Dejémonos ver un rato, el suficiente para que piensen que estamos felices y encantadas de haber venido, y luego cogemos lo que hemos venido a buscar.

—De acuerdo.

Un carraspeo las sobresaltó. Al girarse, vieron a Chronos y toda su pomposidad, colocándose la manga de la túnica mientras se inclinaba a comentarles algo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada azorada a Cho, que movió la cabeza disimuladamente en gesto de negación, segura de que la mano derecha de Beckinsale no había presenciado su anterior conversación.

—Señorita –dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione—, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme, el señor Beckinsale quiere presentarle a uno de sus colegas más preciados.

Hermione miró a Cho, de nuevo buscando una respuesta, y Cho sonrió, apretando la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. Era un contratiempo, pero quizá sacaran provecho de él si Hermione mantenía la compostura y ponía la oreja en las conversaciones que mantenía Beckinsale con sus esbirros.

—¿Le importa si le robo a su acompañante unos minutos? –preguntó Aristides Chronos mirando a Cho con lascivia. Cho estaba convencida de que de un momento a otro se iba a poner morado e iba a morir allí mismo, ahogado en su propia saliva. Y entonces ella reiría y bailaría con Hermione sobre el cuerpo hinchado de ese baboso hijo de…

—Para nada, creo que sabré distraerme hasta que me sea devuelta –contestó Cho, toda elegancia y saber estar, aunque estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua nada más decirlo (sonaba como si Hermione fuera algo suyo).

Al darse la vuelta para seguir a Chronos, Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Cho , y ella no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa. (Ni que se le escaparan los ojos hacia el increíble trasero que el vestido dorado le hacía a Hermione).

Suspiró. Ahora Cho sólo tenía que buscar una forma de matar el tiempo hasta que su compañera volviera. Se recogió el vestido para sentarse en una de las butacas estilo Luis XVI. No lo hacía por descansar de los tacones, estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos la mayor parte del día, sino porque desde esa posición podía echar un discreto vistazo a toda la habitación y, especialmente, al círculo de gente que se había formado alrededor de Hermione, que lidiaba con la situación con una serenidad admirable.

No sólo parecía segura y confiada, es que además estaba deslumbrando a los invitados, especialmente a Beckinsale, que no dejaba de atusarse la rubia barba de chivo sin quitarle ojo de encima a Hermione. Seguramente al escote de Hermione, que aquella noche no sólo era generoso, sino también llamativo. Cho se había dado cuenta de ello nada más verla, pero no pensaba decírselo porque, conociéndola, se cambiaría el vestido por un jersey de cuello alto en menos de lo que dura uno de sus pestañeos.

_En_ _menos de lo que dura uno de mis pestañeos_, pensó, y se le escapó una leve carcajada al recordar cómo Rosschild había estado a punto de mojar la túnica al escuchar esa frase en boca de Hermione.

Captó por el rabillo del ojo una presencia a su lado, y volvió la cabeza para mirar al chico que se acababa de sentar en la butaca que tenía enfrente. Parecía un clon de Trevor Banks, el chico del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio. Misma sonrisa de autocomplacencia, mismo flequillo peinado descuidadamente adrede, pero, oh, distintos ojos, éste los tenía verdes.

Cho suspiró sonoramente. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que no era suficiente con tener que aguantar a todos los Banks del mundo a diario como para encontrarse el mismo tipo de guapo pretencioso en Escocia también? ¿En una misión oficial? Ah, no. Esta vez ni tenía ni quería sacar la paciencia para soportar otra ronda de tejos.

Tenía que quitarse al moscón de encima lo antes posible o se arriesgaba a que todo su plan de airear los trapos sucios de Beckinsale se viniera abajo. Decidió darle un poco de _femme fatale_ en vena. Por lo menos así se desquitaría de tantas y tantas sonrisas falsas que le había tenido que dedicar a Banks.

—Buenas noches –saludó el chico con otra de esas sonrisas produce-suspiros-de-quinceañeras —, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y no he podido evitar fijarme en…

—En mí, claro –Cho cruzó las piernas. El chico abrió la boca, asombrado —. No, no me lo digas: ha sido por el "movimiento de mi increíble melena morena" o por "la belleza exuberante de mis rasgos exóticos".

—En realidad…— empezó a explicar.

—No, en serio —le interrumpió Cho, inclinándose hacia él—, déjame adivinarlo, es mucho más divertido. Estás pensando en la "delicada caída del satén rojo por mi piel tostada" o en cómo mi "encantadora y confiada sonrisa" te obnubila. Quizás quieras "escribir una oda a mis perfectamente definidos hoyuelos". Las he escuchado todas, querido, dudo de que tengas la capacidad para sorprenderme.

Se quedó mirándole, desafiante, balanceando su copa de champán, intentando transmitirle todo el hastío que tantos hombres le habían causado a través de los años.

El joven carraspeó, y acercó la cara a la de ella, para susurrarle al oído:

—En realidad quería preguntarte si podrías presentarme a tu amiga, la del vestido dorado. Es la mujer más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo –explicó, cortésmente.

Cho parpadeó. El chico señaló con la mirada a Hermione. Cho parpadeó. Durante un segundo entero, con todas sus décimas, se sintió la chica más estúpida de todo el mundo mágico, seguramente también de todo el planeta, probablemente del universo. Pero era Cho Chang.

—Está casada –dijo con voz helada —, con muchos hijos. Docenas de hijos. Y perros, muchos perros.

Su interlocutor frunció los labios y rebuscó en el interior de la chaqueta. Sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la tendió a Cho.

—Aún así, ¿le harás llegar mi tarjeta? Estaría encantado de…

—Claro –cortó Cho, cogiendo grácilmente la tarjeta entre dos dedos y enarcando una ceja—Patrick –sentenció leyendo el nombre en el trozo de papel—. Me aseguraré de que la reciba.

El tal Patrick sonrió con todos los dientes humanamente mostrables, en señal de agradecimiento, y se levantó, para desaparecer de nuevo entre los invitados.

Cho observó unos segundos la tarjeta. Pero sólo unos segundos.

—Ooops –dijo entonces, abriendo la mano y dejando caer la tarjeta al suelo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de champán—. Una verdadera lástima, Patrick…

Al fin y al cabo, el champán que servían en la fiesta no estaba nada mal, así que le hizo un gesto al camarero para conseguir otra copa. Cuando se puso en pie, no se privó del gusto de pisar con disimulo la tarjeta un par de veces.

Pero sólo un par…

(Porque ella era Cho Chang).

* * *

**NdA: **Este capítulo ha quedado tan absurdamente largo que podéis considerarlo un 2x1. Estuve a punto de dividirlo en dos, pero... la pereza pudo conmigo y, la verdad, no me apetecía poner dos títulos XDDD

Por cierto, me encanta poder alardear de que la última parte del capítulo es de autoría de **Gellar** (la parte en la que Cho conoce al muchacho de la tarjeta). Lo estuve hablando con ella y nos moríamos de la risa imaginando a Cho metiendo la pata hasta el fondo en una situación así. Y estaba claro que esa escena tenía que escribirla ella, porque es genial y porque me encanta su humor. Se lo pedí (de rodillas, con sangre sudor y lágrimas… jajaja, vale: no, no fue para tanto, sólo fue sangre y sudor XDDD), accedió y este es el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me he quedado encantada de poder contar con su ingenio en este fic.

Otra cosa: para quien tenga curiosidad por la vaca Clorinda: EXISTE! JAJAJAJA. CLORINDA ES UNA VACA REAL!!!! Casi lloro de la risa al enterarme. Y es que el otro día estuve hablando con **EowynC** y me dijo que le había puesto ese nombre porque es una de las vacas que pastan por su facultad, y me ha mandado fotos!!! LOL

Quería compartirlo con vosotros y he subido una de ellas a Imageshack para que podáis verle la cara a la famosa Clorinda. Recordad que fanfiction no permite dejar links, así que simplemente borrad los espacios en blanco de esta dirección para poder verla:

http : / / img3 . imageshack . us / img3 / 4782 / imagen243kb5. jpg

Y creo que eso es todo! Nos vemos en el próximo, que esto poco a poco va tocando a su fin! Besos!

**Alguien**: Yo siempre he dicho que me gustan las críticas constructivas e incluso soy de las que las piden y las valoran. Uno no puede esperar que llueva a gusto de todos, por eso te agradezco el review y tu sinceridad. La pena es que cuando has dicho "esperaba más", no hayas dicho qué más esperabas. Para la próxima vez, si tu intención es sincerarte con el autor, sería de gran ayuda que te explayaras y no te limitaras a decir que la historia no te ha gustado, sino también por qué no te ha gustado. De lo contrario, el comentario sólo crea confusión y cae en saco roto: aporta muy poco si tienes en cuenta que uno no escribe para una persona en concreto, sino para una generalidad de ellas. Si te pasas por aquí y lees esto, sería estupendo que lo tuvieras en cuenta en futuras ocasiones :) Un beso.

**Padme Amidala**: jaja. Muchas gracias, Padme! Un besito muy grande!

**Claudia**: ¿Sabes lo absurdo del asunto? ¡Se me había olvidado ese fic por completo! Jajaja. Lo dejé tan de lado en su día, que ya ni me acordaba de que estaba por ahí, inacabado. Tienes razón, tengo que terminarlo y es tan cortito que seguramente lo haré! Perdona el despiste. Es que soy así de caótica a veces!


	8. Esa Cho

**Capítulo 8**

**-¿Esa Cho?-**

La música seguía sonando cuando se aventuraron escaleras arriba. Cho todavía estaba molesta por el episodio que habían vivido minutos antes. Había sido muy incómodo estar esperando por ella con la copa de champán como única compañía. Y más incómodo aún tener que acercarse al grupo de cacatúas que rodeaban a Hermione para recordarle que tenían una misión que cumplir. Pero lo hizo. Apretó las mandíbulas y con fingida cara de amabilidad se acercó a la morena, a Beckinsale y a cuantos le rodeaban.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas? –le susurró al oído, entre dientes pero sin perder la sonrisa para no levantar sospechas.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Se excusó con Beckinsale un poco demasiado cariñosamente (¿qué era aquel gesto de acariciarle el antebrazo? Eso sólo lo hacía ella. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione usaba sus trucos de seducción?) y ambas se escabulleron en cuanto se presentó la primera oportunidad.

—¿La tienes? –preguntó Cho, visiblemente nerviosa, con todas sus alarmas sensoriales encendidas. Si alguien las descubría, estaban perdidas.

—Sí, espera.

Hermione se inclinó y comenzó a recoger el largo de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Cho se escandalizó.

—¿¿¿Qué estás haciendo??? No es momento de hacer un striptease, Hermione.

—¡Estoy buscando la capa, idiota! ¿Dónde quieres que la lleve? He tenido que ponérmela debajo del vestido.

—¡Oh, una idea espléndida! –refunfuñó Cho, rodando los ojos. En realidad estaba enfadada porque no podía despegar los ojos de sus piernas. Se había puesto tacones. Tacones, por todos los santos. La ecuación _Granger + Tacones = Piernas_ era algo así como un teorema matemático vedado para el 99,99999 % de la humanidad. Pero eran reales. Las tenía justo enfrente de ella. Sorprendentemente largas y bien puestas. De hecho, Cho acababa de descubrir que Hermione Granger TENÍA piernas. Eso, combinado con el hallazgo anterior de que había _piel_ más allá de los jerseys de cuello vuelto que se empeñaba en utilizar, era demasiado para un solo día. Simplemente demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo Hermione, que con un simple hechizo había conseguido pegar la capa al forro de su vestido, de manera que cuando separó el tejido del vestido, hubo un momento en el que sus piernas quedaron invisibles; parecía que sólo tenía tronco y que estaba flotando en el aire.

Finalmente, consiguió sacar la capa y se ocultó debajo de ella.

—De acuerdo, tú ve, yo me quedaré aquí vigilando. Ya sabes cuál es la señal de alarma: si digo "cuarto de baño" es que viene alguien. Trataré de decirlo tan alto como pueda para que me escuches desde dentro –dijo Cho, esperando una contestación—. Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—¡Pues di algo, que no puedo verte!

—¡He dicho que sí! –protestó Hermione.

—Lo habrás dicho con la cabeza, porque yo no he oído nada.

—No, lo he dicho en voz alta. Otra cosa es que tú estés sorda.

—Cuando uno se pone una capa de invisibilidad, HABLA. Porque si no habla los demás no pueden VER los gestos que pone. Me parece increíble que una persona tan inteligente como tú no haya pensado nunca antes en… ¿Hermione? ….Hermione, ¿sigues ahí?

Y en ese momento comprendió que ya no estaba. Se había ido para no tener que discutir.

* * *

Hermione entró en el despacho de Beckinsale lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Habían recabado información sobre los aposentos del castillo gracias a uno de los antiguos cocineros que se mostraba muy propenso a contar historias sobre sus días de gloria al servicio del oscuro mago. Tanto Cho como Hermione estaban seguras de que allí iban a encontrar toda la documentación necesaria para involucrar a Beckinsale en algún asunto sucio. Hasta el momento nada parecía indicar que estuviera en contacto con otros magos oscuros o que quisiera organizarlos para crear una revolución en el mundo mágico. Pero si estos contactos existían, tenía que haber alguna prueba que lo inculpase, y Hermione parecía la más indicada para distinguir documentos incriminatorios entre la paja.

Caminó de puntillas todo el trayecto y abrió suavemente la puerta. Una vez en el interior del despacho, revisó primero las hileras de libros que reposaban en una amplia estantería. Pero no vio nada sospechoso más allá de viejos tomos de magia negra que, sin ir más lejos, podían encontrarse en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Eso no probaba nada.

Revisó también los cajones de la mesa de escritorio pero sólo halló cartas y facturas muggles. El papel más interesante era una nota escrita por una amante de Beckinsale. Estaba llena de faltas de ortografía y le llamaba "mi conejito", algo que casi despierta una ruidosa carcajada en Hermione. Pero, por lo demás, Beckinsale parecía estar limpio.

Estaba ya pensando que su viaje había sido en balde y se disponía a salir derrotada cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era un libro en el que no había reparado antes. Estaba más desgastado que los demás, especialmente por el lomo, que parecía haber sido manoseado varias veces. Hermione lo cogió y tiró de él. Entonces un mecanismo se activó y varias hileras de libros se hicieron a un lado, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía una puerta mágica.

—¡Bingo! –exclamó.

* * *

Cho estaba nerviosa. Paseaba de un lado a otro, rezando para que Hermione volviera a tiempo de no ser vistas. Se preguntaba si abajo, en el salón de la fiesta, alguien habría notado ya su ausencia. Siempre tenían la excusa de decir que, como mujeres que eran, se habían entretenido más de lo necesario en el baño, empolvándose la nariz o intercambiando cotilleos de alcoba. Pero, por el interés que Hermione había despertado en Beckinsale, sabía que el anfitrión iba a estar muy pendiente de sus movimientos.

En esto estaba pensando cuando notó una mano fría posarse en su espalda. Cho dio un respingo y palideció. Le aterraba darse la vuelta para mirar quién les había descubierto. En el mejor de los casos sería Chronos y podría ponerse un poco zalamera para que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. ¿Pero y si era el propio Beckinsale? ¿Qué le diría entonces?

Trató de mudar el gesto de su cara antes de darse la vuelta. Puso la mejor de las sonrisas y se giró. Entonces frunció el ceño. Una mano flotaba en el aire, sólo una.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Hermione!

—No soy Hermione –respondió la Gryffindor, agravando la voz todo lo que pudo—. Sooooy el fantaaaaasma de este castillo y te voy a cortar la cabeza a medias como a Nick Casi Decapitado. Quedarás condenada al ostracismo porque nunca podrás asistir a las reuniones de nosotros, los decapitados de verdad.

Cho se puso una mano en la cintura y estiró la otra para destapar a Hermione, que se estaba partiendo de risa. –Muy bonito, casi me conmueves. ¿Lo tienes, señora fantasma?

—Lo tenemos. Y bien cogido. He hecho copias de todo. Una lechuza está camino del Ministerio y….

—Sssshhhh. ¿Has oído eso?

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Ella no podía oír nada. –Si he oído el qu…mfffffff.

Cho le tapó rápidamente la boca con una mano y tiró de ella con fuerza. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y la empujó al interior. El corazón de Hermione bombeó con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La voz de Aristides Chronos fue perfectamente audible desde el exterior. También sus pasos. Iba hablando con otra persona, y Hermione comprendió que se habían salvado por los pelos.

Cho seguía tapándole la boca a Hermione para que no protestara, pero estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podía sentir su respiración y eso le hacía sentir incómoda. Intentó revolverse un poco para alejarse de ella, pero fue incapaz. Allí no había espacio y, para colmo de males, algo le estaba cosquilleando la espalda.

Hermione estaba tratando de controlar su respiración mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la escasa luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta. Ahora que había pasado el susto inicial, se dio cuenta de que tenía a Cho detrás. Cerca. Estaba pegada a ella. Podía sentir sus pechos contra su espalda. En ese momento Cho retiró la mano de su boca y la bajó hasta que acabó erróneamente en su cintura. Hermione dio un respingo y notó que Cho intentaba poner un poco de distancia entre ellas, sin conseguirlo.

—¿Dónde estamos? –susurró Hermione al cabo de un rato. No se le ocurrió mejor manera de sobrellevar la situación con naturalidad.

Cho no contestó inmediatamente. Se revolvía con incomodidad, lo cual era todavía peor, porque tenían poca ropa. La tela de sus vestidos era fina y suave, y cada vez que Cho se movía Hermione podía sentir el roce de la tela y de su piel.

Y olía bien. Cochinamente bien. Cada vez que se movía, le llegaba esa fragancia a perfume caro pero suave de Cho. Al champú con toques de melocotón que inundaba su despacho de la Oficina de Aurores cada mañana, cuando llegaba Cho. Olía a algo tan familiar y rutinario como las humeantes tazas de café que tomaba nada más llegar al trabajo. Y también al inconfundible aroma de su piel, enmascarado por el perfume, pero perfectamente distinguible al tenerla tan cerca.

Pensar en ello la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Deja de moverte, por favor! –protestó.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? –se quejó Cho—. Creo que estamos en un armario y el abrigo que tengo detrás me está matando porque no deja de hacerme cosquillas en la espalda.

Hermione se arrepintió muy pronto de haberle obligado a hablar. Cho tenía casi la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Cuando contestó, su aliento lamió la oreja de Hermione, cálido primero, mientras hablaba, y húmedo y frío cuando dejó de hacerlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención a lo que le decía. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando darse la vuelta, pensando que así la situación sería mucho menos incómoda.

Pero no lo fue.

Porque se quedaron cara a cara. Y el espacio era mínimo, además de que las pupilas de ambas ya se habían acostumbrado a la escasez de luz y ahora podían intuir las líneas de sus rostros perfectamente. Hermione se esforzó todo lo que pudo en centrar la mirada en cualquier otro punto que no fuera Cho. Pero era difícil, porque ella era lo único que tenía enfrente.

—Hueles muy bien –comentó de pronto Cho.

Hermione se ruborizó. Sintió un desagradable aleteo de mariposas en el estómago. Eran miles. ¡Cientos! Y no había forma de controlarlas. Estaban en plena revolución, aliadas con los tambores de su pecho —Tú… tú también.

—¿_Muggle born?_ –preguntó Cho, en referencia al perfume que se había puesto Hermione aquella noche.

—No. _Witch nº 5_.

Cho carraspeó con nerviosismo. Se daba cuenta de que aquella conversación era absurda, que la estaba utilizando como excusa para no caer en la tentación de besarla. Porque en una situación así besarla no era tan descabellado. Podía disculparse luego. Podía decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Podía… podía recordar de vez en cuando que estaba hablando de Granger, por todos los santos! Aunque para ella hubiera dejado de ser _Granger_, a secas, muchos días antes. Se daba cuenta de que ahora a quien quería besar era a Hermione.

Suspiró hondo y se armó de un valor que no tenía para inclinarse hacia delante y… y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Si acababa abofeteándola, estaba preparada para ello.

Se inclinó tímidamente un par de centímetros. Luego un par más. Hermione seguía hablando. Estaba diciendo algo, pero Cho no le prestaba atención. Su corazón había empezado a bombear en sus sienes. Eso bloqueaba todo canal auditivo de comprensión. Se inclinó un poco más. Ya casi había llegado. Estiró los labios para poner morritos y entonces…

…La maldita Granger.

La maldita Hermione Granger volvió a su ser, a su misión, a sus arrebatos de responsabilidad supina y abrió la puerta con la excusa de que "Ya no hay moros en la costa. ¡Vamos!".

Cho dio un traspié y salió despedida del armario para pasmo de Hermione, que no fue capaz de comprender cómo había llegado al suelo tan precipitadamente.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, estirando la mano para ayudarle a que se levantara.

No. Estaba todo menos bien. Estaba humillada, dolida, con el ego magullado, la adrenalina descontrolada y el corazón arrugado. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Hermione no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Así que se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo, se plegó el largo de su vestido y mintió lo mejor que supo:

—Sí, gracias.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la posada envueltas en una atmósfera agridulce. Lo habían pasado bien en la fiesta. Quizá demasiado bien para tratarse de un asunto de trabajo (y de ellas dos, en compañía). Pero también había habido momentos muy extraños, tensos incluso. Cho se sentía ultrajada y avergonzada por el episodio del armario (¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta, tan colegiala para pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de darle un beso a Hermione?). Cuantas más vueltas le daba, menos comprendía su comportamiento. Ella nunca había demostrado interés por Hermione Granger. ¡Ni siquiera como especie humana!

Hermione tampoco estaba demasiado tranquila. Comprendía que algo estaba pasando entre ellas, pero no sabía qué. Se miraban y rápidamente se sentía impelida a apartar la vista. Pero no había motivo para ello. Era completamente absurdo sentirse azorada frente a una compañera de trabajo. Su mente estaba haciendo un centrifugado de ideas, pero ninguna le servía para explicar su comportamiento. El nerviosismo por la cercanía de Cho. Sus celos (sí, ahora sabía que eran celos) motivados por sus coqueteos con Aristides Chronos. La reacción de su cuerpo a las palabras susurradas o a las palabras mismas cuando eran cálidas y le hacían un cumplido, porque entonces todo se volvía cálido, cercano al provenir de Cho. La sensación de que algo estaba ocurriendo aunque no supiera identificarlo. Todo eso le fastidiaba. Y quería resolverlo. Hacer acopio de su valentía Gryffindor para hablar con Cho de ello… pero sabía que tampoco era el momento y que resultaría extraño hacerlo, así que decidió esperar a… no sabía a qué. Pero ya lo descubriría.

Al escuchar el chasquido de la cerradura cuando Hermione giró la llave, Cho comprendió que la misión había terminado. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, quizá porque tampoco se había parado a pensarlo. Pero al día siguiente regresarían a su vida normal, aunque no tenía muy claro si la "vida normal" iba a ser como la habían dejado antes de partir para Escocia o si aquella misión había cambiado la forma en la que ellas dos se relacionaban.

—Voy a darme una ducha –afirmó Hermione cuando entraron en la habitación. Se puso en pie y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Bien…Yo…

—Sí, ya sé: vas abajo –siempre que la Gryffindor iba a ducharse, Cho ya estaba preparada y se excusaba, diciéndole que la esperaba abajo. Había sido así desde el primer día, aunque Hermione no entendiera por qué lo hacía. Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que Cho no era pudorosa para otras cosas, pero sí para ésta—. Seré rápida.

Tardó más de lo esperado, pero se vistió rápidamente para que Cho pudiera regresar cuanto antes. Aquel día se le había quedado el pelo más encrespado que las púas de una escoba quemada, y empezó a maldecir cuando vio que su cepillo de pelo no aparecía por ninguna parte. Probablemente se habría quedado enredado entre un montón de ropa y no tenía paciencia ni ganas de buscarlo. Recordó entonces haber visto a Cho meter su cepillo en uno de los cajones de su armario, así que fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrió.

—¡Aquí estás! –exclamó al encontrarlo donde había esperado que estuviera.

El cajón parecía estar vacío, salvo por aquel cepillo y un sobre blanco brillante bastante abultado. Hermione barajó la posibilidad de abrirlo e incluso lo cogió momentáneamente. _No, eso está mal_, pensó, y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. Pero entonces pensó en lo que había dicho Cho sobre que sólo conocía su pasado… ¿y su presente? ¿Contendría aquel sobre la respuesta a la misteriosa Cho Chang? ¿Tal vez al comportamiento tan extraño que había tenido aquella noche?

Hermione dejó el cepillo encima de la cómoda y sus dedos se deslizaron por la solapa del sobre, que se hizo a un lado revelando su contenido. En su interior había una fotografía de una chica tan guapa que podría haber sido una veela. Estaba abrazando a Cho y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La fotografía era Muggle, porque la imagen permanecía completamente estática. Por detrás alguien había escrito "No me importa lo que seas con tal de que estemos juntas. Por favor, piénsalo".

El sobre también contenía cartas, cientos de cartas manuscritas por la misma persona que había dejado aquella frase en la fotografía. Todas ellas acababan con un "PD: Te quiero" y las firmaba alguien que se hacía llamar "C".

Hermione comenzó a leer una de las cartas. A medida que avanzaba en su lectura su rostro iba cambiando de expresión. Por momentos palidecía. Otras veces fruncía el ceño. En ciertos pasajes se ruborizaba, pero sobre todo, sobre todo, estaba tan confusa que su mente no dejó espacio para la sorpresa. Cho Chang, la misma Cho que desdeñaba las atenciones de Banks y de todos cuantos la cortejaban, lo Cho que despertaba suspiros cuando entraba en un bar, la Cho que podía tener a cualquier mago o muggle del planeta tierra o de cualquier planeta galáctico… esa Cho… ¿Tenía novia?

* * *

**NdA:** Vuelvo a dejar dos capítulos!!! La razón es que siempre he creído que estos dos capis no se entienden uno sin el otro y me parecía una cerdada dejaros a medias ahora que estamos llegando al punto más… álgido de la historia. Lamento la tardanza. Complicaciones en el paraíso. Ya se sabe, unas semanas son más asquerosas que otras. Pero por fin he sacado tiempo y con un poco de suerte a la próxima no tardaré tanto. Un beso!!

**Padme Amidala**: jajajaja. La facultad es de veterinaria, si no me equivoco. Por eso tienen vacas dando vueltas por allí. Todo tiene sentido! Jajaja. El fic no se va a acabar ya YA, pero no le queda mucho, no te creas. Calculo que unos… cuatro capítulos más desde esta actualización? Estoy cambiando cosas que inicialmente no estaban, así que puede que el número cambie, pero más o menos. Un beso!

**Exkalita**: Perdón por la tardanza! Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad!

**^ ^:** hoy he apagado las ascuas. No te puedes quejar! Besos!

**Chikane89**: jajajajaja. Si lo llego a saber, te aviso personalmente para que mantengas la cordura. Gracias por apoyarme siempre tanto. Eres un amor!


	9. Lo sé

**Capítulo 9**

**-Lo sé-**

Prácticamente no hablaron en lo que restó de viaje. Prácticamente no se miraron. Y prácticamente se comportaron como dos perfectas extrañas hasta que regresaron a Londres.

La noche anterior había sido especialmente difícil. Hermione no había sido capaz de ocultar su desconcierto por más que lo había intentado. Y Cho no había sido lo suficientemente hábil para lidiar con su comportamiento y el episodio del armario (que ella interpretó como rechazo por parte de Hermione y una humillación). Entró en la habitación pocos minutos después de que la Gryffindor hubiera devuelto las cartas al interior del sobre y el sobre a las tripas del cajón.

A Hermione todavía le temblaban las manos, sentía el corazón acelerado, y estaba extrañamente ¿enfadada? Sí, enfadada era la palabra. Se dijo a sí misma que el motivo era que Cho los había engañado durante todos aquellos años, haciéndoles creer una patraña.

Pero había algo más: el asunto de la ducha. ¿Por qué huía cada vez que se iba a dar una ducha? Entendía que podía ser una situación embarazosa si a Cho le gustaban las mujeres, pero ¿tan fea era ella que tenía que salir huyendo en dirección contraria para no presenciar su desnudez? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado entonces en Hogwarts, especialmente con la compañía de Marietta Edgecombe, tan poco agraciada en todos los aspectos? Hermione estaba herida en su orgullo Gryffindor, y esa es la peor herida que se le puede hacer a un león. La cicatriz que más tarda en curar.

Cho había entrado y había saludado con un tímido "hola", tratando de maquilla el aire enrarecido. Lo demás… había sido prácticamente monosilábico. Un "me voy a la cama" y "bien, que descanses" o "buenas noches", seguido de la bombilla de la lámpara de noche, que se apagó por última vez para ellas.

A Cho le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño. Notaba que algo iba mal y, aunque pensó en el sobre, desestimó rápidamente esa idea, basándose en el hecho de que Hermione nunca metería la nariz en algo tan personal si no era por un buen motivo (por lo general, un motivo relacionado con su trabajo). Las demás posibilidades resultaban imprecisas, pero al final se convenció a sí misma de que aquella noche se había sobrepasado: debería haber sido capaz de demostrar más autocontrol. Probablemente Hermione se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones (o eso creía ella) y por eso estaba tan distante. Mortificada como estaba con estas ideas, aguantó estoicamente el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, con la respiración de Hermione como único sonido de fondo, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio, las dos estaban mareadas de tantas vueltas como le habían dado al tema. Hermione no había dejado de pensar en su descubrimiento: todavía no sabía cómo encajarlo. Cho, seguía flagelándose mentalmente por haber intentado besarla sin éxito. Envueltas en esta bruma de desconcierto, llegaron a su despacho, dejaron parte de la documentación en sus cajones y se despidieron para regresar cada una a su casa.

—Ha estado bien. Gracias por todo –Cho fue la primera que rompió el hielo.

—Sí, gracias a ti. He aprendido muchas cosas –contestó Hermione, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Ni siquiera para despedirse.

Y las dos echaron a andar. Una caminó en una dirección y la otra en la contraria. Parecía hacer más frío en Londres.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde su regreso de Durness y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Shackebolt pareció complacido del trabajo que habían realizado ambas. Les felicitó, a pesar de que no hubieran conseguido "la talla del zapato de Beckinsale" (aunque Hermione reportó que estaba convencida de que se trataba de un cuarenta y cuatro. Ni uno más ni uno menos).

El Ministerio se puso en marcha y enjuició a Beckinsale convenientemente, pero no por asociación ilegal con magos oscuros, como todos habían pensado en un principio, sino por extorsión a Muggles. Al parecer, Beckinsale no era sólo un cacique de título en el pueblo de Durness, sino que además lo era de facto. La documentación que habían conseguido las chicas demostraba que el mago se dedicaba a sembrar el terror en la localidad. Era una suerte de prestamista y sobornador, que utilizaba la magia para castigar a los Muggles que no le devolvían su dinero o que no se doblegaban a sus deseos. De ahí todos aquellos sucesos extraños, provocados por un uso ilegal de la magia para aterrorizar a los lugareños, que habían despertado las sospechas del Ministerio.

Después de eso, Hermione había sido puesta al cargo de misiones mucho más importantes que las que había tenido que resolver previamente. Ahora contaba con la confianza de Shaklebolt, porque ya no era sólo un nombre con un pasado glorioso (pero pasado).

La evolución de Cho había sido diferente. A los pocos días de su regreso, había pedido un traslado a otro Departamento del Ministerio. La gente no entendió aquella decisión tan radical, tan repentina. Cho era una de las mejores aurores de su generación y ahora se estaba ocupando, motu proprio, del Uso Indebido de Animales Mágicos. Era de locos. Todos sabían que a ella le encantaba ser auror.

En una conversación que no debería haber escuchado, Hermione se había enterado de que había sido la propia Cho la que había pedido el traslado. La noticia le impactó tanto que inmediatamente empezó a preguntarse si no tendría ella parte de culpa en esa decisión.

Se veían. Se veían mucho, pero sus encuentros resultaban incómodos. Coincidían en el ascensor, en medio de memorándums que sobrevolaban sus cabezas. Se veían en la máquina de café y apenas intercambiaban un par de palabras cordiales, casi siempre propiciadas por Harry, que era quien entablaba conversación con Cho. A veces coincidían en la entrada del Ministerio, donde sorteaban entre risas nerviosas quién cruzaba primero la puerta ("Pasa tú", "No, tú"). Pero eso era todo.

Y a Hermione le sabía a poco.

Durante esos meses había tenido demasiado tiempo para atar cabos. Todavía le fascinaba la idea de que Cho (Cho Chang, por todos los grindilows!) pudiera estar interesada en las chicas. En el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no era un tabú, algo que hubiera que ocultar (ahí estaban los casos de Justin Finch—Fletchley y su sonado romance con Terry Boot, o el propio Dumbledore, que había tenido una salida póstuma del armario pero salida al fin y al cabo… ), por lo que a Hermione le sorprendía muchísimo el secretismo de Cho. Quizá era cierto que en los últimos años se había vuelto una persona más recelosa de su intimidad, puesto que en el colegio no lo había sido en absoluto. Pero eso no justificaba la fascinación que había desarrollado Hermione hacia el tema. Ella misma se daba cuenta que, desde que había descubierto las preferencias sexuales de Cho, ahora la miraba con otros ojos… de una manera extraña… demasiado curiosa.

Su curiosidad, además, no había decrecido con el paso de los meses. En todo caso se había intensificado. Últimamente no hacía más que pensar en ello. Hermione esperaba que la distancia y el paso del tiempo la ayudaran a deshacerse de esta pequeña obsesión, pero, en lugar de eso, lo único que había conseguido era obsesionarse todavía más, a base de darle vueltas. Cada vez que tenía a Cho enfrente su corazón se aceleraba y su mente se quedaba en blanco, actuaba como una colegiala. Por las noches, antes de quedarse dormida, su mente volaba y empezaba a fantasear o a rememorar episodios de su estancia en Escocia. También estaba empezando a afectarle en el trabajo, ya que muchas veces se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en Cho sin motivo aparente.

Pero si quitársela de la cabeza suponía ya un verdadero problema, Hermione tenía ahora uno mucho peor: Ron se estaba empezando a dar cuenta.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Ron se acodó en la cama y la miró. Su novia empezaba a preocuparle. Últimamente había estado ausente. Estaba distante y poco cariñosa, y apenas hacían el amor.

—En nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, estabas ausente—. Ron había pensado mil veces en preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Pero… ¿y si pasaba? ¿Y si realmente lo preguntaba y pasaba algo grave? ¿Qué haría entonces? No sabía si tenía fuerzas suficientes para descubrirlo.

—Duérmete, anda. Mañana tienes un día muy largo –Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se dio media vuelta. Se tapó con las mantas y se hizo un ovillo.

No podía decirle lo que pasaba porque ni ella misma lo entendía. Aquello era absurdo: tenía al novio más maravilloso del mundo y ella sólo podía pensar en fantasmas. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que iba a ser en vano: últimamente ella siempre los protagonizaba.

* * *

El Día de la Independencia llegó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban. Era fiesta nacional, pero algunos de los departamentos del Ministerio trabajaban por la mañana. Cho pertenecía ahora a uno de esos departamentos. Por suerte, habían quedado todos en ir a celebrarlo al día siguiente al bar de Moe, que estaba muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante, y, de paso, luego podrían sumarse a los festejos que se extendían por todo el callejón Diagon.

Aquel día todo el mundo parecía eufórico. Celebraban la desaparición de Voldemort, por lo que había fiesta en cada rincón del mundo mágico.

Cho cruzó la puerta del bar de Moe junto a sus colegas del Ministerio. Echó un vistazo al interior del bar, que estaba hasta la bandera, y entonces escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

—Vaya, has venido –le dijo—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Chang?

—Mmm… déjame adivinar: ¿El día en que te pierdes y te apartas de mi camino, Banks?

—Casi aciertas. Es viernes, el segundo viernes de mes: te toca rechazarme.

—Vaya, te creía más listo, Banks. Pensaba que acababa de hacerlo –los amigos de Cho se rieron con su respuesta.

—¡Vamos, Cho, es el Día de la Independencia! Déjame que, al menos, hoy te invite a una copa.

Cho valoró el riesgo y sus consecuencias, y pensó que era mínimo. Cuando quisiera podría irse con sus amigos con la excusa de haberles dejado plantados y, de paso, conseguiría una copa gratis.

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo una.

—¡Ha dicho que sí! –proclamó Banks a voz en grito y de manera teatral, alzando los brazos—. ¿Lo habéis oído todos? ¡CHO CHANG ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ, ALABADO SEA MERLÍN!

Los empleados del Ministerio que estaban allí reunidos levantaron su copa para brindar con Banks, pues todos estaban al corriente de lo insistente que podía llegar a ser el chico con este asunto de salir con Cho Chang.

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Hermione, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a un grupo de Aurores. Miró en aquella dirección y vio a Cho, sonriendo y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo; parecía ruborizada.

—¿Qué tomas? –le preguntó Banks, silbando para que Moe, el dueño del bar, se acercara a atenderles.

—Cerveza de mantequilla.

—Vamos, Chang, déjate de mariconadas. ¡Es el Día de la Independencia! Ponle un whisky de fuego, Moe.

Cho se volvió a reír pero no protestó. Moe no tardó en llegar con las bebidas. Las estaba sirviendo cuando Cho advirtió algo a través del enorme espejo que había detrás de la barra: Hermione estaba allí.

—Por la chica más guapa de todo el Ministerio –oyó que decía Banks, alzando su copa. En realidad no le estaba prestando demasiada atención—. No, espera. Por la chica más guapa de todo el mundo mágico, con permiso de Delacour, aunque ella no cuente porque es una veela.

Cho sonrió complacida y brindó con Banks. Lo hizo con desgana porque estaba más atenta a los movimientos de Hermione que a lo que el chico le estaba contando. Banks podía llegar a ser encantador, pero era demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Estaba bien para un polvo. Punto. Para un polvo salvaje, de una noche sudorosa en la que los cuerpos humedecidos resbalan pero no se despegan. Pero Cho estaba cansada de aquello. Ya había tenido demasiados. Y, por lo demás, la conversación de Banks se basaba en adular a la chica que tenía delante y en un soliloquio del yo, yo, yo, que aburriría hasta al mismo Merlín, de paciencia infinita.

Aguantó unos cuantos minutos, todos los que Banks era aguantable sin sexo de por medio, y luego se disculpó muy correctamente diciendo que tenía que "saludar a otra gente" y que había sido agradable, "aunque preferiría que no te acostumbraras a esto", lo cual arrancó una sonrisa en el chico porque sabía que Cho lo decía como parte del juego que se traían entre ellos.

Quizá fue el alcohol, que le cayó en el estómago vacío como una bala de cañón, pero el caso es que lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacia Hermione con la sana intención de desearle un feliz Día de la Independencia. Nada más. A fin de cuentas, ella había sido uno de los artífices de esa fiesta, aunque tenía la suerte de no tener que aguantar el periplo de visitas de conveniencia que Harry debía hacer ese día.

—Hola –No era un mal comienzo. Mejorable, pero correcto en cualquier caso.

Hermione se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a ella. Durante meses la había evitado. Se levantó para poder hablar con ella a solas y seguramente la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara porque Cho se vio obligada a darle una explicación:

—Sólo quería desearte un feliz Día de la Independencia –mintió.

—Feliz Día de la Independencia para ti también, Cho –le deseó con un ligero tono de melancolía en la voz.

—Te… ¿te apetece una copa? –se encontró con que decía de repente. Le había salido sin querer. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Y la cara de Hermione era ahora un poema; estaba tan desconcertada que Cho pensó que la respuesta iba a ser un no.

Pero se equivocó.

—Me encantaría, claro.

Y entre copa y copa se les pasaron segundos… minutos… horas en las que los clientes fueron entrando y saliendo mientras ellas permanecían en el mismo sitio. Por un momento daba la sensación de que nada había cambiado, de que estaban de vuelta en Durness, compartiendo una cerveza mientras trataban de descifrar las claves del caso.

—Eres una gran… auror –el alcohol parecía estar haciendo efecto en Hermione, aunque Cho ya sabía cómo tratarla cuando se comportaba así. Lo único verdaderamente importante era impedir que se acercara a las vacas (a todo ser vivo, en realidad).

—Tú eres mejor –respondió Cho.

—¿Yo? ¿Tú sabes con quién estás hablando? Te recuerdo que estuve hablando con una vaca, Cho, ¡con—una—vaca!

—Una vaca a la que le pusiste nombre.

—Exacto: Clorinda, la vaca amiga.

—Brindo por ella –propuso Cho, alzando su vaso.

—¡Por Clorinda! –Hermione chocó su vaso contra el de ella.

—Y, por lo demás, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal con Ron? –se interesó Cho, haciéndose la despistada. Llevaba meses queriendo hacerle esta pregunta.

La Gryffindor negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se daba cuenta de que cada vez estaba más borracha, pero le daba igual, estaba con Cho…

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Mejor cambiemos de tema –propuso Hermione, que (todavía) no tenía intención de confesarle sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Alguien que te guste?

—Bueno, ya sabes… algún chico por aquí, otro por allá.

—Lo sé todo, Cho –afirmó. Y en ese momento comprendió que quizá estaba un poco más bebida que lo que era conveniente.

—Ya. Por eso te llaman la "sabelotodo" –bromeó, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma.

—No, Cho. Me refiero a que _lo sé_.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Hermione se acercó más a ella. Era un caballo desbocado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Se tapó la boca con la mano y le susurró al oído con entonación alcohólica: —Te gustan las chicas.

Luego se apartó y le pegó un trago a su bebida.

Cho se quedó pálida. Completamente pálida. Como el mármol. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Te leíste las cartas que había en el sobre?

—No todas las que me hubiese gustado leer ¡hip! –Hermione se encogió de hombros. Estaba siendo asquerosamente sincera. Sabía que tenía que cerrar la maldita bocaza, pero era incapaz.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! –Cho hizo ademán de irse, pero se sentó de nuevo. Parecía un león enjaulado.

—Tranquila, ¡no se lo voy a decir a nadie!

—¿Decirles qué? –gritó Cho. Unos clientes se giraron con curiosidad. Por suerte, los del Ministerio ya se habían ido hacía rato.

Hermione volvió a bajar la voz:

—Pues que te gustan las chicas… bueno, no todas, porque está claro que yo no te gustaba: siempre te ibas cada vez que me duchaba.

—¡Eres una cotilla insufrible!

—¿Yo? –A Hermione parecía habérsele bajado el pedo. La habían llamado muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca cotilla—. ¡Y eso lo dice una calientabragas!

Llegados a este punto, la discusión alcanzó su punto más álgido. Las dos muchachas estaban tan enfadadas que tenían bien asidas sus varitas en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica. Los clientes del bar ahora estaban más pendientes de la discusión que de sus bebidas.

—Nada de peleas en el bar. Si queréis pelear, salid a la calle –intervino Moe.

—¡Bien! –asintió Hermione.

—¡BIEN! –afirmó Cho.

Y las dos salieron a la calle. Hermione se desequilibró un poco al bajar del taburete en el que estaba sentada. Pero a pesar de su nivel de alcohol en la sangre, parecía convencida de que podía lograr vencer a Cho con la varita.

Cho estaba tan furiosa que, nada más salir, empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, sin duda buscando un buen sitio en el que batirse en duelo con ella.

En la esquina de Moe daba comienzo un callejón que la gente solía usar para asuntos escatológicos cada vez que bebía una copa de más. Cho puso dirección hacia allí con paso seguro y Hermione la siguió. Algún cliente del bar intentó darles alcance para presenciar el duelo, pero se metieron tan rápido en el callejón que, cuando salieron a la calle, ya no había ni rastro de ellas y decidieron volver a entrar en el bar.

—¿Quién empieza? –tronó Cho, sacando su varita y poniéndola en, como si se tratara de una espada.

—Tú –Hermione se puso en guardia.

—Bien. Acabemos lo que empezamos en el Ministerio hace años.

Cho dio un paso atrás e hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita para conjurar un hechizo. Hermione entornó los ojos para intentar adivinar qué hechizo iba a conjurar, pero estaba tan borracha que no conseguía ver el comienzo y final de la varita de Cho.

—¡Espera! –pidió la Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? –se detuvo Cho.

—Nada de hechizos en la cara. Mañana tengo una comida importante.

—Mmmm… Bien.

Cho se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo. Hermione, en posición de defensa. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su primer hechizo, ella también recordó algo:

—Ni en el cuello. Ayer pillé una contractura y todavía no se me ha curado…

—De acuerdo –asintió Hermione—. Oh, espera. Y será mejor que no me golpees en el pecho tampoco: lo tengo sensible. ¡Y ni se te ocurra alargarme los incisivos, ¿me oyes, Chang?!

—Perfectamente. Eso nos deja: brazos, cadera, piernas y pies. ¿Trato hecho?

Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo.

—No, espera –dijo Cho—. Tampoco hechices mi rodilla izquierda. Tengo una lesión de cuando era pequeña y no está bien curada…

—¿Qué tal si sólo nos lanzamos hechizos a los pies? –propuso Hermione.

Cho pareció meditar la idea durante unos instantes. –Bien. Me parece correcto. A lo mejor si te quedas coja para siempre, dejarás de hurgar en mis asuntos personales.

—¡Ya te he dicho que fue sin querer! –protestó Hermione, elevando los brazos.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Y eso te convierte en una cotilla!

—¡Por lo menos yo no voy por la vida coqueteando con compañeras de trabajo!

—¡Yo NO estaba coqueteando contigo! El día que coquetee contigo, créeme, Hermione: te enterarás!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡SÍ! –respondió Cho, furiosa.

—Pues… —meditó unos segundos—… ¡Demuéstralo! –la retó, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Eso desconcertó un poco a Cho, que lo último que esperaba era que la sabelotodo le retara a hacer una cosa semejante.

—Estarás de broma….

—No, no lo estoy –aseguró Hermione, ahora muy seria—. Quiero que me lo demuestres. Quiero saber qué se siente cuando Cho Chang coquetea contigo. Vamos, hazlo.

—¡Ja! –se mofó, señalándole con el dedo. En realidad no sabía qué decir—. Lo que te pasa a ti es que… es que…

—¿Es qué, Cho? –se envalentonó Hermione. Fruto del alcohol o no, en ese momento le estaba saliendo toda la valentía Gryffindor. Se sentía invencible—. Vamos, acabemos con esto, sincerémonos de una vez. ¿Qué pasó en Escocia?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando…. –Cho bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Sí lo sabes, y yo también. Así que es una estupidez seguir negándolo. Acabemos con esto aquí y ahora. Repite lo que has dicho antes, por favor.

Cho no sabía por qué, pero de repente el tono de voz de Hermione había cambiado, se había vuelto dulce.

—¿El qué exactamente? —Le había dicho muchas cosas. Cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde.

—Eso de "lo que te pasa a ti"…

—"Lo que te pasa a ti es que..."

Hermione comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, hasta que se quedó a diez centímetros de su nariz. Eran prácticamente de la misma estatura, así que no le costó mucho esfuerzo mirarla fijamente a los ojos antes de seguir hablando:

—Lo que me pasa a mí, Cho, es que eres absurda, egoísta, chula, prepotente e incluso superficial. Te crees el ombligo del mundo y estás tan malacostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que piensas que el resto hemos nacido para servirte. Y te juro que eso me enfurece tanto como me enternece. Llevas la falda demasiado corta y en ocasiones te vistes como un zorrón. Pero cuando lo haces no puedo dejar de mirarte. La mayor parte del día me pones de los nervios y el resto de las veces tengo ganas de abofetearte con todas mis fuerzas, pero te aseguro que es muchísimo más insoportable tener que vivir constantemente pensando dónde estarás, con quién o por qué hoy no me has saludado. Porque, por alguna extraña razón que todavía desconozco, lo cierto es que no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo. Y eso lo odio, Cho, odio tanto sentirme así como te odio a ti –se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Estaba hablando muy rápido—. Eso es lo que me pasa a mí…

A Cho casi se le descuelga la mandíbula. Pero, como venía siendo habitual, tampoco ella se quedó callada:

—Oh, bien. Hablemos ahora de ti, Hermione, la perfecta Hermione. Te has pasado tantos años con la nariz pegada a los libros que pareces haber olvidado cómo se comportan las personas normales en la vida real. No distinguirías la indiferencia del enamoramiento aunque te apuntaras a un cursillo avanzado para hacerlo. Me pasé todo el viaje a Escocia huyendo de ti porque estaba empezando a sentirme atraída por ti, pero lo único que has hecho es ofenderte por ello y meter la nariz en mi vida sin mi consentimiento. Eres tozuda, histérica y ¿qué hay de esos pelos? ¡En serio! ¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarnos a todos con ellos? Eso es lo único imperfecto en Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta. Por lo demás, estás tan obsesionada con la perfección absoluta que todos tenemos miedo de acercarnos a ti por si no damos la talla, por si no estamos a la altura de la todopoderosa Hermione Granger, el héroe nacional. Y eso también me incluye a mí, maldita seas.

—Bien, me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en que no nos soportamos –afirmó Hermione, que todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo también me alegro.

—¿Vas a besarme ya?

—Por supuesto.

Cho agarró a Hermione con fuerza, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó.

En la boca, atrapando los labios, en el cuello, en las mejillas, en la piel que lleva hasta la barbilla. La besó furiosa y suavemente, como un animal y como una chica. Se besaron con la boca partida, buscando sus lenguas y encontrándolas. Con la respiración entrecortada. Con preguntas que se hacían cada vez que buscaban una nueva bocanada de aire.

—¿Todavía la quieres?

—Cortamos hace meses.

—¿La dejaste tú?

Cho asintió. –En Bulgaria.

Se siguieron besando, en la sombra, en el callejón donde nadie podía verlas. Caminaron a trompicones hasta la pared sin separarse y Hermione quedó allí empotrada.

—¿Y Ron?

—No sabe nada.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Si me sigues besando así, sí.

Hermione metió la mano dentro de la túnica de Cho y la coló por debajo de su jersey para tocar la piel de su espalda. Su respiración se agitó. Porque era suave, tal y como la había imaginado cada vez que había pensado en tocarla cada noche, antes de quedarse dormida.

Cho enredó sus manos en el cabello de Hermione y sonrió dentro del beso. Estaba igual de enmarañado que en sus sueños, pelos más tiesos que un alambre, y sus dedos se quedaron atrapados en aquella jungla, aunque a Cho le pareció rematadamente sexy.

Y entonces pasó. Un gato maulló y alguien apareció al comienzo del callejón. Las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente, incapaces de dominar su respiración entrecortada. Un huracán parecía haber arrasado el pelo de Hermione.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? –las pupilas de Cho se dilataron mientras se acostumbraban a la claridad. Estaba mirando el comienzo del callejón. Le pareció haber visto a alguien, pero ahora la entrada estaba desierta.

—Ha sido sólo el gato –la tranquilizó Hermione, acariciándole el brazo.

Durante un instante se quedaron mirándose una a la otra, pupila con pupila. Les parecía increíble lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellas. Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente, aunque dio gracias por la oscuridad del callejón, que disimulaba un poco el color de sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos –propuso, carraspeando con incomodidad—. Harry me estará esperando.

Cho, que se encontraba mirando el suelo igual de avergonzada que ella, asintió quedamente. –Ve tú primero, no vaya a ser que nos vean salir juntas en este estado –propuso, señalándose la camisa, que ahora llevaba por fuera de la falda.

Hermione se despidió de ella. Estuvo tentada a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al final sólo hizo el ademán y se acobardó en el último momento. Acto seguido caminó hasta la salida del callejón. Cho se quedó observándola, hasta que su figura se perdió completamente entre el gentío que había en la calle.

* * *

**Nd****A: **Dejo nota de autor porque se hace extraño no dejarla, pero ya no sé qué comentar jajaja. Creo que este capítulo supone un punto de inflexión en la relación entre ambas y, bueno, decir que disfruté como una tonta escribiendo los monólogos de las dos cuando están discutiendo en el callejón. En breve, más!


	10. Sólo para ella

**Capítulo 10**

**-Sólo para ella-**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había removido el café. Tenía la mirada fija en el remolino de líquido negro y no porque le resultase interesante ver cómo se disolvía en él un terrón de azúcar, sino porque Cho estaba sentada un par de mesas más allá, en la cafetería del Ministerio, y si levantaba la vista de la taza, sabía que sus miradas se encontrarían.

Y era suficiente. Suficiente con lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, en el callejón, cuando sin motivo alguno habían acabado besándose. Y más que suficiente cuando la escena se había repetido en sueños, una y otra vez, consiguiendo que se despertara en medio de la noche empapada en sudor, sintiendo un profundo agujero en el pecho al darse la vuelta en la cama y ver a Ron roncando a pierna suelta, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido.

Era una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto lo que le hacía tener los ojos firmemente clavados en su taza. Pero eso no le impedía sentir que Cho le estaba mirando fijamente, sin ningún tipo de reproche, más bien con un deje melancolía y autodeterminación, como si esperara un gesto o una reacción por su parte. Hermione dio un suspiro y removió el café con tanta fuerza que el líquido se convirtió en un diminuto Tsunami negro por el que, pensó, le hubiera gustado desaparecer.

A pesar de que el café acababa de desbordarse sobre el platillo, Hermione advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Cho estaba levantando, y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un redoble de tambor cuando vio que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada. Sentía las mejillas tan incandescentes como las nalgas de un niño que recibe unos azotes por haber sido malo y el momento no parecía terminar nunca: le daba la sensación de que Cho se acercaba a cámara lenta y si decía detenerse a saludar, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle.

Hermione entreabrió la boca para preparar unas torpes palabras cuando Cho estaba ya a menos de un metro de distancia. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la boca seca, pero estaba dispuesta a decir "hola", "qué tal", cualquier tontería con tal de suavizar el momento. Cuando por fin levantó los ojos de la taza de café y buscó la mirada de Cho, comprobó que la Ravenclaw ya no le estaba prestando atención. Simplemente había pasado de largo, no sin antes rozar disimuladamente su hombro con la mano (y dejar un rastro de ese perfume exquisitamente caro que tan loca volvía a Hermione).

No se le fue el olor en toda la mañana. Hasta cuatro horas le acompañó aquel aroma dulce y salvaje que impregnaba la habitación que ambas compartían en Escocia y que tanto echaba de menos ahora. Ron no olía así. Ron olía a otra cosa, a algo más familiar, seguro y estable, pero también mucho menos excitante. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Cho hasta aquella mañana.

Durante un par de horas lo había intentado todo: cambió de túnica, roció todo el despacho con aquel ambientador de pino barato con el que Susan Bones se empeñaba en torturar su buen olfato, se lavó las manos compulsivamente en múltiples visitas al baño y hasta realizó un hechizo poco frecuente que consistía en taponarse las fosas nasales para respirar sólo por la boca. Pero el maldito perfume no se iba. Le había calado hasta el alma. Y si el dichoso olor no se iba, tampoco se iban los recuerdos de Cho.

Desesperada, dejó caer la pluma sobre la mesa y permaneció unos segundos observando las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes en la madera. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado mordiéndola todo ese tiempo. Susan Bones advirtió el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, pero se limitó a mirar la escena por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a meter en problemas si trataba de inmiscuirse, así que no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando vio que Hermione se levantaba de golpe y salía del despacho como una exhalación.

No tardó ni medio segundo en recorrer el pasillo. Estaba tan furiosa que lo hizo en un par de zancadas. Llegó a la puerta acristalada en cuyo lateral se podía leer "Cho Chang" y la abrió de golpe, sin pensárselo dos veces:

-¡MIRA, CHO, YO… -comenzó a decir…

Entonces vislumbró un zapato de tacón, y luego un tobillo, y un gemelo perfectamente delineado. Siguió subiendo por el muslo y llegó a perderse en el borde de la falda. Cho tenía una pierna apoyada en la silla y se estaba ajustando la media. A Hermione se le licuó el cerebro y no fue capaz de seguir con la frase, apenas podía tragar saliva… aquella visión le había dejado tan desconcertada que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dar media vuelta y salir pitando de aquella habitación.

A Cho le había cogido tan de sorpresa la visita de Hermione, que no reaccionó de inmediato. Intentó llamarla para que no se fuera, pero, al ver que no contestaba, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Por suerte, todos los empleados del Ministerio parecían demasiado atareados para darse cuenta de la persecución que acababa de iniciarse. Hermione había acelerado el paso nada más ver que Cho le estaba siguiendo y Cho se esforzaba en alcanzarla con el mayor de los disimulos. Cuando la Gryffindor llegó a las puertas de los ascensores, Cho estaba convencida de que la perdería de vista, pero la suerte estuvo de su parte esta vez: Hermione había tropezado con alguien.

-¡Harry! –escuchó que decía al levantar la mirada para pedir disculpas.

-¿Estás bien? Ibas tan de prisa que parecía que estabas huyendo de algo.

-Yo… no… -titubeó Hermione-. Te… tengo prisa…

-¡Hola, Harry!

-Hey, hola, Cho.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Cho, que les estaba dedicando una sonrisa a los dos mientras saludaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Me prestas a Hermione un momento? Tengo que hablar con ella de una cosa importante –preguntó Cho, que, por si acaso, había asido firmemente el brazo de Hermione para que no se escapara de nuevo.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fastidio, pero no podía exponerse a que Harry averiguara lo que estaba pasando, así que no opuso impedimento cuando Cho empezó a tirar de su brazo para obligarle a entrar en el ascensor.

-Será sólo un momento –se excusó Cho, apretando uno de los botones del aparato.

-¡No olvides que la cena es a las nueve! –gritó Harry antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, con las dos muchachas dentro.

Hermione tenía cruzados los brazos en señal de fastidio cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron completamente.

-Bien. Ya estamos solas. ¿Me explicas a qué ha ese numerito? –preguntó Cho, intentando que Hermione dejara de mirar el suelo y le mirara a los ojos.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –repuso Hermione, contrariada. Se arrepentía de haber ido al despacho de Cho a decirle… ¿A decirle qué? ¿Que dejara de usar aquel perfume que olía tan jodidamente bien? ¿O que no debería ajustarse las medias delante de sus compañeras de trabajo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido al despacho de Cho! Se sentía tan estúpida que prefería negarlo todo con tal de no dar una explicación.

Pero se había olvidado de que Cho estaba allí y, sobre todo, de que Cho ya estaba cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón. Aquella respuesta de Hermione le repateaba tanto que Cho no se lo pensó dos veces: enfadada, pulsó el botón de parada del ascensor de un manotazo.

-Perfecto, pero no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no me digas qué te pasa –dijo Cho, sin inmutarse cuando el ascensor se detuvo de golpe y se encendió la luz de emergencia.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Parar el ascensor.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿por qué?

-Para que me cuentes qué te pasa conmigo.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-¿Qué es lo que te hago, Hermione? –dijo Cho, perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Caminó dos pasos, hasta que Hermione no pudo retroceder más y quedó acorralada contra la pared del ascensor. Suavemente, cogió un mechón rebelde de su pelo y lo enredó en su dedo índice mientras repetía: -¿Qué es exactamente lo que te hago?

Hasta tres memorandos le llegaron al bedel del Ministerio advirtiéndole de que uno de los ascensores se había estropeado con personas dentro. Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, el hombrecillo mandó un memorando de rescate, que se coló por el hueco del ascensor y entró por la minúscula rendija que quedaba en el suelo cuando las puertas se cerraban. El memorando trepó por una pierna de Hermione, se deslizó por su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas y empezó a picotearle la cabeza. Pero ella ni siquiera se enteró. Estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de reprimir un gemido cuando Cho agarró su túnica del Ministerio con las dos manos, la subió hasta su cintura y tiró de sus caderas para juntarlas con las suyas.

Hermione sintió una oleada de calor cuando Cho empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo, y a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Cho sonrió al escuchar la respiración agitada de Hermione y aprovechó que había arqueado la espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador por encima de la camisa.

Hermione buscó los labios de Cho. Necesitaba más que nunca besarla ahora que sus manos se habían colado por debajo de su túnica y buscaban el final de sus bragas.

Pero la Ravenclaw estaba decidida a hacerle sufrir. Quería que la deseara tanto que le doliera. Quería que Hermione le suplicara que siguiera bajándole las bragas y que lo hiciera rápido, porque ahora se estaba demorando adrede, jugando con la goma para que ella sintiera la yema de sus dedos rozando sus muslos.

Hermione intentó besarla, pero Cho esquivó el beso, sonriendo. Lo intentó una segunda vez y acabó dando un mordisco en el aire que despertó una sonrisa picaresca en Cho mientras hacía que sus bragas se deslizaran dos centímetros más, camino del suelo. La tercera vez, Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió la cara de Cho con las dos manos para obligarle a besarla. Cho no se opuso esta vez, pero, a cambio, aprovechó el beso para hacer que las bragas de Hermione cayeran hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Te las quitas tú o tengo que enviarte un memorando para solicitar audiencia? –bromeó Cho rompiendo el beso, sin dejar de reírse. Hermione movió los pies para deshacerse de ellas, pero entonces se percató del memorando que volaba en círculos por el techo del ascensor. Frunció el ceño y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mientras Cho observaba la escena, desconcertada.

La cara de Hermione palideció cuando acabó de leer su contenido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cho, preocupada.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Corre! ¡El bedel está de camino!

Cho se recompuso todo lo rápido que pudo, observando el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, que se había arrodillado y estaba palpando el suelo frenéticamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Buscar mis bragas! ¡Con esta luz de emergencia no veo nada!

Cho iba a carcajearse en su cara, pero justo entonces la puerta del ascensor renqueó haciéndose a un lado y el bedel apareció tras ella.

-¿Se encuentran bien, señoritas? –preguntó el hombrecillo, vestido con una túnica azul claro que lo identificaba como el McGyver del Ministerio-. Estas malditas puertas… siempre se están estropeando.

Hermione estaba tan roja que se alegró muchísimo de que la luz de emergencia todavía siguiera encendida y el bedel no pudiera apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se incorporó lentamente, disimulando lo mejor que pudo pero sin dejar de echar miradas furtivas en busca de sus bragas, que se habían perdido en algún rincón del suelo.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido tan rápido –escuchó que le decía Cho al bedel, no sin cierto retintín en la voz-. Estaba empezando a hacer un calor insoportable aquí dentro, ¿verdad, Hermione? –la increpó, con una sonrisilla.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de buscar sus bragas con la mirada.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Cho, señalando en un gesto para que Hermione saliera antes que ella. Estaba disfrutando tremendamente con el "descuido" de Hermione.

-Sí, vamos –contestó la morena entre dientes, con ganas de asesinarla porque gracias a ella sus bragas se iban a quedar allí. Las vio cuando estaba saliendo ya del aparato, pero era demasiado tarde para recogerlas, ¿o no?

-Oh, vaya, mira esto –Cho estaba hablando. Cho estaba entrando de nuevo en el ascensor. ¿Pero qué demonios se proponía? –Qué curioso… alguien se ha dejado su ropa interior en el ascensor.

No… aquello no estaba ocurriendo. Aquello tenía que ser fruto de su imaginación. No era posible que Cho tuviera sus bragas en la mano y se las estuviera tendiendo al bedel, cuyas cejas parecían a punto de fundirse con la raíz de su pelo.

-No crea, señorita, no crea –escuchó que decía el hombrecillo-. Si supiera usted las cosas que se deja la gente por aquí, no me creería.

-No se preocupe, ya las dejo yo en Objetos Perdidos –propuso Cho. Hermione contuvo un grito ahogado.

-Como usted guste. Ya me dirá, ¿qué iba a hacer yo con ellas?

Y quizá eso fue demasiado para Hermione. Quizá no estuviera preparada para aquella naturalidad desbordante de Cho, porque el caso es que, cuando vio que se metía sus bragas en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, le golpeó aquella idea. Fuerte. Certera. Demasiado triste y realista para obviarla. Así que cuando el bedel se introdujo en el ascensor para ver qué le había ocurrido y ellas dos se alejaron lo suficiente para que no las escuchara, Hermione tenía _aquella _cara y Cho lo notó…

-¿Estás bien?

-Escucha, Cho… yo… no…

-Ya… No digas nada más… No hace falta.

-No, escucha… no me has dejado terminar… -insistió Hermione.

-No es necesario, ¿verdad? –Cho metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacó las bragas de Hermione y se las tendió-. Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

-Cho no es por ti, es que…

-Lo entiendo, Hermione. De verdad que no tienes que decirme nada. Lo entiendo –comentó, acariciando su mano mientras le dedicaba la mirada más cálida que Hermione había recibido jamás-. Ve, ya casi son las nueve.

-¿Las nueve?

-Has quedado con Harry, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, ya… Harry –Hermione bajó la vista y la clavó en el suelo. No sabía qué decir, pero no quería despedirse así… Al ver sus mejillas, todavía sonrosadas, Cho pensó que estaba frente al ser más precioso que había visto jamás. –Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

Cho estaba tan ensimismada admirando a Hermione que le pilló desprevenida que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Hermione ya se había alejado varios metros y ella se había quedado con…

-¡Hermione! ¡Te dejas algo!

Hermione fingió no haberle escuchado. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos, sonrió para el cuello de su camisa y siguió andando. Porque no se dejaba nada: eran para ella. Sólo para ella.

* * *

**NdA:** lo sé, lo sé. SIGLOS sin actualizar (y alguna que otra amenaza que me ha hecho reír por su ingenio). Pero aquí estoy!!! No sé si esto era lo que esperabais, pero con este capítulo me ha entrado muchísima risa porque creo que tiene algunos momentos de lo más "crack" que he escrito. Disculpadme si no me comprometo a actualizar cuanto antes, pero, visto lo visto, no quiero crear ilusiones a nadie y luego no aparecer. Así que sólo voy a decir que lo intentaré, que, para variar, estos días estoy inspirada (puede que suene la campana), y que este capítulo va dedicado a G, que me ha dado un montón de ideas para pulirlo y continuarlo. Probablemente sin su ayuda no habría podido seguir, así que gracias, otp!!!!

**Una de tus fans sin logear:** jajajajajajajaa. Ya he vuelto, ya he vuelto.

**Xime C:** lo siento!!!! El tiempo pasa tan rápido que, cuando te das cuenta, ha pasado un mes… y dos… y tres… un asco todo.

**Chapiscruz:** ya ves que sí, lo voy a continuar.

**Moesha 76:** Booh ahora, presente!

**Paulita. 16:** está claro que no era un "breve" muy literal (ni tampoco muy realista). Sólo puedo pedir disculpas. No me matéis por ello!

**Truqutru:** bien, gracias por pasarte.

**Padme Amidala:** poneos de acuerdo… o lo termino o no lo termino!!! Jajajajaja. Yo quiero tener vacas en el campus!!!

**Exhalita:** sí, por fin hicieron algo. Ya iba siendo hora, no? Lo que pasa es que yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo, con calma.

**Claudia:** es mi capítulo favorito (el anterior, digo), así que me alegro muchísimo de que a ti también te haya gustado.

**Chikane89:** espero alegrarte el día otra vez!!! Cómo va esa cordura?

**Will:** va a haber un desarrollo medianamente rápido. Te aviso por si sigues ahí ;)


	11. Salvo Luna

**Capítulo 11**

**-Salvo Luna-**

Hermione se encontró con Harry en la puerta del Ministerio a la hora prevista, y caminaron hasta la casa que Harry compartía con Ginny, que era donde se reunían todos los amigos los viernes por la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ginny ya se encontraba en la cocina tratando de resolver una crisis doméstica con los pucheros. A diferencia de su madre, las actividades caseras no eran el punto fuerte de la pelirroja y Hermione temió por su salud ver el estado frenético en el que se encontraban esa noche las ollas, cazos, sartenes y platos, que volaban por la cocina en direcciones opuestas y órbitas imposibles.

-Deja que te eche una mano con eso –le dijo, sacando la varita.

-Sí, gracias. Ya sabes lo mal que se me da cocinar. Por un momento he estado a punto de atizar a Luna con esa sartén. Casi la dejo sonada.

-¿Más todavía? –bromeó Hermione-. Lo dudo.

-Cierto, ¿crees que si le doy un sartenazo recuperará el poco juicio que le queda?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Todo es probarlo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, los demás ya estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando los aperitivos que Ron había sacado para amenizar la espera de la cena. Neville había acudido a la cita con Hannah Abbot, que ahora era una más del grupo, y Luna venía en compañía de Rolf Scamander, su novio, un mago naturalista a quien había conocido gracias a las cartas que ambos enviaban a una revista especializada en animales extraños (y sospechosamente inexistentes).

El ambiente era festivo y todos parecían estar pasándolo en grande. Ron se acercó a la cocina para saludar a Hermione tan pronto advirtió su presencia. Y aunque ella le correspondió con un beso tan tibio como indiferente, al pelirrojo no pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado mascando cacahuetes a dos carrillos para alarmarse por un saludo algo más frío de lo habitual.

Pero Hermione sí era muy consciente del comportamiento que estaba teniendo. En varias ocasiones Ginny había tenido que repetirle lo que le estaba diciendo para que le prestara atención. Había saludado a los demás con un desganado gesto de su mano y durante el trayecto hasta la casa apenas había intercambiado palabra con Harry.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero lo cierto es que era incapaz de quitarse a Cho de la cabeza. Su encuentro en el ascensor estaba todavía demasiado reciente y aunque estaba decidida a olvidarse de ella, cada dos segundos se preguntaba dónde estaría Cho, con quién, que estaría pensando… o si sentiría lo mismo que ella.

Hermione era consciente de que nunca se había sentido tan confusa.

Por suerte para ella, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, y como era la primera vez que se comportaba así delante de sus amigos, todavía no les había dado un motivo para sospechar.

Salvo Luna.

Luna siempre había tenido _ese_ don. Sí, el don de ver donde otros no lo hacen. Y la virtud de ser la persona más inoportuna con ciertos comentarios suyos. Por eso, cuando Hermione sacó la bandeja de pudding y se sentó a la mesa, se le dispararon todas las alarmas. Luna le estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Hubo un momento en el que le pareció ver que le sonreía con compasión y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

Decidió entonces evadirse y participar lo menos posible en la conversación para no darle más motivos de sospecha. Las voces de sus amigos se convirtieron entonces en meros sonidos en la lejanía, Hermione perdida en sus recuerdos, Hermione tratando de comer sin conseguirlo. En un momento dado, Ron le estaba ofreciendo vino, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Lo único que escuchó con claridad fue la voz de Luna Lovegood cuando dijo:

-…eso es que está enamorada. Cuando yo me enamoro también pongo esa cara de haber visto a Peeves.

Y entonces el estómago le dio un vuelco, haciéndole regresar rápidamente a la realidad.

-Claro que está enamorada –contestó Ginny-. Tiene una relación con Ron, ¿recuerdas, Luna?

-No me refería a eso –puntualizó Lunática-, esto no tiene nada que ver con Ronald…

Harry entornó los ojos. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras los demás clavaban la mirada en ella intentando entender qué había querido decir Luna con ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Pero nadie habló y ninguno se atrevió a hacerle un interrogatorio. Tan sólo permanecieron callados, mirando a Hermione con asombro, como si esperaran que ella aclarara el entuerto.

-¿Más vino? –le ofreció Rolf, para alivio de Hermione.

A veces era muy conveniente que el novio de Luna fuera tan despistado como ella. Este comentario había conseguido romper el silencio y eso le daba a Hermione unos minutos de tregua. No demasiados, sin embargo: por la cara que tenía Ron, Hermione supo que ya no tendría más prórrogas después de aquella noche.

* * *

Tan pronto entró en el vestíbulo de su casa, la señora Chang supo que allí había alguien más. Hasta a mil metros de distancia habría sido capaz de reconocer el perfume de su hija y aunque le parecía sospechoso que les hubiera hecho una visita un viernes por la noche, entró en el salón fingiendo toda la normalidad que pudo.

-¡Hola, Cho! –saludó con calidez mientras dejaba su inmenso bolso en una silla y se acercaba para depositar un beso maternal en su frente.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Oh, ya sabes: el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

La señora Chang conocía muy bien a su hija. Sabía que si pretendía descubrir lo que le pasaba y por qué motivo estaba en casa de sus padres un viernes por la noche, tendría que desviar el tema, fingir normalidad, para luego reconducir la conversación hasta llegar al asunto en cuestión. Así que estuvo un buen rato charlando con su hija sobre cómo les había ido el día y de otras cosas banales. Sólo cuando Cho hizo una pausa para respirar hondo con dificultad, la señora Chang comprendió que era ahora o nunca:

-A ti te ocurre algo. ¿Es por Carol?

-¿Carol? –se sorprendió Cho-. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella, mamá. Esa historia murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Ay, yo qué sé, hija, con lo mal que lo pasaste...

-Ya, pero no es por eso.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó la señora Chang mientras se plisaba la falda. Con Cho también era importante no mostrar impaciencia ni excesivo interés si uno quería que abriera su corazón.

Cho suspiró de nuevo y buscó las palabras:

-He conocido a alguien.

La señora Chang asintió lentamente y le dedicó una mirada cálida a su hija. –No veo cuál es el problema.

-Ella tiene novio y… -Cho se detuvo un instante.

-¿La quieres? –se apresuró a preguntar la señora Chang al advertir que a su hija se le atascaban las palabras.

Cho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de romper a llorar si decía algo más.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –Cho movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando, y la señora Chang tuvo entonces muy claro lo que debía decir a continuación: -Cariño, entonces quizá deberías decirle a Hermione lo que sientes.

Los ojos de Cho se abrieron de par en par. Si antes estaba mirando el regazo de su túnica, ahora estaba mirando a su madre con verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Hermione? ¿Cómo…? ¿Tú…?

-Oh, vamos, sabe más el mago por viejo que por mago. ¿Todo ese odio reconcentrado? Pregúntale a tu padre cómo nos conocimos. Eres igualita que él: cuando alguien no te gusta, es que te gusta demasiado.

Este comentario despertó una sonrisa en Cho. Su madre tenía razón, ellos dos no se soportaban al principio y luego habían acabado completamente enamorados. Pero esto era distinto.

-Pero esto es diferente, ella es la novia de Ron Weasley. Y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo la conoce… y no creo que esté dispuesta a dar explicaciones al mundo entero por alguien...

-¿Alguien como tú?

Cho asintió quedamente y su madre la rodeó con un brazo para obligarle a que acurrucara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Cho, mírate: ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Eres una mujer fantástica! ¿Quién no iba a querer estar contigo?

-¿Hermione Granger, por ejemplo? –bromeó Cho con amargura.

-No conozco demasiado a esa Hermione Granger, lo reconozco –confesó la señora Chang mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija-, pero algo me dice que, cuando estás enamorada, todas esas patrañas de la fama quedan en segundo lugar. Y si Hermione tiene la mitad de corazón del que parece tener y te quiere un cuarto de lo que tú la quieres a ella, estoy segura de que acabará entrando en razón. Pero ahora lo importante es que pienses en ti: ¿qué has pensado hacer?

-No lo sé –Cho se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la habitación-. Había pensado en irme, tomarme un descanso para aclarar las ideas, ¿sabes?

-Si crees que eso es lo que necesitas ahora mismo, no veo motivo alguno para que no lo hagas.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Pero hoy lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a preparar la cena –le pidió la señora Chang, levantándose ella también y entrelazando su brazo con el de Cho-. Tu padre vuelve de viaje esta noche y me gustaría sorprenderle con algo. ¿Qué te parece un pollo al ajillo?

Cho sonrió. De pronto se sentía mucho mejor. Había sido un acierto ir a visitar a su madre. -Me parece estupendo, mamá.

-Perfecto, entonces no admitiré un no por respuesta: te quedas a cenar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cho estaba tratando de resolver un asunto especialmente difícil. Su nuevo trabajo era bastante más aburrido que el anterior y de vez en cuando requería su presencia incluso los fines de semana, como era el caso. Pero no se quejaba: había sido decisión suya el traslado. Y al menos ahora no tenía que convivir con Hermione cada hora de cada día. Con ello había evitado que sus sentimientos fueran a más y había puesto una distancia prudencial entre ellas, a pesar del _desliz_ ocurrido el día anterior.

Ella tampoco había dejado de darle vueltas a cada una de las escenas. Se había pasado la noche rebobinando una y otra vez, recordando los besos que se habían dado y la persecución previa, que ahora le hacía sonreír. Pero también había llegado a una decisión importante: se había acabado. Hermione tenía novio y su novio era nada más ni nada menos que Ron Weasley. Lo último que quería Cho era arruinar su relación y meterse, probablemente, en problemas con Harry. Aunque no tuvieran una relación demasiado estrecha, Harry era importante para ella. Aclarado lo ocurrido en el colegio, él se había convertido en una especie de mejor amigo, alguien con quien podía contar si es que alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Había otras tantas razones para olvidarse de Hermione. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Cho estaba convencida de que no iba a ninguna parte con ella. Por más que la señora Chang insistiera en que sus padres se habían conocido de igual manera, ellas dos eran como la noche y el día; agua y aceite; norte y sur; Snape y McGonagall… polos opuestos. Hermione era testaruda, cascarrabias y perfeccionista. Necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Y Cho era espontánea, despreocupada y un desastre patológico. Si algo odiaba Cho era hacer planes y controlar sus sentimientos, algo sin lo que Hermione no podía vivir.

Además, tampoco tenía muy claro que Hermione correspondiera sus sentimientos y a veces le daba la sensación de que lo único que buscaba la Gryffindor era pasar un buen rato, romper con su rutina diaria y hacer, por una vez en su vida, todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de ella.

Así que, aunque le doliera, para Cho todo eso se había acabado. Para siempre. Debía continuar con su vida y hacerlo rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso se forzó a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa y concentrarse en la aburrida documentación que debía revisar. Cuanto antes se fuera a casa, mejor. Era sábado y quería disfrutar un poco del fin de semana.

Agarró la pluma con desgana y empezó a firmar al pie de un pergamino justo cuando escuchó una voz inconfundible:

-Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Cho dio un respingo. No esperaba la visita de nadie un sábado por la mañana en la que sólo unos pocos trabajaban. Pero al levantar la vista, vio la inconfundible figura de Harry en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía la cara desencajada y parecía sumamente enfadado. Por el aspecto de Harry, a Cho no le costó demasiado deducir que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Eras tú la del callejón –insistió el muchacho-. Y no se te ocurra negármelo, Cho, porque os vi con mis propios ojos.

-Escucha, Harry, yo…

-No –le interrumpió Harry-, escúchame tú a mí: mi mejor amigo me ha despertado a las cinco de la mañana porque su novia le ha confesado que quiere a otra persona –Harry tenía el brazo extendido y señalaba con furia hacia el exterior de su despacho. Por un momento Cho pensó que Ron se encontraba allí fuera, pero le alivió descubrir que sólo era un gesto furibundo de Harry-. ¡Está destrozado!

-Harry, yo no… ¡Eso se ha acabado!

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees que se ha acabado? Porque yo no lo creo. Pensaba que eras de otra manera, Cho.

Y eso fue todo. Harry cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle que no estaba equivocado: realmente ella era de otra manera, aunque ya fuera tarde para demostrárselo.

* * *

**NdA:** a ver, a ver… he hecho recuento hoy mismo y quedan… unos tres capítulos. A no ser que dos lo comprima en uno o uno lo alargue más de lo normal. En fin, que no queda nada y ya voy avisando, por si acaso hay dudas, reclamaciones, mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios… lo que sea. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios. Voy a intentar terminarlo esta semana, ¿de acuerdo? Que, francamente, ya va siendo hora de ponerle un punto y final a esto, porque llevamos mucho tiempo con ello. Un abrazo a todos y gracias por los reviews. Sois geniales.

**Chapiscruz:** gracias a ti por seguir por aquí! Parece que tu review llegó justo a tiempo y lo continué ese mismo día! jaja

**Paulita.16:** lo mismo te digo: OMGOMGOMG! XDDDD Espero que haya habido suerte en tu prueba de química! Hoy es todavía martes, pero ya aprovecho para preguntarte: cómo te ha ido? Cruzaré los dedos por ti.


	12. Ahora o nunca

**Capítulo 12**

**-Ahora o nunca-**

_Seis meses después…._

Estaba nerviosa cuando llegó a la puerta de la Oficina de Aurores. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aquel lugar encerraba demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, demasiadas heridas abiertas y preguntas sin respuesta a las que no sabía si quería enfrentarse. Durante meses se había dicho a sí misma que estaba preparada, pero ahora que había llegado el momento le temblaba el pulso y sentía un inexplicable vértigo en la boca del estómago.

Pero allí estaba, a escasos centímetros de la puerta de la Oficina de Aurores, la mano, sudorosa, bien sujeta al picaporte. Observó que varios empleados del Ministerio pasaban delante de la cristalera sin reparar en ella. Los conocía a todos y, sin embargo, ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Por un momento se sintió como el espectador que contempla una película cómodamente desde su butaca, sabedor de que no participa en ninguna de las escenas pero está de sobra familiarizado con ellas.

La Oficina de Aurores era la misma de siempre. Nada había cambiado. Las secretarias seguían trajinando de un cubículo a otro buscando quien les resolviera éste o aquél problema. Los repartidores de correo seguían confundiendo la correspondencia, generando el caos allá donde fueran. Los Aurores se reunían en la salita del fondo, donde ahora mismo estaba alguno de ellos, probablemente tratando de averiguar cuál era la mejor estrategia para abordar una misión especialmente peligrosa. Y luego estaba ella, Cho, cuya postura como espectadora le hizo comprender que nada ni nadie era imprescindible. La vida seguía, y era decisión suya ser valiente y participar o acobardarse y dar media vuelta.

Se armó de valor para girar unos centímetros la perilla de la puerta. Pero primero dio un suspiro, hondo, reparador, antes de poner el primer pie en el interior de la Oficina de Aurores.

Lo que vino después era lo último que se esperaba. Al principio fueron sólo unas cabezas que aparecieron por encima de los cubículos de trabajo. Después, más cabezas asomadas desde el interior de los despachos. Y el silencio. Un silencio que le hizo replantearse si abrir la puerta había sido, después de todo, la mejor idea.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había entrado cuando la gente estalló en aplausos. Cho se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que dejar su maletita rosa en el suelo para ocultar su cara.

Lo que ella desconocía era que el éxito de su última misión se había extendido como la pólvora. Todos los empleados del Ministerio estaban al corriente de lo ocurrido, incluidas las secretarias, que fueron las primeras en acercarse para saludarle y darle la enhorabuena. Cho, que no era de grandes recibimientos, se sintió un poco sobrepasada por la calurosa bienvenida, pero aún así tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho y que era agradable haber regresado con la cabeza bien alta tras una misión tan complicada y tediosa.

Shaklebolt consiguió abrirse paso entre los presentes y se acercó a ella. Por un momento, Cho pensó que no iba a felicitarle. Pero hasta el jefe de Aurores olvidó momentáneamente su serio talante y, tras dedicarle unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, comentó:

-Bien hecho, Chang. Sabía que era un acierto readmitirla entre nosotros. Ese bastardo no va a ver la luz del día lo que le queda de existencia. Felicidades.

Estuvo por lo menos cinco minutos encajando halagos y bienvenidas de la gente más variopinta. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera los conocía, pero Cho respondía a todos los saludos con una cálida sonrisa que se esfumó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Tan pronto la multitud se hubo despejado, regresó aquella sensación de caída libre en la boca de su estómago.

Había llegado el momento.

Agarró su maletita rosa del suelo y de nuevo le golpeó aquel sentimiento de familiaridad, de que nada había cambiado en seis meses. Todavía recordaba la mañana en la que se había personado en el despacho de Shaklebolt para aceptar sus insistentes propuestas de retomar su antiguo trabajo como Auror. Él no sabía que estaba tan desesperada por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra que podría haber aceptado cualquier destino, el que fuera, con tal de poner tierra de por medio. Si Shaklebolt lo hubiera sabido, quizá no habría aceptado la condición que le había impuesto Cho: que la mandara tan lejos como fuera posible, y durante el máximo espacio de tiempo. A una misión larga y complicada, una de esas misiones que nadie quería por la cantidad de tiempo que implicaba fuera de casa.

Pero Shakelbolt había aceptado sin pestañear. Y lo mejor de todo era que no había hecho preguntas embarazosas ni personales. El Jefe de Aurores se limitó a mirarla de soslayo, con cierto recelo, sin duda preguntándose a qué se debía aquella extraña petición, pero había sido suficientemente cortés para pasar por alto los motivos de Cho para pedir lo que otros consideraban un castigo.

Y ahora había llegado el momento.

Lo había pensado tantas veces que le resultaba extraño que finalmente tuviera que enfrentarse a ello. La noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo precisamente pensando en su regreso, en cómo sería y de qué manera la recibiría la gente tras haber pasado tanto tiempo exiliada. Pero, sobre todo, había pensado en ella. En ella y en la última vez que se habían visto. Y en aquella puerta que ahora mismo tenía enfrente. Aquella puerta tras la cual le esperaban tantos recuerdos.

Tenía la mano empapada en sudor cuando la posó sobre la perilla. Debía tranquilizarse, se dijo a sí misma. Era absurdo ponerse nerviosa. Pero lo estaba. Más de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta de su antiguo despacho con aquella pregunta flotando sobre su cabeza: ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella ante su regreso?

-¡Hola, Cho!

Pero lo que vio no era lo que había estado esperando. Susan Bones estaba charlando amigablemente con la persona que estaba sentada en el escritorio de enfrente. Y esa persona no era Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó muy animadamente la Hufflepuff, que se había puesto en pie para darle un abrazo.

Cho recorrió los escasos metros que las separaban y recibió con desgana el abrazo. Estaba tan desconcertada que permaneció tiesa como una estaca mientras Susan le abrazada. Sus ojos todavía estaban clavados con sorpresa en la otra persona que había en la habitación.

-Hola, Cho, felicidades por la misión. Dicen que has hecho un trabajo impresionante –la saludó por fin la otra muchacha, también poniéndose en pie. La conocía, pero conocía todavía mejor sus duras entradas durante los partidos de Quidditch que habían disputado en el colegio.

-Gracias, ¿Katie, era?

-Sí, Katie Bell.

-Katie se incorporó a nuestro equipo hace unos meses. Está haciendo un trabajo estupendo –le informó Susan con una sonrisa. Susan parecía encantada de tener allí a Katie en lugar de…

-¿Y dónde está…?

-¿Hermione? –le atajó Susan-. ¿No lo sabías? Pidió un traslado a las pocas semanas de que tú te fueras.

-¿Traslado? –se extrañó Cho.

-Sí, ahora vive en Escocia, ¿verdad, Katie?

Katie asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo: -Fue una sorpresa para todos. En realidad nadie sabe bien por qué se marchó.

-Tonterías –objetó Susan-, todo el mundo sabe que se fue por lo que se fue. –Susan se acercó a Cho, y se tapó la boca con la mano para susurrarle al oído: –Dicen que dejó plantado al pobre de Ronald Weasley porque se enamoró de otro… Lo que nadie sabe es quién demonios es ese otro....

* * *

Ahora que el viejo Timothy se había jubilado, Hermione Granger tenía mucho más tiempo libre del que le hubiera gustado (y del que humanamente era capaz de soportar). Aquel destino estaba bien para un Auror viejo, cansado del fragor de la batalla, pero para una persona como Hermione las horas se hacían eternas sin apenas carga de trabajo.

Afortunadamente, tras varios meses en los que creyó volverse loca de tanto mirar por la ventana, Shaklebolt había accedido a que les ayudara esporádicamente con el papeleo que llegaba a la oficina central, y gracias a eso Hermione ocupaba los ratos muertos en otros asuntos mucho más productivos que mirar cómo jugaban al fútbol los Muggles de la plaza de abajo.

Su jornada laboral prácticamente había acabado cuando terminó de firmar un par de documentos. Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde si quería aparecerse en Londres a la hora prevista. Esa noche habían quedado todos en reunirse para planificar la despedida de soltera de Luna, que acababa de anunciar su compromiso con su querido Rolf.

Cansada de estar sentada, Hermione estiró los brazos para desperezarse y cerró las carpetas que tenía enfrente. Se levantó para recoger su abrigo del destartalado perchero en el que lo colgaba todas las mañanas y cerró la puerta nada más salir. Pero entonces advirtió contrariada que se había dejado las luces encendidas, así que volvió abrirla y extendió el brazo para pulsar el interruptor que había a su derecha.

Las luces se apagaron. Pero Hermione frunció el ceño. Le pareció haber visto algo revoloteando por el techo. Podría haberse tratado de una mosca o de cualquier otro tipo de insecto, pero Hermione quería asegurarse de que no era nada importante como un aviso de última hora de la oficina central o un cambio de planes de sus amigos. Así que encendió la luz de nuevo y comprobó que no se lo había imaginado: un memorándum giraba en círculos en torno a la lámpara del techo.

Resignada y rogando para que no fuera algún pesado trabajo de última hora, se acercó para recogerlo y ver su contenido. Pero nada más abrirlo, su corazón dio un vuelco.

_Cena. Hoy, a las 19:30. ¿Te espero abajo?_

_No aceptaré un no por respuesta._

_Cho_

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete y veinte. Pestañeó varias veces. Tan rápido que estuvo a punto de marearse. Miró el pergamino y luego su reloj una vez más. No, no se lo estaba imaginando: el memorándum lo enviaba Cho y disponía de sólo diez minutos para dar una respuesta. Pero el problema no era la estupefacción que le había causado el inesperado mensaje. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía si estaba en pleno poder de sus facultades mentales para elegir la correcta.

Hermione sabía que Cho regresaba ese día a Londres, pero lo último que esperaba era tener noticias de ella tan pronto. O tenerlas, siquiera. Por cómo se había ido (rápido, mal, pronto y sin despedirse), Hermione estaba convencida de que lo último que deseaba Cho Chang era saber de su existencia. Sobre todo después de cómo se había comportado Harry con ella.

Es cierto que cuando había visto el anuncio de su regreso en el Boletín Interno del Ministerio se había preguntado cómo iba a ser el reencuentro, pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado… esto.

Cargar con la noticia de su regreso ya había sido un varapalo importante. Durante meses su único objetivo había sido olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas. Rehacer su vida. Volver a sus cosas. A su rutina. Y quizá algún día encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera compartir todas esas cosas sencillas, todas esas pequeñas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el huracán Cho, su espontaneidad, esa sensación de estar todo el día de vacaciones cuando estás a su lado y carencia total y completa de método en la vida. Y casi lo había conseguido. Pero sólo casi…

La noticia de su regreso le había hecho darse cuenta de que no era así. De que todavía seguía sintiendo algo –lo mismo- por ella. Y por si todavía le quedaba cualquier duda al respecto, esta nota lo único que hacía era confirmarlo.

Se puso tan nerviosa, que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación sin ser consciente de ello. Pensaba con dificultad. No sabía qué hacer. Al llegar a la ventana, tuvo que abrirla de par en par para respirar aire fresco, pues notaba que se estaba quedando sin aliento.

_Tranquila, Hermione, no pasa nada. Puedes decir que no si no quieres. Nadie te obliga a ir._

Pasaron casi cinco minutos hasta que consiguió calmarse. Cuando recuperó el autocontrol de sí misma, fue hasta su mesa de escritorio y buscó la pluma con la que pensaba contestarle. Pero incluso cuando ya la tenía posada sobre el pergamino, no sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta…

* * *

**NdA:** DOS! Dos capítulos quedan! Arf! El fic eterrrno está a punto de caramelo jaja. Reconozco que tengo ganas de poner el punto y final, pero también está siendo todo un gustazo estar de vuelta en esto. Echaba de menos escribir! Una pregunta, por curiosidad: ¿Nadie ha captado el homenaje cinematográfico del capítulo anterior? Mmm... mosqueante jaja.

Un beso. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Crystallus:** ¿Hoy no hay castillito para mí? XDDD Lástima, estoy necesitada de una morada lujosa con lacayos y esas cosas, ya sabes. Yo también apoyo a Cho! Me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado de mí ;)

**Padme Amidala:** los chomiones (suspiro). Ya sabes lo que opino de ellos, precisamente yo, jaja. Pero creo que me voy a jubilar un poco después de este fic. Agota muchísimo escribir longfics y si son sobre la misma pareja ya ni te cuento. No descarto escribir más en el futuro porque ya es vox populi lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja, pero... más adelante. Tengo otros proyectos en mente que me gustaría continuar y no están relacionados con los fics. A ver si hay suerte! Un besito y que viva el chomione ;)


	13. Pero no es una cita

**Capítulo 13**

**-Pero no es una cita-**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hannah estaban reunidos en la casa que compartían Neville y Hannah para hablar de la despedida de soltera que pensaban organizarle a Luna Lovegood. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, las posibilidades habrían sido infinitas. Pero se trataba de Luna, sujeto ya difícil donde los haya, y eso limitaba muchísimo las opciones.

-Siempre podemos organizar una visita al Museo de Ciencias Naturales Muggle –propuso Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros-. Seguro que es el único que no ha visitado ya.

-¡Pero eso es aburrido! –protestó Ron-. Vamos, se trata de una despedida de soltera. Deberíamos organizar algo más divertido.

-Ya, Ron, pero el problema es que yo no me imagino a Luna rodeada de stripmagos, metiéndoles dinero en la bragueta. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa –advirtió Ginny.

Harry no estaba participando en la conversación. Les escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba por la ventana, pero había preferido mantenerse al margen. Llevaban ya media hora discutiendo las posibilidades y empezaba a estar cansado de que no se pusieran de acuerdo.

-¿Qué os parece el lago Ness? –escuchó que decía Neville-. Recuerdo que el año pasado Luna estaba obsesionada con organizar una excursión para hacerle una visita al monstruo.

Ron sintió un escalofrío sólo de imaginar esa "visita". –No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-¡Es una idea fantástica, Neville! –se emocionó Ginny-. Luego podríamos alquilar alguna propiedad mágica de la zona y organizar una fiesta temática.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Es un lago! ¡Hay un monstruo! –protestó Ron. El pelirrojo buscó el apoyo de Harry con la mirada, pero su amigo estaba de espaldas a ellos. Bufó con desesperación.

-¡Y podríamos contratar a las Weird Sisters para que amenizaran la fiesta! –propuso Hannah, igual de emocionada que Ginny.

Ron rodó los ojos con desesperación. La fiesta sonaba bien, pero idea de hacerle una visita a un monstruo monstruoso que habitaba un lago encantado no le hacía la menor gracia. -¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? Repito: hay un monstruo.

-Mi osito es un verdadero genio –afirmó Hannah con orgullo, apretando el brazo de Neville, que estaba sentado a su lado, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces, decidido: el lago Ness. ¿A ti qué te parece la idea, Harry? –le increpó Ginny.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Neville-. Llega tarde.

Harry se giró para contestar la pregunta de su novia, aunque no llegó a abrir la boca. Justo en ese momento una lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana y Harry, que estaba al lado, se giró de nuevo para abrir la hoja del cristal y dejarla pasar. Los demás guardaron silencio, expectantes por el mensaje que traía la lechuza. Harry liberó el pergamino de la pata del animal y lo desenrolló para leerlo.

-Es de Hermione –les informó al resto.

* * *

_Hecho. Nos vemos abajo. _

_Hermione_

_PD: Esto no es una cita

* * *

_

_Claro que no es una cita._

_Cho

* * *

_

_Bien, porque nunca tendría una cita contigo. _

_Hermione

* * *

_

_Ya somos dos._

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿Has vuelto para esto? ¿Para decirme que nunca tendrías una cita conmigo?_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_¿Ahora qué he hecho mal? Eres tú la que has dicho que no es una cita._

_Cho

* * *

_

_¡Porque no lo es!_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_¡Claro que no!_

_Cho

* * *

_

_Es un alivio. Tenía miedo de que te hicieras ilusiones. _

_Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado._

_Hermione

* * *

_

_Yo más. _

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿Nos vemos abajo?_

_  
Hermione

* * *

_

_No._

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿No? _

_¿Ya te lo has pensado mejor?_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_Cunningham Avenue, 25._

_15 minutos._

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿Has reservado mesa?_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_Sí. _

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿Cómo sabías que te iba a decir que sí?_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_No lo sabía. _

_Cho

* * *

_

_¿Entonces?_

_Hermione

* * *

_

_Tenía que intentarlo… ¿no?_

_Cho

* * *

_

Lo había metido en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Y mientras lo estrujaba no sabía si le molestaba más que Cho la conociera tan bien como para saber que diría que sí o que fuera tan temeraria como para hacer una reserva en un restaurante sin confirmar su respuesta.

Su mano se crispó en torno al memorándum en el que Cho había escrito la dirección del restaurante en el que iban a reencontrarse. Todavía faltaban unos minutos y Hermione había decidido ir andando con la intención de calmarse. Si la ocasión fuera diferente, había sido típico de ella personarse en el restaurante la primera, con puntualidad británica, cinco o diez minutos antes de la hora fijada. Pero hoy necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y, con franqueza, no quería ser la primera en llegar. Le sobrepasaba la idea de estar esperando, quizá sentada en la barra del restaurante, tentada a pedir uno o dos cócteles que estrangularan la ansiedad que sentiría por la espera. Seguramente miraría hacia la puerta más de diez veces, en intervalos separados tan sólo por unos minutos, puede que segundos, con una copa en la mano y un generoso puñado de cacahuetes en el otro. Porque el restaurante tendría cacahuetes en la barra. Siempre los tienen cuando lo último que quieres es hinchar como un globo de helio antes de una cita.

_No, no era una cita_, se recordó a sí misma.

Pero había algo más. Había mentido a sus amigos. Les había dicho que tenía un trabajo de última hora para poder escaparse con Cho y no tener que dar explicaciones. Y eso era impropio de ella. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de mentir, ni siquiera cuando Ron le había puesto contra la espada y la pared tras aquella desastrosa cena en la que Luna tendría que haber cerrado la boca y ella haber sido mucho más sincera consigo misma que lo que lo había sido los meses previos a la cena.

La conversación mantenida con Ron hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. Podía escuchar su voz casi tan nítida como el golpeteo de sus tacones sobre la acera:

-¿Es verdad? –le había dicho tan pronto habían entrado en la casa.

Y no hizo falta mucho más. Hermione supo a qué se refería sólo con esas palabras. No fue necesario que se girara para ver la expresión de su cara. Acababa de colgar el abrigo en el armario de la entrada y tenía a Ron a sus espaldas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Luna tiene razón? ¿Hay alguien más? –insistió él. Tenía la cara pálida, demudada, y una expresión de terror empezaba a perfilarse alrededor de sus cejas. Hermione conocía muy bien esa sensación de vértigo que el pelirrojo sentía. Era la misma que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento-. Por favor, no me mientas, Hermione. Nos conocemos. Sé qué te ocurre algo.

Ella permaneció en silencio un buen rato. Buscaba las palabras, aunque le hubiese encantado encontrar una piedra bajo la cual esconderse para no tener que responder a esa pregunta. Podía mentir, ¿pero adónde le llevaría eso? ¿Qué conseguiría con ello?

-Ya no –contestó finalmente con voz estrangulada. Jamás se había sentido tan ridícula y diminuta, tan indefensa.

-¿Pero lo hubo?

-Eso se ha acabado, Ron… Créeme, se… ha terminado –pero ni siquiera entonces consiguió que sus palabras sonaran seguras. Ni siquiera ella misma creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Quién es? –insistió él. Ron era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Su voz temblaba igual que la de ella.

Hermione levantó la mirada del suelo en busca de la suya, pero no la encontró. Tan sólo fue capaz de atisbar una nota de dolor en la pálida frente de Ron. -¿De verdad importa eso? –se limitó a preguntarle.

El silencio de Ron fue la mejor respuesta que obtuvieron los dos. Ponerle nombre al problema no importaba, y ambos lo sabían. El problema podría haberse llamado de mil maneras. Juan, Pedro, Paco… o Cho. Eso daba igual porque al final del día seguiría teniendo las mismas implicaciones. Para los dos. Y ambos lo sabían. Así que en ese momento tanto Ron como Hermione lo único que pensaron fue cómo resolver aquello. Si es que en realidad tenía solución…

Y no la tenía.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando no recordar los meses que habían transcurrido después de aquella conversación. Tenía un regusto amargo en el corazón. Algo se había roto entre ellos dos y ni siquiera los esfuerzos hechos en las semanas posteriores habían servido para repararlo, para ponerse una tirita en el corazón o un vendaje lo suficientemente resistente que les permitiera seguir con su vida tras el desastre natural "Cho".

Que ella hubiera desaparecido del mapa había sido de gran ayuda. Pero Hermione descubrió muy pronto que había sido un parche, un remedio casero inútil, y que en realidad la brecha entre ella y Ron era mucho más profunda. Así se lo había hecho saber Harry, que, aunque muchas veces se metiera donde no le llamaban, Hermione tenía que reconocer que, de no ser por él, nunca habría sido capaz de superarlo:

-Eso mismo le dije a ella cuando…

-¿A ella? ¿Fuiste a hablar con Cho? ¡Harry! ¡No tenías ningún derecho! –le reprendió cuando él le vino con la noticia de que Cho se había ido. Hermione no sabía si estrangularle o cruciarle allí mismo.

-Lo siento. Estuvo fuera de lugar, lo sé –se disculpó él-, pero estaba furioso y pensé que te había tendido una trampa.

-¿Una trampa? Ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada. De nada… -Hermione se hundió más en el sofá. Admitirse a sí misma que Cho no había sido la culpable era tremendamente difícil. Durante semanas le había guardado rencor por esta misma idea, pero ahora que su relación con Ron pendía del alambre de un equilibrista poco avezado, era inútil mentirse.

-Un momento… -Harry entornó los ojos. Parecía haber descubierto algo-. La quieres, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que todos querían hacer y nadie se atrevía. Hermione tampoco había sido capaz de hacérsela a sí misma.

-Querer es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no crees? –se limitó a contestar.

-Hermione…

-¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? –estalló, dando un bote en el sofá y hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos-. Me lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero te prometo que no lo sé.

-Pero si la quieres…

-Ya…

-Nosotros… Es decir, sabes que nosotros vamos a…

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Está claro que tu relación con Ron ya no tiene solución.

-¿Crees que me odia? –preguntó, esta vez mirando fijamente a Harry, las pupilas temblando de miedo.

-¿Cho?

-No, Ron.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –se interesó Harry.

-Nada –Hermione suspiró-, absolutamente nada. Ya sabes cómo es.

Harry asintió quedamente. Sí, sabía cómo era Ron. Pero también sabía que por mucho orgullo que tuviera, su amigo no querría ver hundida a Hermione.

-Ron no se perdonaría a sí mismo que estuvieras con él por obligación, Hermione. Si realmente quieres a Cho… bueno, tendrá que asumirlo. Él y nosotros. Tampoco es que nos venga de nuevas, siempre has sido un poco… -Harry se interrumpió. Aquello no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Un poco, ¿qué? –Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Y lo apretó tanto que Harry supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

-¡Nada! Un poco… ya sabes –Harry carraspeó-. Tienes que admitir que nunca has tenido demasiado interés por los chicos. Cuando estábamos en el colegio yo siempre pensé que eras… ya sabes… pero que te daba vergüenza decirlo.

Harry enrojeció. Nunca le había hecho esta confesión a su amiga y de veras esperaba que Hermione le atizara un guantazo en ese preciso momento. Estaba ya buscando un cojín con el que cubrirse cuando, de repente, Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Muy fuertes. Y luego empezó a atizarle amistosamente con el cojín que tenía al lado.

-¡Y me lo dices ahora! –comentó, muerta de risa, enzarzándose en una guerra de cojines con su mejor amigo. Después de todo, parecía que todo iba a salir bien. Al menos por el momento.

Ese recuerdo apaciguó un poco su corazón. El sabor agridulce seguía ahí. La ruptura con Ron y la perspectiva ahora de ver a Cho. Estaba dividida. Pero quería hacerlo. Quería acabar con aquello. Debía ver a Cho para saber cómo se sentía después de tantos meses sin verla. Huir era de cobardes y por muy Ravenclaw que Hermione fuera, todavía seguía siendo una Gryffindor. Y eso no tiene cura. Jamás.

Llegó a la puerta del restaurante y la abrió con decisión. Y por primera vez supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Cho estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Le sonrió nada más verla aparecer por la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, se perdieron en los de la otra durante unos segundos en el que sólo se sonrieron. Hermione, clavada en la puerta, se sintió incapaz de mover los pies. Cho grapada al asiento de su taburete, sentía que las piernas no le respondían. El estómago de las dos se cayó al suelo. Y las dos estaban seguras de que no era por el tipo común de hambre. Era que habían pasado demasiados meses en ayunas. Seis meses, para ser exactos.

El metre se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita? –preguntó.

Hermione fue incapaz de mirarle. O de escuchar correctamente lo que decía. Tenía a Cho enfrente, con la cara llena de cicatrices, probablemente heridas de la misión, pero estaba tan guapa que Hermione sintió que algo se había reparado en su interior, algo que llevaba roto demasiado tiempo. Y en ese momento le dio igual el sudor frío que perlaba su espalda, o la palpitación desbocada de su corazón.

Cho le estaba sonriendo y con eso le bastaba.

Por fin Cho consiguió que su cerebro transmitiera la orden de bajarse del taburete, aunque todavía le temblaran las piernas. Se acercó a ella. Pero antes de que llegara, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de contestarle al metre:

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?

-No se preocupe. Tengo una cita.

* * *

**NdA: **Impacientes todas jajaja. Tan impacientes como yo, así que no me puedo quejar. Es sólo que me han hecho gracias los reviews anteriores pidiéndome explicaciones de qué había pasado con sus amigos, etc. Y venía en este capítulo todo, así que un poco de paciencia. Sé que os dejo con ganas de más, pero no será muy larga la espera! Se me había olvidado que hay un capítulo de propina, así que no cunda el pánico. Resulta que lo cambié hace mucho tiempo y ahí se quedó. Tendré que rescatarlo ahora, por lo que habrá que alargar un pelín más el punto final. De todos modos, ya está muy cerca. Espero que nadie me mate por la espera.

**Chapiscruz: **creo que una vez más te dejo con las ganas de saber qué va a ocurrir! jajaja. Lo siento. La historia estaba planteada así, ahora no era plan de cambiarla.

**Quimera:** se ha alargado un capítulo (mini capítulo, que es más bien un epílogo) más al final. Ya no te puedes quejar.


	14. Eso

**Capítulo 14**

**-"Eso"-**

Hermione agradeció que el metre no reaccionara ante lo que acababa de decir. Parecía un hombre de mente abierta. Y dios sabe que los profesionales de la hostelería ven muchas cosas en sus dilatadas carreras. Pero cuando el hombre escuchó lo de la "cita", y vio que Cho se acercaba a ella muy sonriente, ni siquiera pestañeó. Se limitó a tirar del extremo de su ceñido chaleco y con toda la cortesía del mundo les hizo una señal con la mano para que le acompañaran. Cho y Hermione permanecieron un buen rato quietas donde estaban, sonriéndose con vergüenza. Hermione notó calor en las mejillas, se había ruborizado levemente.

-Hola –fue todo lo que dijo Cho. A pesar de la simpleza del mensaje, le costó muchísimo decirlo. Una oleada de calor subió por su pecho. Tenía a Hermione enfrente, después de tanto tiempo. Y aún así, había una extraña familiaridad en la escena. Era como volver a estar casa.

Hermione sonrió con nerviosismo. –Hola –le contestó, tras indicarle con la mirada que el metre las estaba esperando.

Cho caminó delante, dejando un rastro de su perfume en el aire que Hermione apreció inmediatamente, y que le hizo ponerse todavía más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Cho se había acicalado para la ocasión. Se notaba aunque no le hubiera puesto excesivo empeño. Olía bien, iba maquillada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y varios mechones revueltos se descolgaban por su nuca, blanca, suave, ligeramente humedecida por los nervios.

Hermione también notó que se había arreglado. Sus vestimentas no eran precisamente las propias de alguien que acaba de volver de viaje. Estaban muy estudiadas. Casuales, pero terriblemente sexys.

Por el contrario, ella se sentía sucia, sudada después de un largo día de trabajo. Habría matado por una ducha. Se sentía tan fea que se encogió un poco en la silla. Se sentía espantosa.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo Cho nada más sentarse.

Y a lo mejor era eso lo que necesitaba. Porque Hermione se ruborizó de nuevo, pero sus palabras le hicieron sentirse un poco más a gusto. Estudió a Cho con recelo, y al ver cómo brillaban sus ojos oscuros supo que no era una burla. Realmente ella pensaba que estaba guapa. Incluso con aquellas pintas de arrastrada.

-Tú también –le respondió con un hilillo de voz. Sólo que en su caso era cierto.

¿Y ahora qué? Alguien tenía que romper el hielo y Hermione no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero probó con lo típico, lo que se había estado preguntando desde que había recibido el memorándum. –No esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto –se forzó a decir, arrepintiéndose tan pronto salieron las palabras-. Quiero decir que no esperaba que me llamaras.

-Ya –Cho se colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo, y empezó a jugar con la copa que tenía delante-. La verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho? –se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Te fuiste…

-Ah, eso –a Hermione le sorprendieron estas palabras. Por un momento no recordaba que Cho no estaba al tanto de su traslado. Al menos hasta ese día.

-¿Cómo es que Shaklebolt permitió que te fueras? –se interesó Cho. No era habitual que el Jefe de Aurores se resignara a perder a uno de sus mejores trabajadores para enviarle al ostracismo de una oficina como la escocesa. Aquella decisión le había sorprendido casi tanto como el traslado de Hermione. Quizá más.

-Supongo que fue una causa de fuerza mayor –Hermione dio un suspiro. Se le hacía extraño estar hablando de esto con Cho, pero comprendía su sorpresa e interés-. Shaklebolt estaba enterado de lo que ocurría entre Ron y yo. Cuando él regresó de su misión en Bulgaria… simplemente la situación se hacía insostenible. Era eso o dejar el Ministerio.

Cho dio un sorbo lento a su copa. -¿Te fuiste por él? –preguntó, intentando disimular que la pregunta era otra.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Las dos sabían de qué estaban hablando. –En parte… sí.

A Cho no le hizo falta escuchar nada más. Aquel sí había abierto muchas compuertas que durante meses habían estado cerradas. Sintió una fuerte oleada de esperanza desbordándose en su pecho. Era caliente y poderosa, y se retiró dejando la resaca de las olas que golpean las rocas de la orilla. Pero se forzó en disimular y reprimió las ganas de agarrar su mano, que reposaba, suave, pálida y delicada al lado de su servilleta. Y el impulso de abrazarla para sentir el contacto que tantos meses había anhelado. E ignoró también el latir de su corazón ante la perspectiva de acariciar un mechón de su pelo, sólo uno, enredarlo entre sus dedos, sentir su tacto contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Porque aquello no era una cita. Hermione no había querido que lo fuera y ella tenía que conformarse con eso. Así que volvió a hundir la nariz en su copa para dar otro trago, esta vez un poco más amargo, sin saber lo que iba a venir después. Pero no hizo falta. Hermione habló retomó la conversación:

-No funcionó, ¿sabes? Me refiero a lo de Ron –Hermione tuvo que aclararse la voz. Le temblaban visiblemente las manos y ahora tenía ese tic en la pierna; no dejaba de moverla, aunque esperaba que Cho no se diera cuenta-. Lo intentamos, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro era irreparable.

Cho asintió con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de hacer mil preguntas, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo más conveniente. Después de pensarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que una no estaría de más. Sólo una demostraría interés. -¿Y qué tal con él? –preguntó finalmente-. ¿Y los demás?

Pero la contestación quedó interrumpida por el camarero, que se acercó a la mesa para preguntar si ya podía tomar nota de lo que querían cenar. Hermione sintió tentaciones de gritarle que se fuera, que no tenía hambre, y Cho estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero las dos se contuvieron y la pregunta quedó colgada en el aire.

Como suele ser habitual, cambiaron de conversación y el tema quedó olvidado hasta nuevo aviso. Cho le contó lo que había estado haciendo durante la misión y Hermione parecía extasiada con su relato. Se negaba a detallar su vida en Escocia, que poco tenía que ver con las aventuras que brotaban ahora de los labios de Cho. En realidad, su existencia era bastante aburrida. Se limitaba a abrir la oficina y recibir de vez en cuando a las almas perdidas que recalaban en Escocia por alguna misión de poca monta; nada como lo que habían tenido que hacer ellas.

Ella le estaba relatando el episodio en el que toda su misión había quedado resuelta cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces. El local estaba lleno de parejas. De un lado a otro. De mesa en mesa varias parejas se hablaban en susurros, intercambiaban miradas, caricias y confidencias. Sintió envidia de ellas. Pero también pánico.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Cho. Se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud en Hermione.

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

Cho señaló el plato de Hermione con su tenedor. –Apenas has pegado bocado.

-Es… -Hermione titubeó un momento. Pero no se lo ocurría nada que decir-. No es nada, estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

-Lo sé –se limitó a decir Cho.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. –Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Para que te desahogues –Cho se resguardó tras la carta de los postres. Sabía que le iba a ser mucho más fácil hablar si no estaba pendiente de su respuesta-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Eso le hizo meditar en los pros y contras de sincerarse. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que ya poco más tenían que ocultar. Las cosas estaban claras. Hermione no podía perder nada. Pero, por el otro, le entraba pánico sólo de pensar que Cho no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

-Es… -comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa. ¿Cómo se decía algo así?-…que no sé cómo funciona esto –finalmente convirtió su voz en un susurro tan bajo que Cho acabó retirando la carta de los postres para observarla con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es exactamente "esto"? –preguntó, curiosa. Tenía una vaga intuición de por dónde podían ir los tiros, pero no se resignaba decirlo ella. Quería escucharlo de labios de Hermione.

-Ya sabes… Tú y yo. Y esto –dijo, señalando a las dos.

-No te entiendo, Hermione –mintió Cho.

-Las chicas. No tengo ni idea de cómo… ya sabes.

¿Y era el murmullo de los clientes del local o una bandada de abejas que anunciaban la llegada de la primavera? Cho sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar. Pero no era cuestión de hacérselo saber. No tan pronto.

-Ah… _eso_.

-Sí, "eso" –Hermione marcó las comillas en el aire, por si no había quedado claro.

-Pero "eso" no debería preocuparte. Tú lo has dicho antes: esto no es una cita –le recordó Cho, consiguiendo que Hermione se ruborizara hasta la raíz del pelo.

Vale. Bien. No era una cita. Pero tampoco aquél era un restaurante para que no lo fuera.

–Ya… -contestó carraspeando-. Ya sé que no es una cita. Eso está muy claro –Cho asintió despistadamente con la cabeza. De nuevo parecía más concentrada en la carta de postres que en las palabras de Hermione, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario-. Es sólo que… tú y yo… bueno, sólo somos amigas, ¿no?

Cho la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas amigas –puntualizó Hermione.

-_Muy_ buenas amigas –precisó ella.

-¡Las mejores!

-Más que eso: somos ya _viejas_ amigas.

-Y lo que pasó en el callejón –siguió diciendo Hermione- y luego en el Ministerio… en realidad no tiene nada que ver. Se trató sólo de una demostración… -Hermione no sabía qué palabra emplear y sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando Cho alargó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, acariciándola.

-Fue una demostración fraternal de afecto –terminó la frase la Ravenclaw, mientras acercaba disimuladamente su silla a la silla donde estaba sentada Hermione.

-Lo que pasó es que me dejé llevar por el alcohol. De hecho, apenas lo recuerdo, porque suelo tener lagunas siempre que bebo. Pero eso es todo. Ahora ya ha pasado. Porque, a fin de cuentas, dos chicas juntas no es lo natural, ¿verdad? O al menos eso dicen los Muggles, aunque todos sepamos que los Muggles están locos –Cho volvió a asentir.

Le hacía gracia que Hermione estuviera divagando y hablando a velocidad de torpedo sobre cosas que para ella ya no tenían sentido. La escuchaba, pero de una manera muy vaga. Era mucho más interesante dejar el brazo colgado por debajo de la mesa. Y luego sentir que las yemas de su mano cosquilleaban al rasgar el aire que las separaba de la pierna de Hermione.

Se estaba volviendo loca por tocarla. Por sentir de nuevo su suave piel contra la palma de su mano. Apenas quedaban un par de centímetros. Estaba tan cerca que dolía la espera.

Cuando lo hizo, Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Cho contra su muslo, escondida bajo el mantel. No podía verla, pero eso lo hacía todavía más excitante. Se forzó a sí misma a continuar hablando. Más bien siguió insistiendo en su punto de vista, aunque se hubiera quedado pálida y le carcomiera la ansiedad.

-Y también por ese motivo esto no es, no puede ser, una cita –dijo. Pero ya ni ella misma se entendía. La mano de Cho había empezado a moverse. Estática no había sido un problema. En movimiento le provocó una descarga tan fuerte de calor entre las piernas que era imposible ignorarla. Había llegado de repente, como estallando por dentro y brotando hacia fuera. Tuvo que apretar muy firmemente las piernas para que no doliera. Aunque fuera un dolor dulce, expectante, el preámbulo de algo que no quería que acabara. Esta vez no.

-Ya te lo he dicho –escuchó que le decía Cho muy cerca de su oreja. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento lamiendo su lóbulo. Su perfume se coló hasta sus pulmones y Hermione se mareó con la simple idea de tocarla, de aspirar ese perfume directamente de la piel de Cho-, yo jamás tendría una cita contigo.

-Ni… ni yo contigo –afirmó sin ninguna convicción. Estaba totalmente rendida. Cho tenía que notarlo.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si la mano de Cho se había colado debajo de su falda? Si sus dedos separaron tan suavemente la tela que a Hermione se le erizó hasta el último de los pelos de su cabeza. Cuando empezó a subir en dirección contraria a la rodilla, Hermione se había olvidado de los postres. Y de las palabras. Y de que aquello no era una cita. Se había olvidado también de que estaban en un restaurante y de que en los restaurantes no se gime, joder. Mucho menos si tienes a una pareja al lado que te mira con extrañeza porque tienes los labios secos, partidos en dos porque estás esperando un beso.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó Cho, divertida, sonriendo, pero sin dejar de acariciarle.

-¿Vives sola? –consiguió preguntar Hermione.

-Con mi gato.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor. Y vio muy pronto lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Camarero! La cuenta, por favor. ¡Y rápido!

Luego miró a Cho y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. -Pero que sepas que esto sigue sin ser una cita…

* * *

**NdA:** listo! Uno más para la saca. Ahora sí que ya nos quedan dos (uno y medio en realidad, que lo otro va a ser más un epílogo que otra cosa). Hemos vuelto al 2x1 me temo. Vivan las rebajas? Besos


	15. Peras y limones

**Capítulo 14**

**-Peras y limones-**

Cho estaba intentando abrir la puerta. Pero es complicado atinar con la cerradura cuando alguien te ha empotrado contra ella. Más si estás de espaldas a la madera. Todavía más si la persona en cuestión te está dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, intercalándolos con la suavidad reparadora de su lengua, húmeda, que se desliza por la piel para aliviar el daño que los dientes hayan podido causar.

Y ya es imposible encontrar la cerradura si esa persona te inmoviliza hasta dejarte cara a cara con la puerta. La sientes a tu espalda, besándote la nuca mientras te sujeta las muñecas, las aprieta con tanta fuerza que te hace daño cuando te clava alguna uña sin proponérselo. Pero Cho no se lo tiene en cuenta, porque sabe que es sólo por miedo a que pare. A que ella se arrepienta de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Llave… cerradura –consiguió decir Cho con la respiración entrecortada.

En algún rincón de su cerebro Hermione comprendió lo que Cho estaba intentando decirle. Una parte minúscula de ella no quería dejarla ir. Habían llegado muy lejos para esto. Habían esperado demasiado. Hasta el final. Hasta que ya no habían podido aguantarlo más y la humedad, el calor y el palpitar que sentían en la entrepierna era mucho más apremiante que cualquier cerradura del mundo.

Y sus besos sabían tan bien. Sabían jodidamente bien. La lengua de Cho era suave, hábil, estaba mojada pero abrasaba. Por no hablar de la delicada piel de su cuello, donde Hermione podía catar la huella invisible que había dejado su perfume, que ahora impregnaba casi todos sus sentidos. Todavía con la vista nublada por el deseo, Hermione pensó que sus besos eran muy diferentes a los de Ron. La lengua de Cho se entrelazaba con la suya y se movían como si estuvieran haciendo el amor con la boca. Desde el principio no había habido necesidad reajuste, ninguna había tenido que aprender a besar a la otra porque había tanta química entre ellas que sus lenguas se movían y deslizaban solas. Sabían cuándo lamer y cuándo morder. En qué momento acelerar el ritmo y cuándo pausarlo para que la otra se volviera loca de ansiedad.

Y con cada nueva bocanada de aire, cuando obligatoriamente tenían que separarse para no ahogarse, a Hermione le quedaba aquel sabor a despedida en los labios. Y con ninguno de esos adioses tenía suficiente, quería más.

Por eso fue tan doloroso hacerse a un lado para permitir que Cho abriera. Hermione escuchó el "clic" de la cerradura y vio que empujaba la puerta hacia dentro. Lo que no esperaba era la sobredosis de realidad que le golpeó tan pronto vio el interior del apartamento de Cho. Su gato maulló desde el fondo del pasillo. El silencio cayó entre ellas y sólo se escucharon las pezuñas del animal, arañando el suelo para acercarse hasta donde estaban.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Cho mientras le cogía la mano y la acariciaba.

Sí, lo estaba. Pero también estaba muerta de miedo. Aunque no fuera culpa de Cho.

Por primera vez desde que habían salido del restaurante, Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y entonces le asaltó esa idea que había tenido meses antes, cuando jugaba a imaginar cómo sería tocarla, tener un momento íntimo con ella, acariciarla… aunque luego viniera el momento de pánico, el instante en el que se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo tocar a una mujer. Y de que quizá no era tan valiente ni pasional para afrontar una situación que para variar no había podido estudiar en ningún libro.

-Hermione… -la voz de Cho volvió a escucharse en el rellano de su apartamento. Hermione se miró los pies y vio que los tenía todavía en el felpudo de la puerta-, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Es decir, yo… ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás segura?

Cho sonrió de medio lado. Le divertía esa pregunta. Se acercó hasta ella, depositó un beso en su frente y la rodeó con sus brazos. –Yo me muero por estar contigo, pero si no estás preparada o no quieres, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

Aquello bastó. Hermione sintió de nuevo calor entre las piernas, el corazón palpitando, la urgencia de que Cho la tocara. Y que la tocara ya, cuanto antes.

Que la respetara había sido el más fuerte de los afrodisíacos. En ese momento dejó de pensar que sólo había estado con una persona en su vida. Que esa persona se llamaba Ron y que le aterraba la idea de no saber cómo tocar a una chica.

Se acercó a ella para reanudar los besos, pero Cho se los correspondió con preocupación. -¿Segura? –repitió, por temor a que no quedara claro.

-¿De que tengo miedo? Mucho –respondió Hermione-. ¿De que no tengo ni idea de cómo tocarte? Ni lo imaginas.

Cho torció la boca en una sonrisa. Le brillaban los ojos porque estaba pensando que Hermione era la mujer más adorable del planeta por no tener miedo a admitir que estaba aterrada.

-Tú sólo déjate llevar –le dijo, acariciándole la cara.

Empezó a besarla lentamente. Para no dejar de hacerlo, tuvo que caminar de espaldas al interior de la casa y casi tropezó con su gato, que se había puesto a ronronear en busca de atención. Hermione había empezado a desabotonarle la camisa con manos temblorosas, lentamente, un botón tras otro. Sentir la piel del abdomen de Cho cosquilleándole los dedos le hizo querer ir más de prisa, pero se sentía torpe y se le enredaban las manos. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No habían dejado de besarse, pero Cho puso sus manos sobre las suyas, las acarició mientras le ayudaba a atinar con los ojales, hasta que consiguió deshacerse del último botón y deslizar la camisa por los hombros de Cho.

La prenda se precipitó al suelo junto con su túnica, creando un gurruño de ropa que cayó directamente sobre la cabeza del gato, que empezó a quejarse.

-Un momento. Dame solo un segundo –Cho le dio un beso-. Sólo un segundo –repitió. Se agachó para recoger al gato, le dio un beso de despedida y salió corriendo camino de la habitación del fondo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y regresó corriendo. El gato había empezado a arañar la puerta en señal de protesta.

-Por cosas como ésta es por las que me conquistaste –bromeó Hermione, fijándose en el sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba Cho-. Y como ésta.

Cho se miró el sujetador y sonrió. Luego reanudó los besos con Hermione, sólo que esta vez le dio un beso lento, lánguido, de esos besos que te hacen pedir más, suplicar más porque solo uno no es suficiente. -¿Por esto también? –preguntó Cho cuando rompió el beso.

-Puede ser…

-¿Y como esto? –preguntó, tocando uno de sus pechos con las puntas de sus dedos, apenas acariciándolo por encima de la camisa en donde ya empezaban a despuntar los pezones de Hermione.

-No… no estoy muy segura –afirmó la Gryffindor sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

-O puede que te conquistara por cosas como ésta –insistió la Ravenclaw, que se mordió el labio inferior, la miró fijamente a los ojos, con deseo, mientras liberaba el primer botón de su camisa y casi desfalleció al percibir el olor dulzón de su cuerpo, que le golpeaba a medida que iba abriendo la camisa.

Hermione sintió la respiración entrecortada cuando Cho comenzó a besarle la clavícula, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua a medida que bajaba hasta detenerse en su tripa. Con sus manos estaba jugando con el broche de su falda y Hermione creyó enloquecer al ver que no acababa de desabrocharlo. Extendió las manos para obligarle a que subiera y así volver a retomar el contacto con sus labios.

-¿Cama? –propuso Hermione sin molestarse en romper el beso.

-Muy lejos –ronroneó Cho.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba tumbada en el suelo. Cho la había empujado y se disponía a ponerse encima.

Encima. Con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas. Su cadera encajada con la suya. Cho se dejó caer muy lentamente, dilatando el momento y observando la expresión de súplica de Hermione. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y le titilaban las pupilas. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron, y ella se mordió el labio inferior, Cho supo que había reprimido un jadeo por vergüenza. Hermione posó sus manos en su espalda para atraerla hacia ella y Cho empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos.

Y los pantalones de Cho comenzaron a ser un estorbo. Pero no su falda. Porque las manos de Cho se perdieron en algún momento por debajo de la tela. Y empezaron a jugar con el forro, hasta hacerle olvidar qué era piel y qué era gasa. Le hacía cosquillas, aunque estuviera demasiado excitada para reírse de veras. Cuando Cho subió la minifalda hasta su cintura, a Hermione le pilló desprevenida lo que sucedió a continuación.

Porque no esperaba quedarse sin ropa interior.

Y Cho no esperaba que Hermione se pusiera a chillar como una colegiala.

Al principio pensó que se debía a la excitación del momento. A que sus bragas estuvieran colgando ahora de las rodillas. Pero cuando vio que empezaba a retorcerse como una culebra y a levantar el culo para no tener que posarlo sobre el frío suelo de gres, comprendió, muerta de la risa, que lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo era que se le estaba quedando helado el trasero.

Intentaron irse al sofá. Pero la maniobra resultó más complicada de lo esperado. Primero porque Hermione quiso devolverle la jugada, deshaciéndose de sus bragas. Y lo consiguió momentáneamente, hasta que Cho se hizo un lío con ellas en los tobillos y trastabilló, llevándosela por delante. Tuvieron la suerte de caer en el sofá. Y de reírse con la anécdota. Cho retiró un mechón de su cara para ver cómo sonreía y creyó derretirse al perderse en su sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

Cho asintió con la cabeza. Quería decirle que no sólo estaba bien, estaba mejor que bien. Estaba enamorada. Nunca lo había tenido tan claro. Pero prefirió seguir contemplándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. -¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que siga? –preguntó, todavía con su mechón de pelo enredado entre los dedos. Recordó el momento en el restaurante, cuando podría haberle arrancado el corazón al camarero y servirlo en su plato con tal de poder acariciar su pelo.

-Más te vale que lo hagas –le ordenó la Gryffindor, que le cogió cariñosamente una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

Cho sintió que se le despejaban todas las dudas cuando le dio un beso en la palma. Y cuando luego dirigió su mano hacia su espalda y todavía ruborizada le pidió que la tocara. –Por favor…

No hizo falta que dijera mucho más. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Y había esperado tanto a que llegara ese momento, que Cho vaciló un poco al hacerlo. Quería que ella le mirara, que estuviera pendiente y ver la cara que ponía cuando se quedara completamente desnuda. Hermione siguió todo el proceso muy atentamente. Con la mirada recorrió el sujetador de encaje negro de Cho. El tirante que se deslizó por su hombro, rozando con delicadeza su piel. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido del broche al abrirse. La boca se le secó, sintió muchísima sed cuando vio que el sostén caía sobre suelo de gres. Quiso decir algo bonito, algo como que ver Cho desnuda era como tener una onza de chocolate entre las manos y comérselo. Puro pecado.

Pero Cho no se lo permitió. –Calla –le pidió, cruzando un dedo en sus labios. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada y sonrió. Hermione la miró desde abajo y comprendió lo que quería decirle, pero casi se muere de la impresión. Si se quitaba el sujetador, por fin las dos estarían desnudas y entonces...

Entonces todo se volvió demasiado confuso. Quiso hacerle una broma sobre sus problemas para quitarse el sujetador porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Cho ya se lo estaba quitando con la boca y lamía un pezón con toda la calma del mundo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la suave piel de su tripa.

A Hermione siempre le había gustado tener el control, en cualquier situación, pero esa es una tarea imposible cuando tienes a Cho sentada a horcajadas sobre ti y ella te sonríe. Y luego te mira desde arriba, mientras sientes su piel caliente sobre la tuya, ligeramente sudada. Cho se inclinó lentamente para dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo y Hermione sólo recuerda que sus cuerpos comenzaron a resbalar, uno contra otro, ella besando a Cho y apretándose contra ella mientras jadeaba porque todo eran cargas eléctricas entre sus piernas.

Cho comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, a revolverse como una culebra, sus caderas trazaban círculos concéntricos contra las de ella. La Ravenclaw había tomado el control de la situación, era consciente de ello, pero para ella el cuerpo de Hermione era como un guitarra. Quería arrancarle todas las notas que tuviera y para ello no le hacía falta que Hermione gritara a voz en grito. Le bastaba con escuchar sus jadeos, prestar atención al vaivén de su respiración cuando tocaba algún punto concreto de su cuerpo y gemirle muy cerca de la oreja para que supiera que estaba en esto con ella.

Hermione pensó que iba a estallar.

Entonces Cho empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Era Cho por todas partes. En su clavícula. En el escote. En sus pechos, cuyos pezones se erizaron al sentir el contacto con su lengua. Y luego todavía más abajo, como si hubiera cogido fascinación por su ombligo y su bajo vientre, donde se detuvo un rato porque quería chuparlo a conciencia. Hermione todavía tenía la falda puesta, pero estaba tan sexy con ella que Cho descartó la idea de sacársela. Cuando su cabeza se perdió debajo de ella, y algo húmedo empezó a acariciarle entre las piernas, Hermione supo que estaba perdida.

Permaneció estática, con los dedos agarrados fuertemente al cojín del sofá en el que estaba tumbada. Intentó no arquear la espalda, pero lo hizo varias veces. Y aunque se decía a sí misma que lo tenía todo controlado y que era imposible que tuviera un orgasmo, el volcán que estaba empezando a despertarse en el interior de su vientre le decía todo lo contrario. Le hacía retorcerse, tensaba sus músculos, sudaba. Brotó desde dentro y empezó a abrirse paso hacia fuera. Húmedo e inminente.

Gimió.

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Y Cho sonrió complacida, sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo. Pero no se detuvo y sólo trepó por su cuerpo cuando supo que el cuerpo de Hermione se había sumido en esa calma que viene después del orgasmo.

Permanecieron unos segundos abrazadas. Cho no quería romper el silencio por miedo a que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Hermione no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Se limitaron a darse besos tiernos, hasta que la Gryffindor rompió el hielo:

-Siento haber mojado tu sofá –dijo con el tono más solemne que fue capaz de encontrar-. Si quieres lo arreglo luego con la varita.

-Creo que no necesitamos varita para según qué cosas…

Hermione se quedó pensando en estas palabras y sonrió tan abiertamente que Cho no pudo evitar preguntar. Sentía curiosidad.

-Un sickle por tus pensamientos.

Hermione la miró y sonrió. Se hizo un ovillo para reacomodarse en el sillón. –Tendrán que ser más. Es muy valioso lo que estoy pensando.

Cho hizo ademán de levantarse e ir a por la cartera, pero ella se lo impidió. No quería ni por un segundo que dejara de abrazarle. Lo malo es que el gato había empezado a arañar de nuevo la puerta y esta vez estaba maullando tan alto que Cho no se atrevía a que despertar a todo el vecindario.

Se quedó así sin saber que Hermione había estado pensando en su conversación con Harry y en cómo éste le había dicho que en el colegio ya sospechaba que le gustaban las mujeres. Quién le iba a decir que él iba a tener razón…

Escuchó a Cho regresar por el pasillo tras haber liberado al gato y permaneció un buen rato contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Ella se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su frente y algo más sobre su regazo.

-Creo que esto es tuyo –le dijo.

Hermione echó un vistazo hacia lo que estaba señalando y casi muere de risa al contemplarlo.

-Bueno… -se incorporó y extendió las bragas que le había dado a Cho tras su encuentro en el ascensor-… a lo mejor te pido que me hagas un poco de espacio en uno de tus cajones para dejar un par más cuando te haga una visita.

Cho sonrió y Hermione supo que estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios.

-También puedes venir sin ellas. A mí no me importa, de verdad.

No se equivocó.

* * *

**NdA: **Hoy quiero hacer una confesión: creo que tengo alergia a los lemon. En serio, me cuesta muchísimo escribirlos. Se me bloquea el cerebro, me pongo delante de la pantalla y todo me resulta absurdo y obsceno. Sé que puede que todo esto sólo sea impresión mía, pero tenéis que comprenderme: estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas cómicas, es con lo que más disfruto, y me encanta meter diálogos en lo que escribo. Así que pedirme que escriba lemon es casi como pedirle a Stephen King que escriba una novela rosa (salvando las diferencias, por supuesto no me estoy comparando con él jajaja).

Pero lo habéis pedido. Y supongo que un fic de romance, llegados a este punto "tenso" entre los personajes, no se concibe sin uno, aunque yo sí lo haga y no suela necesitar peras o limones porque tampoco es que me mate a leerlos. Así que me he sentado delante de la silla y me lo he tomado como un reto. Al menos espero que el resultado no haya sido desastroso porque de verdad que mi alergia no se cura con el tiempo. He escrito tres lemon en mi vida y no hay remedio posible, me temo jajaja. Les tendré alergia para siempre.

Dicho esto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. He dejado allí las contestaciones a los reviews y una nota final, porque esta vez sí… se acaba el fic. ¿Os venís conmigo hasta allá?


	16. Cariño te lo cuento luego

**Capítulo 15**

**-Cariño… te lo cuento luego-**

-Ron, lo digo completamente en serio: como no dejes de jugar con la pajarita, te ahogaré con ella.

Ronald Weasley bufó desesperado. Había hecho todo lo posible por aflojar el nudo de su pajarita sin descomponer del todo su atuendo, pero todavía no había sido capaz de sentirse a gusto vestido como un pingüino. –No dirías eso si fueses una _chica_.

-_ES_ una chica –matizó Harry-. Y tu hermana además.

-Bah, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Harry alzó una ceja. No, desde luego no sabía a qué se refería su mejor amigo, el cual volvió a estirar el cuello y a meterse los dedos entre la nuez y el ajustado lazo de la pajarita. Iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con esa afirmación tan rara cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a hablar con ellos.

-Hola, chicos. Hola, cariño.

Lavender Brown depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ron y alzó la copa que traía en la mano para brindar con Ginny, que estaba a punto de pegarle un sorbo al contenido de la suya. Ron pareció ver el cielo abierto con este gesto, porque aprovechó para tirar disimuladamente de la manga de Harry, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza para que se alejaran un poco del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry tan pronto consiguieron distanciarse unos metros. Ahora estaban fingiendo que atacaban una de las bandejas de canapés que los camareros habían servido minutos antes, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba probando bocado-. Ron llevas toda la tarde muy raro, ¿qué pasa?

-Lavender.

-Sí, ¿qué le ocurre?

-No lo sé, está histérica, colega.

-Yo la veo perfectamente calmada –aseguró Harry, echándole un vistazo a la muchacha, que parecía estar riéndole alguna gracia a Neville.

-Pero sólo aparentemente –matizó Ron, de nuevo luchando con su pajarita. Hacía demasiado calor. Se sentía como un pollo al horno que está siendo cocinado dentro de su túnica de gala-. Lleva todo el día quejándose porque tenemos que estar en la misma fiesta con _quien-tú-ya-sabes _–afirmó el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada hacia una persona en concreto.

Harry se reajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y suspiró. –Ron: por mucho que sepa a quién te refieres, ¿realmente es necesario que llames _así_ a Hermione? Me entran escalofríos cuando lo dices. Además, ¿no se suponía que ya lo teníais superado?

-¡Eso es lo que he intentado decirle toda la tarde! –protestó el pelirrojo, encolerizándose-. Pero no me hace caso. No para de preguntarme si estoy seguro de que no la quiero. ¡Ya no sé cómo explicárselo!

-¿Le has contado lo que hay?

Ron pareció no comprender durante unos instantes. Miró a Hermione de refilón, como intentando asegurarse de que estaban hablando de la misma persona. –Eh… no –contestó finalmente.

Harry sonrió con picardía. A continuación le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda y le dijo:

-Pues, créeme, después de esta noche, no creo que tengas que preocuparte más por eso.

* * *

-No es por meter presión, Hermione, pero llega tarde.

-Lo sé.

-Yo sólo lo comento.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, me estás poniendo nerviosa –pidió Hermione, consultando por octava vez su reloj-. Cambiemos de tema.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Ginny, dándole un generoso trago a su copa. En apenas dos sorbos se la había bebido toda. Cuando la copa llegó a la altura de su nariz y pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente, estiró el dedo índice para señalar. -¿Has visto a esos dos? Cuchicheando como colegiales. Creo que Lavender le está dando la noche a Ron.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Por mi culpa? –se preocupó Hermione, echando un vistazo de refilón a su antigua compañera de curso, que ahora parecía estar aburriendo soberanamente a Hannah, que no pudo reprimir un bostezo, seguido de una sonrisa displicente y un apretón en el brazo de Neville-. Yo la veo bien. Se está riendo. Parece estar pasando un buen rato.

Ginny alzó una ceja, pero sólo una. –Hermione, por favor no subestimes nunca la capacidad del tándem _Lavarti_ para fingir en público. Pero tú no tienes que sentirte culpable. Las cosas están muy claras entre vosotros y ellos llevan meses juntos. Es la guerra de Ron, no la tuya. Tú no pudiste ser más franca.

-Ya, pero…

-Pero nada. ¿Te apetece un canapé? –le interrumpió Ginny-. Me muero de hambre.

-Sí, vamos.

-Llega tarde.

-Lo sé. Mira que eres pesada.

* * *

-Lavender está a punto de asesinar a Ron, ¿verdad?

Harry se quedó mirando a su novia de arriba abajo. Daba igual los años que llevaran juntos, Ginny nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

-¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara, ¡es evidente!

Harry echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se aseguró de que Hermione y Ron no podían escucharles desde donde estaban. Se encontraban justo a sus espaldas, charlando amigablemente mientras Ron engullía los embutidos de dos en dos.

-Si tan evidente es, no necesitas que te confirme nada –bromeó Harry. Tenía los ojos chispeantes al contemplar a su novia. En ese momento pensó que Ginny estaba preciosa.

-Odio cuando haces eso, Harry.

-Es sólo para ponerte nerviosa, ya lo sabes –se disculpó él.

-¿Quieres que te ponga yo nervioso a ti? De acuerdo –Ginny se limpió las manos en una servilleta que cogió de un montoncito que había encima de la mesa. Parecía estarse tomando su tiempo para dar el golpe de gracia a su novio-. ¿Has visto lo bonito que está todo? ¿Crees que deberíamos contratar la misma empresa de arreglos florales para nuestra boda?

Y Harry escupió el contenido de la copa de champán que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien, colega?

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para asegurarle a Ron que estaba todo bajo control a pesar de los estertores de tos que estaba teniendo tras haberse atragantado con el líquido burbujeante. Ron sonrió, meneó la cabeza con diversión y se dio la vuelta para retomar donde lo había dejado. -¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó.

-Me estabas contando que te has comprado una escoba nueva –le recordó Hermione, mirando por encima del hombro del pelirrojo. Harry estaba tan colorado que Hermione habría apostado una mano a que Ginny le había propuesto matrimonio en aquel preciso momento.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó Ron-. Pues, eso, que me he comprado una escoba nueva –resumió.

Acto seguido se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Ron carraspeó y se reajustó la pajarita de nuevo, contento de que su hermana no pudiera verlo. Hermione comprendió perfectamente a qué se debía ese silencio. No era como si no hubieran hablado antes, pues lo habían hecho. Tras la ruptura, las cosas entre ellos habían sido todo lo cordialmente posibles. Si bien habían tomado un poco de distancia –y el traslado de Hermione había jugado un papel muy importante en esto-, por su propio bien y el de su grupo de amigos, ninguno había dramatizado en exceso ni habían obligado al resto a tomar partido. De alguna manera, tanto Ron como Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que la ruptura era necesaria porque estaban secos, vacíos, ya no quedaba nada entre ellos. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora estaba… ese otro asunto…

Y era francamente incómodo tener que romper el hielo. Aunque después de tantos años de convivencia, Hermione supo que tenía que ser ella la que lo rompiera primero.

-Escucha, yo –titubeó-, sólo espero no estar causándote demasiados problemas –afirmó, mirando intencionadamente a Lavender, que no les quitaba ojo de encima y que incluso les saludó con un gesto muy afectado cuando vio que Hermione la estaba mirando.

-Tranquila –le apaciguó Ron-. Está un poco… nerviosa.

-Es natural.

-Sí, pero se le pasará. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea. No pienso renunciar a tu amistad por muchas pataletas que tenga.

Hermione sonrió. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho Ron, aquélla era la que más feliz podría haberle hecho. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Lo mismo te digo. No renunciaría a ti por nada. ¿Un abrazo? –propuso, empezando a extender sus brazos.

-¿Sabes qué? –la detuvo Ron-, no es por fastidiar ni porque no quiera dártelo, pero… quizá en otro momento –comentó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Lavender, que seguía vigilando muy de cerca todos sus gestos.

Hermione se rió con ganas. –Anda, vamos. Esto va a empezar –le dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Oye, llega tarde, ¿no?

-Lo sé.

-Yo sólo lo comento.

-Tú eras un Weasley, ¿no?

-¿Uh?

* * *

Y entonces todo el mundo comenzó a sentarse en esas sillas blancas extendidas a lo largo del jardín, adornadas con olorosos lirios inmaculados en el respaldo. Un cuarteto de cuerda empezó a tocar una pieza especialmente melodiosa y por encima de la música se podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente, que poco a poco iba tomando asiento junto a sus respectivos amigos. Hermione hizo lo propio junto a los suyos. Estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, hasta que notó la mano de Harry aprentando la suya en un gesto cariñoso.

-Llega tarde.

-Oh, por dios, Harry tú no.

-Pero vendrá.

-Ya, pero, ¿cuándo?

-Justo ahora –Ginny se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver a Hermione. Estaba señalando con el dedo y tenía una sonrisa radiante dibujada en los labios.

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Ella y Harry se giraron en la dirección que estaba indicando Ginny y esto llamó la atención de los demás, de Neville, Hannah, Ron y Lavender, que también miraron hacia donde indicaba la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué pinta ella aquí? –preguntó Lavender en voz tan alta que lo escucharon todos y no pudieron evitar intercambiar una sonrisita cómplice.

Ron agarró cariñosamente la mano de Lavender y mientras se ajustaba una vez más la pajarita con fastidio, afirmó: -Cariño… te lo cuento luego.

Hermione intentó medir la velocidad de sus pasos de camino al parterre junto al que estaba esperando Cho. Le costó muchísimo no echarse a correr para ir a recibirla. La verdad es que no sabía si estaba completamente furiosa de que hubiera llegado tan tarde o si tenía ganas de ahogarle en un abrazo por haber ido. El caso es que, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, le faltaba el aliento.

-Hola –dijo Cho, mirando el suelo. De repente se sentía muy avergonzada.

-¡Llegas tarde! –protestó Hermione, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¡Lo sé, lo siento! Te juro que intenté llegar a tiempo, pero es que…

-…pero da igual, porque estás guapísima.

Cho se ruborizó e involuntariamente se ocultó todavía más a la sombra del parterre. –Por Merlín, ¿tú crees? –preguntó-. He tenido una crisis enorme porque no sabía qué ponerme y como iban a estar todos tus amigos y es la primera vez que me ven desde que… bueno… ya sabes. Madre mía, ¡estoy espantosa! Será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Era la primera vez que veía a Cho tan insegura. Y de veras parecía que estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. En verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –le reprendió, agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella en dirección contraria a la que estaba yendo. Cuando consiguió que Cho caminara unos pasos, siguió hablando: -¿Dónde está la chica borde, segura de sí misma y rematadamente sexy de la que me enamoré? Venga, vamos –comentó, tirando de nuevo por ella.

Cho estaba tan confundida por la reacción de Hermione que se dejó llevar y caminó a trompicones unos pasos, luchando con los altísimos tacones que llevaba. Pero entonces se detuvo en seco. Puso una mano en la cintura y frunció el entrecejo:

-¿De la que te enamoraste?

-Sí, claro –respondió de la forma más natural Hermione, que no parecía comprender qué era exactamente lo que le había sentado mal.

-¿Y tú crees que es normal decírmelo _así_?

-¿Decirte el qué _así_? –la voz de Hermione había tornado peligrosamente de la confusión al enfado. Empezaba a no comprender cuál había sido su error.

-Que me quieres. Acabas de decirme que me quieres como si estuvieras hablando del tiempo. ¡Esas cosas no se dicen así! ¡No cuando es la primera vez que me lo dices, Hermione!

Hermione estaba completamente anonadada. Se lo preguntó a sí misma durante una milésima de segundo, pero no, no podía ser que eso hubiera salido de sus labios de manera tan vehemente. –Para ser francos, no te he dicho que _te quiero_.

-Claro que sí. Lo has dicho.

-No, no es cierto. He dicho que estoy enamorada.

-Lo cual es como decir que me quieres, pero aniquilando cualquier remota esperanza de un momento romántico –puntualizó Cho.

-Te pones así y cualquiera diría que lo que pretendes es que te lo diga –Hermione estaba furiosa ahora. Se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

-Pues a lo mejor es lo quiero –arremetió Cho con tozudez.

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Aquí mismo, ¿por qué no?

-Bien: te quiero, Cho. ¿Necesitas que lo grite o te vale así?

Cho iba a contestar enfadada, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sólo sonrió. De medio lado, aunque se notaba que algo latía fuertemente en su pecho. Se humedeció los labios y deslizó los ojos hasta la boca de Hermione. –No, creo que con eso me basta –y se acercó para darle un beso lento y suave-. Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

Pero justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, escucharon aquel sonido tan inesperado, tan raro en una situación en la que parecía que estaban solas, en su burbuja, ellas dos. Sólo que… no lo estaban. Y aquel carraspeo hizo que se separaran.

Sólo entonces Hermione y Cho fueron conscientes de que todo el mundo las estaba mirando y de que justo enfrente tenían a Luna, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, colgada del brazo de su padre mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con las flores de su ramo de novia.

Estaban en medio de la alfombra blanca que conducía al precioso altar improvisado en el jardín de la casa de los Lovegood.

-Yo os dejaría que siguierais –comentó Luna con voz adormilada-, porque creo hacéis muy buena pareja, pero el Ministro tiene que irse tan pronto acabe la ceremonia.

Y Luna simplemente sonrió y señaló al Ministro, que estaba esperando con impaciencia en lo alto del altar.

Sentado en su silla, Harry se inclinó levemente hacia un lado y le susurró a Ginny en la oreja:

-Me parece buena idea que pidas el número de los arreglos florales, pero mucho me temo que nosotros no somos los que vamos primero –dijo, señalando a unas ruborizadas Cho y Hermione que en ese momento querían que se les tragara la tierra.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian: ya están otra vez discutiendo –respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No serían ellas si no lo hicieran.

-¿Se han besado? ¿Qué está pasando, Ronald? Todo esto es muy confuso –preguntó una Lavender Brown extremadamente confundida.

-Cariño...¿mejor te lo cuento luego?

**-Fin-

* * *

**

**NdA: **Y ¡FIN! Estoy tan contenta de haber podido acabar otro fic que podría llenar mi cuerpo de helio y salir volando por encima de los tejados. Lo digo en serio. ¡Por fin! Ha sido del mal. Demasiados meses cuando yo contaba con que no serían tantos.

Tengo que decir que el capítulo final ha cambiado. Al principio había un epílogo cortito. Muy soso. Pero luego tuve un sueño esta semana y en el sueño pasaba exactamente todo esto, y tuve que cambiarlo porque me gustaba muchísimo más que lo que había escrito inicialmente. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir del final? Creo que es un final muy típico de las historias que escribo. Algo loco y poco previsible (eso espero). Ojalá os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Respecto a vosotros (sí, a vosotros): estos días he estado fijándome en todos los que estáis ahí y me seguís. Y tengo que reconocer que me he sentido abrumada. Me encantaría citar aquí todos los nombres de las personas incondicionales a mis fics, pero tengo miedo de que se me escape alguna, así que mejor no lo haré. Sólo quiero deciros que me doy cuenta de ello y que me siento afortunada de teneros ahí. En serio, gracias. Siempre conseguís que me anime a escribir, hasta cuando estoy bloqueada y me entran ganas de tirar el ordenador por la ventana porque se me ha ido la inspiración. No encuentro las palabras para agradecéroslo, por lo que mejor os mando un beso y pongo ya fin a esto.

Sólo me queda dar las gracias a G, que ha sido el verdadero motor de esta historia, siempre apoyándome para que la continuara y no la dejara de lado. Siempre proponiendo ideas y maneras de acabarlo para inflamar mi imaginación y hacerme espabilar. Esta historia se la debéis tanto a ella como a mí, lo digo de verdad.

Y creo que nada más. Tan sólo gracias. Nos vemos por aquí. Booh.

* * *

**Claudia**: si repites muchas veces una cosa, puede que de la punta de tu varita salga algo. Yo no lo he probado, pero tendré que hacerlo. La verdad es que esa fue la idea del capítulo anterior: darles la suficiente distancia para que comprendieran que pocas cosas les impedían estar juntas. A veces parece muy necesario hacer esto para aclarar las ideas. Me alegro de que en cierta manera se viera.

**Crystallus**: JAJAJAJAAJAJA. En serio, me dejas los mejores reviews de la historia de Fanfiction. Siempre me río. ¿Me compras el yate? Ahora que viene el veranito no me iría nada mal ;) Un besito

**Kyoko**: Amor-yaoi a veces se opone a los designios de las actualizaciones jaja. Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, pero, mira, si lo has encontrado, genial. Se ve que tenías ganas de leer y yo feliz por ello.

**Quimera**: oh, ahora sí que ya no lo puedo alargar más. Porque odio las secuelas, no creo que escriba una en mi vida. Con la cantidad de cosas nuevas que se pueden escribir… me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque no me desagrada la idea de escribir una saga… mmm… pero sería propia. Bueno, algún día, quizá. Pero no de femslash! Eso sería muy raro!

**Rochu Black:** te llegó mi contestación a tu review? El nuevo sistema éste de mensajería me tiene confundida. Se supone que te lo envié, peeeeeero… no me consta. Sólo por asegurarme. Espero que te haya llegado.


End file.
